The Diary of Kyoushi Yuna
by FangzForCookiez
Summary: A simple diary, written by a distant admirer about the life that surrounds her. Her unrequited love and all her feelings. This is the Diary of Kyoushi Yuna. 27xOCx18 and other pairings. Alternates from Diary & Story Scenes *Current chaps: Story*
1. Entry 1

I just wanted to write it and test it out. It a thing that can't really be discontinued because there was never anything TO discontinue. Just reading a distant admirer's thoughts about the life surrounding her.

This is a 27xOC FF, though it's pretty much one-sided.

I don't own Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn. 'Cause if I did, it wouldn't be so awesome.

* * *

Dear Diary,

This is the first time I've ever written one of these, I've heard from my friends that it's a good way to express the way your feelings in private and secret. I decided to try it out, since it sort of feels lonely…

My life is obviously a normal one. I doubt it'd be as interesting as the ones you read in mangas and stuff. As cool as they may be, it's quite impossible. Though, what is quite a pain to keep is an unrequited love. I currently have one, and man is it completely one-sided. I doubt he knows I even exist. His name is Sawade Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna for short. He's known as 'No-good Tsuna', because he doesn't really have any good points, but I don't mind. He's extremely nice and kind, no matter what anyone says, even if he is useless. He tries his hardest, though it sometimes doesn't really pay off for him…

Moving on, I guess I'll get to the point of keeping a diary. Currently, I'm in the same year and class as Tsuna, as I have been for quite some time. I like to watch him from afar because I'm scared of confessing, since the whole school pretty much knows that Tsuna is deeply in love for Kyoko. Lucky girl. She doesn't really seem to notice it or care, which makes me mad. But I can't really be angry at her for just that, so I don't do anything. I'm just a person that loves from afar, which is quite pathetic, I know.

I tend to worry about Tsuna every time he does something. He ran, nearly late for school and fell flat on his face. Fortunately, he was fine, only a scratch on his cheek and dirt on his face. Later I quickly put my handkerchief in his shoe locker and a quick note, and then ran to mine, acting like nothing. I was in the middle of changing my shoes when I saw him open his locker and read the note I left and, the dirt on his face smudged. I assumed he tried to wipe it off, failing. He blinked repeatedly at the note. He smiled! He really smiled! It made me blush and turn to look away, hoping he didn't notice.

The note I left said '_You seemed to need it. You can keep it._"

What makes me happy is the fact that he uses my handkerchief from time to time.

… I feel like I'm telling a story. Oh well, technically I am.

I wonder if I even used a diary correctly… Not that it really matters. It feels nice to write out my thoughts and such, I guess I'll do this more often!

Well, I've got to go help my little sister with her homework and then go to sleep.

-Yuna


	2. Entry 2

Ok. Here's another chapter :o

I still don't own KHR, never will.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I think I've seen something strange today. Tsuna seems to have a little infant dressed in a black suit following him around. I've heard from Kyoko that he said he's from the Mafia, which she said she assumed was a joke. Something about this infant doesn't seem right…

Another strange thing is that I happened to see the infant of the same day that Tsuna started running around clad in his boxers. What has Tsuna gotten himself into? What really made me sad was the fact that the whole thing was for Kyoko. I sat in the far back, watching as everyone laughed at Tsuna, making fun of his love confession to her. It seemed interesting to watch Tsuna beat senpai, though it was really depressing to see his reaction to Kyoko's compliment. That aside, I'm glad Tsuna was OK and everything turned out well for his favor.

Everyone likes him now, ever since that incident and I haven't seen anyone call him 'No Good Tsuna' lately. That's a good thing, though I'm worried if he'll get into some trouble with the physical activity clubs. They'll probably want to recruit him, especially after THAT display. He'd been asked to play volleyball, and I'm kind of surprised at how high he jumped, after all his failed attempts at bumping the ball.

I happened to see that infant wandering around the school grounds, and I met his gaze once. That sent a chill down my spine as he walked by me. I think it'd be the best time to use the quote 'looks can be deceiving'. Something I swear I can picture that kid with a gun. I hope Tsuna's going to be okay… Though, I think the infant might make a big difference in Tsuna's life. Surprising, he currently has, looking at what's been occurring lately. I can only hope the best for Tsuna… Of course, since I'm only an admirer…

-Yuna

* * *

I find this entry/chapter sad. : (


	3. Entry 3

Well, here's # 3. Does anyone have any suggestions for other pairings for this? OC or not. o.O

* * *

Dear Diary,

We had a transfer student named Gokudera Hayato. By the looks of it, he doesn't really seem to like Tsuna. The other girls in my class seem to love and adore him. The guys think he's a delinquent or gangster. I don't think he's that mean… I was proven right when I happened to pass by a window when the two were together. Tsuna was in his boxers yet again, and was getting picked on by some seniors; Gokudera seemed to be defending Tsuna. I swore I saw him pull out some dynamite and smoke a cigarette! Oh well, if he's protecting Tsuna, then he's a good guy to me!

Gokudera seems to really like Tsuna now, though I don't understand why he calls him '10th'. He even physically assaulted a teacher, grabbing him by the collar! He's that serious about his loyalty to Tsuna… Gokudera is a good guy! Better than me at least, no matter what trouble he gets into! We found out some interesting information about sensei too, he was a fraud for having an educational background! I always knew something was up! What surprises me even more is that Gokudera is extremely intelligent. I guess that's what you'd expect from a student that went overseas to study in Italy! Gokudera is officially on my 'Good guy' list… Well when I make one he will be!

Also, it seems that the baseball lover, Yamamoto Takeshi has taken also taken a liking to Tsuna. Though, they lost the baseball game and Tsuna was left to clean the field by himself. I was seriously considering helping, until Yamamoto joined him, with a look that made me feel like I shouldn't intrude. So I let them be. Yamamoto broke his arm from practicing to hard, from what I've heard. He was about to suicide off the school's roof. I found out what they were talking about, something about understanding each other's feelings about trying harder and Tsuna being no good. Which I really wanted to object to! The two of them fell off the roof, I couldn't really see anything, since they fell off, but it looked like they fooled us with some sort of prank. But deep down, I don't think it really was a joke, just by the expressions on their faces and the look in their eyes…

I think I'm lacking sleep or something because at that time I swore I heard a gunshot, but none of my friends heard it. While Tsuna and Yamamoto were on the ground, I think I saw the little infant walking out of the school area. While walking through the hallways, I saw a hole in the window… People seriously need to watch out where they throw things during P.E or other times; I'm worried that a certain someone will be hunting down people who damage the school…

-Yuna

* * *

... Yuna's catching on? *gasp*


	4. Entry 4

Dear Diary,

Lately, Tsuna has been surrounded by people I don't even recognize to the slightest. Maybe Tsuna's joined a type of club because lately I've heard the word 'Mafia' going around lately. That must be it! Tsuna's part of some group and they call themselves the 'Mafia' and Tsuna's their boss, which is why Gokudera calls him tenth! I really want to just believe in that conclusion, but I know it's unlikely and Tsuna has probably gotten himself in some real trouble… I really worry about that guy…

We made some rice balls in home economics class. I was hoping that Tsuna would consider trying one of mine, though when I saw Kyoko offer him one, I seriously had my doubts. It was kind of depressing to see Tsuna go crazy over Kyoko's rice balls; I swear I would've cried if I watched any longer. My best friend helped me out and ushered me out of the room. Thank you Kiri!

I said it once and I'll say it again, Tsuna's being surrounded by people!!! There's one woman that looks kind of like Hayato, I wonder if they're related, the do both hang around Tsuna… Also, there's this girl with black hair that seemingly has an obvious crush on Tsuna, since she's always confessing and such out loud. I found that out when I was walking by. Seriously, Tsuna's turning into a ladies' man! I hope he doesn't turn into one of those bad play-boys I've come across.

A kid I know named Irie Shouichi has been acting strange lately. My parents know his parents so I talked to him often. He seemed to have some type of trauma because I found him passed out on the street one day. I've heard from his parents that he's been having nightmares and acting weird lately. I hope that kid's alright. He's still young; I wonder what shock he went through to end up like that. Whenever I asked him what happened he stutters the strangest things I don't understand. Maybe when he's older he can patch it up and then he can explain it to me. I hope that isn't going to be too late though… I'll just buy him some ice cream in the meantime.

* * *

Kiri = Yuna's best friend

If you haven't read the Irie chapter, then you should. It's funny XD. Though I feel sorry for him :/.

ICE CREAM :D


	5. Entry 5

Dear Diary,

I've seen even more strange things these days! First of all, Tsuna managed to beat Kyoko's older brother, Ryohei! The Tsuna _I_ know and love!? I couldn't believe it and I saw it with my own eyes!

Moving on, Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto got in trouble with the disciplinary committee! They got on the bad side of Hibari Kyouya! The president! **THAT'S BAD!** Fortunately, I saw Tsuna the next day, so that meant he's safe. Hibari is merciless, no matter what age or gender you are, human or not, he doesn't care! I don't really he can be all THAT bad… I mean, he does care for the school! But doesn't he break the school rules and stuff when… Forget it, it's Hibari. It seems that the girl with black hair that's been following Tsuna around is named _Haru_.

Tsuna was elected as the leader for the pole knocking. Ryohei was the one who decided it, Gokudera backing Tsuna up. I don't think Tsuna really wanted to do it, though in the end, he had to. The little infant seemed to be making Tsuna's life worst by telling us some information about things Tsuna has 'done' to the other teams. I swear, it was the infant, even with that disguise on, it's the sideburns! … I'm weird. I know.

It was strange to see the athletic festival go strange when Hibari went with team B and the war began… That has got an Athletic festival I'll remember my whole life!

Though, the days of my diary writing is out of order, sometimes I write in a row, sometimes I write in a week or two. It's been because I had some trouble with Hibari… My friends and I were discussing something about the homework we received and one of my idiot friends said an audible insult to Hibari, which he happened to hear after she said it. He said his ever so lovely catch phrase 'I'll bite you to death' which I think is kind of stupid, and hit my friend HARD in the arm with a tonfa. He wasn't done, oooh no, he wasn't! I only knew a few moves from a dojo I visited in my free time before it shut down, so I was only able to block like 3 hits before I started getting my butt kicked.

Fortunately none of us had to go to the hospital. I remembered Hibari saying something about "I'll let you off with this, I've paid you back with this." And left. Well I guess it's from that time I saw him looking for something and I happened to come across a dark green folder that had 'Disciplinary Committee' and his name on it. I went into the reception room and found no one in there so I just left the folder on his desk. There was one problem though, he entered the room when I was about to leave! So I quickly told him that I found the folder and rushed out of the room. I didn't really have to deal with him since then. I wonder what kind of things were in that folder.

I saw him pull it out yesterday and inside it was a hit-list of trouble-making students! I don't think I saw myself in it, so I guess I'm safe. Oh please let me be safe! Diary, if I don't write anymore, it might be Hibari's fault, maybe he'll put me in the hospital forever or worst! I'm scared…

-Yuna

* * *

Hibari Kyouya!!!!~ *Peace sign*


	6. Entry 6

:/ Crayons.  


* * *

Dear Diary,

Tsuna has got two more children following him. He also seems to be getting closer to Kyoko. I'm jealous of her, being able to be loved by him… Well! Either way, I wish him luck with his love life! I'll probably just remain alone; I think the boy Kiri has her sights set on is starting to like her back. Good luck Kiri! I'll cheer you on!

I'm thinking of taking up some more martial arts in a club at my school. My friend has offered me a place in a club; I've known him for a bit, so he knows about my barely past experience.

Tsuna had been hospitalized for a little bit. I have a family friend that works in the hospital and I decided to come observe her at work, which I got an O.K for! While she did her rounds, I noticed two people: Tsuna and Hibari. Tsuna broke his legs and injured his arms badly. I guess it's because of Hibari. He got a few visitors too, those strange people I've been seeing once in a while. My god, I sound like a stalker…

Oh! There's one other person too. Gokudera seemed to have to be hospitalized too. He looked happy enough and stuff, so I don't really need to worry about him or Tsuna. Really, when I think about the girls that are surrounding Tsuna these days, I think of Vocaloids… The song called "Love is War" keeps repeating in my head when I think about it.

Other than them, there are some strange people in the hospital. There was this little girl who simply kept staring at whoever was in the room, which was just creepy. I seriously wonder what my friend has to go through EVERY day! It must be extra scary with the fact that Hibari rules over the hospital too! I wish you luck too my friend!

-Yuna

* * *

Lol, A girl that stares at who evers in the room... RUN YUNA! SHE'S STILL STARING AT YOU :D

*The girl stares at reviewers*

Me: *sweat drops*

Thanks for the reviews :D


	7. Entry 7

First of all, thanks for the awesome reviews and faves :D

I have some other chapters done that will be uploaded shortly. Now onto Entry #7!

* * *

Dear Diary,

**UGH!** Earlier this week, I had the worst day ever! It was terrible and embarrassing! First of all, while I was mumbling a song and Hibari just happen to overhear it! I think he now has me under the _mentally ill_ section! It was terrible when another time when I was simply mumbling a song while with my friends and then realized we were standing in front of Tsuna's shoe locker when he told us! My friends being bored wouldn't let him pass until I kicked one of them in the shin. My god I'm so embarrassed!

So I've been taking up some Martial arts yet again. My god I sore! I haven't done things that required so much flexibility in years and I practically wanted to scream like the girl I am! I wonder how long it'll take me to get use to it again…

Something was wrong with that infant. Something tells me he's seriously not just a kid! I found out today his name is 'Reborn'. It was on Valentine's Day and I came early to school to sneak a box of chocolate into Tsuna's shoe locker. Unfortunately, Reborn was there! He threatened to tell Tsuna that I liked him and embarrassing stuff like that, and I was forced into assisting him in using a school laptop for something I have no clue about. This guy really is something!

Anyways, soon after, Tsuna came to school and I saw his reaction when he saw the chocolate. I knew the face immediately, it was the "Is it from Kyoko-chan!?" face. I nearly broke my shoe locker slamming it shut. Fortunately, the only person I scared was Tsuna. Wait. That's bad. Shit. At times like these, I wish I hadn't done that. I wish I was able to talk to him more, get to know him better than just from afar. But it was nice to see his happy face, even if it was of the thought of Kyoko.

-Yuna


	8. Entry 8

Sorry for the fact that this one's short! There's going to be a longer entry coming up. I've decided to alternate from Diary entries and actual story occurrences in the story. I wonder how well that will go...

_Itallics: Diary entry_

Regular: Current

_

* * *

Dear Diary,_

_These few days, I haven't seen Tsuna or his gang, which seems to now consist of Hibari at times. I've barely seen any of them and I wonder where they've been._

Yuna set the pencil down and stared down at what she had just written and her gaze slowly drifted to the open window on her right. She sat there quietly, staring at the moon outside. A single tear fell from her eye and she gripped her pencil.

"Please be alright," She murmured, drying her eyes with her shirt sleeve. She had been worrying for the past few days about Tsuna. He seemed to be getting himself into some serious trouble these days and she, being in love with him, was extremely troubled by that. She sighed and went back to writing.

_I hope they'll be alright. No. I KNOW they're alright! I bet he's has this strong side that even** I** haven't seen, he'll be alright._

_I think I'm getting sick these days. Especially with these coughs I'm having. I hope it's nothing serious because I don't really enjoy the idea of lying in bed all day with a cold or something. I don't like the taste of medicine either. Then again, who doesn't?_


	9. Entry 9

There's an explanation of Yuna a bit in this chapter. She's sick and writing :o

* * *

Dear Diary,

I haven't been writing for a while now, because I've been really sick these past few days. I'm worried about my grades, they might drop because from what I've heard, we've started going into some pretty complicated things in class. I haven't really left the house at all, except to visit the doctors, which led to be stuck in bed most of the time. I have the flu or something. Damn influenza.

I haven't attended school for quite some time, so I don't know much about what's been happening. No one knows I have a crush on Tsuna except Reborn, so I don't know if he's returned to school yet. I've been thinking about some things while I lay here sick in bed… I remembered the first time I met Tsuna. It was before we attended any type of school before. I wouldn't consider it 'meeting', but I did come across him one day. It was a regular day and I just saw him happily with his parents. I was kind of envious of him, when I was a child, and still even now, my parents have always been busy. I see them every once in a while, but usually, they're gone away, leaving me to take care of my younger sister. From time to time, my aunt or a relative would check up on us, and while I'm here sick, my sister is with my aunt leaving me here alone. It gets lonely.

Since my parents were always busy, I always felt a lack of attention and love. I use to attempt to cling onto my friends for that, but as time passed, I grew distant. It was until a few years ago that I fell in love with Tsuna. He's a kind caring person, a person who can be dedicated to love and all sorts of things. It's something that I've always wished for; I know my parents love me, which is why they're always busy, but… Pretty much I just want some sort of affection, that's more than just friendship. This is why I'm so jealous of Kyoko. She has such a thing and yet, she doesn't answer him. Well, then again, Tsuna's advances are just plain strange so it's kind of hard to blame her. But, I can't help but be jealous.

Kyoko is such a lucky girl to have Tsuna there for her for anything. Though it's unrequited and how much I despise this ache in my chest, I guess I can move on someday, if all my chances are gone, and wish them luck. I can already get the feeling that Kyoko is starting to like Tsuna back, and it's just plain heart breaking…

-Yuna

* * *

Sad :/


	10. Entry 10

This one's the longest one so far :o

_

* * *

__Dear Diary,_

_Today I returned to school and I'm falling behind! But luckily, I was offered some help from a certain infant._

Yuna tapped her chin thoughtfully, recalling the happenings of the day.

**FLASHBACK**

Yuna blinked confused at the work that was handed to her from her teachers. She barely understood half of the questions on the sheets! How was she going to make it through this? She attempted a few ways to solve the questions on the sheets managing to figure out a few things, but not all of them were entirely accurate answers.

"I come back to school and this is what I'm faced with," She groaned in the hallway, getting ready to leave for home. She really needed to ask someone for help, but everyone she asked turned her down. They either were too dumb or didn't have the time. Yuna sighed.

"Ciaossu!" A familiar little voice greeted her. Yuna turned her head to her left to see Reborn staring at her. She blinked.

"Hello," She replied.

"You seem to be having trouble with your school work," He commented. She inwardly groaned.

"It's not so bad," She lied, smiling sheepishly.

"I could help you."

"… You?" She asked. He nodded. He told her a question from her textbook and then immediately answered it easily. Her eye twitched. "Are you really a kid?"

Reborn said nothing but kept a sly smile on his face. That sneaky little… Yuna sighed. She really needed the help.

"You sure you can help me?" He nodded. "Fine, I accept you offer."

"Good." Was all he said before Tsuna came running around the corner. Yuna blinked and a sudden realization clicked in her head. _Don't Reborn and Tsuna…_ Her eyes widened and the smirk stayed on Reborn's face.

"You can't be serious…," She said. Tsuna blinked and noticed that Yuna was having a conversation with Reborn.

"What're you doing, Reborn?" Tsuna asked.

"Tsuna, we will be having company over today," Reborn said. Tsuna blinked.

"Gokudera and Yamamoto?" He asked. "They did ask to come over and study."

"Baka Tsuna," Reborn kicked Tsuna in the head, causing Yuna to sweat drop. What was this kid making Tsuna go through? "Yuna will be joining us today."

"Yu…Na?" Tsuna repeated. Yuna blinked and blushed. She looked away and talked in a distant angry voice, hiding her embarrassment.

"I just came back from being sick and I have no club activities today, and this kid, Reborn right?" Reborn nodded. "Offered me some help."

"I… See," Tsuna said, nodding slowly. Then an awkward silence ensued.

"Let me guess. You don't even recognize me," Yuna muttered. Tsuna sweat dropped and nodded. Yuna sighed.

"My name is Kyoushi Yuna, I've been in the same class as you for a few years now if you haven't noticed," She sighed hiding her embarrassment quite well. Tsuna blinked.

"Kyoushi Yuna…," He murmured. A sudden click in his head; he remembered seeing that name every time he checked at the beginning of the school year's list of classes. "Oh."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, sort of, Sawada-san," Yuna said awkwardly. He nodded. Then a pregnant pause. _Boy this is awkward._

"Juudaime!" A certain right-hand man exclaimed, rushing over to the three with a baseball freak.

"Gokudera! Yamamoto!" Tsuna said in surprise.

"Hey Tsuna," Yamamoto greeted, grinning. Gokudera glared at him. Gokudera blinked and glanced over at Yuna, who just waved awkwardly.

"Who're you?" He asked cautiously. She remembered that he was on the 'good guy' this.

"My name is Kyoushi Yuna, nice to meet you, Gokudera-san," She said smiling and bowing. He lowered his guard and nodded.

"Nice to meet you Yuna!" Yamamoto said grinning. She sweat dropped. _Does he call everyone by their first name?_

"Yuna will be joining us today," Reborn explained. The two nodded.

_For some reason, I think I might regret taking his offer…_ Yuna thought.

--

They had finally arrived at the Sawada household. The whole walk had been a nearly silent Yuna and Tsuna having some random conversations with Yamamoto and Gokudera. Yuna sighed. It had always been like this. She wasn't usually the talkative type to people she hadn't spoken to before, what was happening now was a good example of that. She sighed and Reborn glanced at her.

"I'm home!" Tsuna yelled when they entered his house. His mother came over and greeted them.

"Welcome home Tsu-kun, Reborn-chan! Hello Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun." Nana greeted. She then noticed a new addition to their group. "Hello, are you a classmate of Tsuna-kun's?"

"Hello, nice to meet you Sawada-san. My name is Kyoushi Yuna, it's a pleasure to meet you," Yuna said, bowing. Nana smiled.

"Nice to meet you Kyoushi-chan," Nana said smiling. "She can't possibly be Tsuna-kun's girlfriend?" Yuna blushed her eyes widening slightly.

"Mom!" Tsuna groaned. "She's just here to study with us."

"Ah, I see," She said. The group went upstairs and Nana went to the kitchen.

--

They sat down and took out their homework.

"I will never understand this," Tsuna groaned, banging his forehead against the table. Yuna glanced down completely confused at the worksheet. Gokudera started to explain some stuff to Tsuna and Yuna had no clue what he was saying, only a few words got through to her. Yamamoto just grinned and listened to him explain. She then got an explanation from Reborn about the math equations.

"So all this is a combination of these formulas in this order?" Yuna asked, pointing her pencil at a few formulas scribbled down. Reborn nodded. "Oh. That was easy."

"I still don't get it," Tsuna groaned.

"Don't worry tenth! We can go over it again!" Gokudera said encouragingly. Yuna blinked, leaving on left hand, twirling her pencil with her other, thinking. She glanced at his worksheet at some incorrect equations. An idea struck her and she ripped out of her notebook, scribbling something and showing it to Reborn. He nodded in confirmation, looking it over. He kicked Tsuna.

"Dame-Tsuna, try using this, I bet even your dumb mind could understand this," Reborn said, handing Tsuna the paper. Tsuna blinked, rubbing the sore spot where Reborn had kicked him while reading what Yuna had written on the paper.

"Oh." Tsuna said. He quickly wrote something down on the worksheet before him and asked if it was correct. Gokudera grinned and nodded, congratulating Tsuna. Yuna kept quiet and continued to work on her worksheet. Only to find out that it was the last question and boy did it look complicated. "-Oushi-san."

"Come again?" Yuna asked raising her head.

"Thank you," Tsuna said blushing. Yuna nodded and went back to her worksheet (deep down her inner fan girl was squealing) pausing once again at the last question. She tried a few formulas, only to have them fail. Did she make some miscalculations somewhere in the problem?

"Oh, you're stuck on that one too?" Yamamoto asked. Yuna looked up to see him looking down at her worksheet grinning like an idiot. Yuna nodded. She glanced at Reborn, to see him having tea. She'd rather not ask until she tried all her options of attempting this math problem.

"There are a lot of possibilities of ways to solve this problem," She replied. He blinked and grinned even wider.

"You spoke," He said. She blinked.

"Huh?"

"You haven't really spoken to us since you got here!" Yamamoto said. "Was starting to think you didn't like us!"

"I'm just not use to talking to people that I just started talking to," Yuna said, shyly. Yamamoto grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Anyways, Gokudera, can you solve the last question?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera glared at him.

"Stupid baseball frea-" He paused immediately once he saw the question. Yuna chuckled. Tsuna blinked and read the question as well. Yuna tried some more formulas and equations, only for them to fail. Everyone stared at the question confused. "Well we could try multiplying this by that."

"But wouldn't that…," Tsuna watched as Gokudera and Yuna exchanged some math terms and have an argument about how to solve the problem. He had no clue what they were saying.

Yuna sighed as she and Gokudera came to a conclusion that this was a very complicated question. She jumped when Tsuna's bedroom door was kicked open to reveal those two children she had seen him with before.

"Lambo has CANDY!" The one dressed in a cow suit yelled, holding up a lollipop. Yuna sweat dropped. She was really tempted to throw her pencil like a dagger and stab the wall, but this wasn't her house.

"Hello," I-Pin greeted Yuna.

"Hello there," Yuna said smiling. She started randomly scribbling some doodles for the last problem, trying to find an answer to it. "What's your name?"

"My name's I-Pin!" She said smiling. Yuna smiled back cutely.

"Nice to meet you I-Pin, I'm Yuna."

I-Pin smiled and then went to play with Lambo, running out of the room.

Reborn suddenly jumped on the table and set a laptop down in front of Yuna. She blinked and mentally groaned. NOT AGAIN!

"Locate the hidden file and open it," Reborn ordered. Yuna sighed and nodded. Turning the laptop on and typed in the passwords and went through many folders to the location of a private, secret folder she had helped him with before. Inside were some password and pin locked files. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at them questionably.

"I already finished filling in all the files with the codes and such you told me, what else is there?" Yuna asked, resting her cheek on her left hand while she opened a file which had some tight security she installed, typing fast so no one could understand what she was placed in the password and pin boxes.

"Wow," Yamamoto let out a low whistle at the rate of her typing. Never missing a key and really fast. A file popped open to reveal writing in some type of symbol language.

"Yuna would be an interesting addition to the family," Reborn commented. Yuna blinked. _Family?_

"Reborn!" Tsuna snapped, only to whimper when Reborn pulled out a gun.

"I'll just ignore that," Yuna murmured, glancing back at her worksheet. She noticed something; the numbers had some sort of relation… Her eyes widened and she started to scribble some things down on her worksheet. Surprised, she let a happy excited smile slip onto her face as she wrote what she assumed was the correct answer. She asked Reborn and he said it was. She let a happy smile take over her face. Everyone in the room stared at her. Tsuna and his friends had light blushes on their faces at the sudden burst of warm atmosphere from the usually emotionless girl.

She glanced over at them and blushed furiously, quickly ripping her gaze from them to the laptop screen. Yuna blinked. She started to understand the code in the file. Her eyes widened. Mafia? Some information about a Mafia family named 'Vongola' and then there was information about pass generation leaders, something about a 'family'. There were also other files with some other Mafia family names.

"What is this…?" Yuna asked her eyes still widened in shock.

"Being able to solve the code already, you really would be a good addition to the family," Reborn commented. Tsuna glanced at Reborn nervously.

"Vongola Tenth Generation Leader: Sawada Tsunayoshi," Yuna read. Tsuna's eyes widened. Yuna continued to scroll down until she saw her name. "Me?" She started reading until she read a specific private matter. "REBORN!"

Reborn snickered and smirked at her. She blushed and glared at him.

"Why is _that_ written here!?" Yuna asked blushing furiously. "Why both of them are mentioned here!?"

"Both of them, who?" Yamamoto asked. Gokudera blinked and glanced at Tsuna for some sort of answer. Tsuna shook his head, not knowing either.

"There's no way that the second one would even CONSIDER!" Yuna cried, embarrassed. Reborn continued to smirk at her. Yuna sighed. "I give up."

"What?" Gokudera asked.

"What's wrong, Kyoushi-san?" Tsuna asked, unsure. Yuna looked at them.

"Sawada-san, you have an evil tutor," Yuna sighed. Tsuna nodded knowingly. "Anyways, I owe you now Reborn, for helping me catch up."

Reborn showed her something written in the code. She blinked.

Yuna read it in her head. Her eyes softened and she nearly cried. All the guys except Reborn grew tense, not knowing what to do with a crying female.

_It must be lonely, with your parents always busy with work and your little sibling now in the care of your aunt. You now know about the Mafia, and the fact about your love for Tsunayoshi is strong. If you were to join the Vongolas, you won't be alone anymore._** (Reborn really knows how to persuade people…)**_It may be like a second family to you._

Yuna started to cry and she covered her face with her hands. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera started to freak out. What would they do with a crying girl!?

After a few minutes after the boys were freaking out and Yuna was drying her tears.

Yuna thought for a few moments.

"Thank you, but I don't think I'll join," Yuna said. Reborn looked at her surprised. "I'll assist you all, but not join you. I have some personal problems and things that would get in the way."

Was it just Tsuna or was he the only one that didn't understand what was going on? He glanced over at his two friends. Never mind, he wasn't the only one.

Reborn looked at Yuna strangely. She sure was strange and different.

--- **END OF FLASHBACK**

_I turned down the offer of joining them because I don't think that I could handle doing such a thingy. If I were to stay close to him in such a manner, with such close ties, I don't think that I could do it. I've seen him for many years and I've watched him, there's no chance that he would consider falling for me. He's fallen in love for a girl that's starting to fall for him as well, I assume. If I were to get any closer than I have, I would never be able to accept the fact that it's impossible. I just wouldn't be able to accept it. They're all such nice people, no matter what they do. I'm such a selfish person._

_There was one thing I don't understand. In the file on the laptop, there happened to be some information about a certain someone and that I may have some close relationship with, other than Tsuna. I find it strange because that person, I've only interacted a few times with… It's weird. He wouldn't even consider… Right?_

_I've got to babysit Irie tomorrow, even though he SHOULD be old enough to take care of himself. I'll probably just take him to the park and get some Ice cream or treat him to something. I hope he came out of his trauma now… I'll find out tomorrow._

_-Yuna

* * *

_.. Dun dun dun... There's a 2nd person *gasp*

Yuna's best with computers xD


	11. Just a game

This one's longer... It includes the future arc so... It has some spoilers for anyone who hasn't read or seen it yet.

* * *

Yuna was walking over to Irie's to visit him and his family. Currently, she had no clue where Tsuna and his friends were, they just suddenly disappeared. Yuna, being who she was, was incredibly worried. She had just recently learned some things about their Mafia activities, hung out with them more and that just added more to her worrying. She sighed and slipped her hands into her long black pants. She was wearing a dark red sweat with a hood. Her shoulder-length brown hair was down. Her brown eyes' sight drifted to look down the road before her. What she failed to notice was someone around the corner behind and then suddenly…

**POOF!**

"Hey! What!?" Yuna cried, not knowing what was going on. She shielded her eyes from the smoke. When it cleared up, she found herself looking in some sort of forest and then some fort in front of her.

"Yuna!" A voice shouted. She blinked and noticed a figure running towards her. Her eyes widened.

"IRIE!? IRIE SHOUICHI!?" She exclaimed. He grinned at her. "Wait! Why are you older!? Are you really Irie!?"

"Ah, I'm not use to the idea of you calling me by my last name anymore," He sighed. Yuna blinked.

"OH MY GOD!" She gasped, backing up.

"W-Wait! Yuna!" He said. "Sorry about that. Yeah, it's me, Irie Shouichi"

"How do I know you're not lying?" She asked cautiously.

"Well, let's see… Thinking back… I remember when I was about seven, Yuna-nee-chan happened to drop her ice cream on a cat and then a lot of interesting things happened. You tried washing that cat, which failed. You got scratched on your face and accidently fell in the tub, getting yourself wet. You then started complaining and said a boy's name. What was the name again? Tuna?"

"OKAY! STOP RIGHT THERE! Say no more!!! I now know you're Irie!" He grinned.

"Good! It'd be awkward if nee-chan didn't recognize me," He laughed.

"Irie… You're older?" She asked.

"Ah, I guess you aren't really _that_ involved with the Mafia yet," Irie murmured. Yuna shook her head. He turned around and started walking towards the strange looking place which she assumed was a fortress, gesturing for her to follow. When they entered, Yuna gaped at how big the place was. "That's right… This is the first time Yuna's been to the fort, since you are from ten years later."

"TEN YEARS!?" Yuna exclaimed. Irie smiled sheepishly.

"First, sorry but can you call me by my first name? Yuna nee-chan started calling me that about five years ago so I'm use to that."

"Five years!?" He nodded."Er… Shouichi? Now can you explain to me what's going on!?"

"Well, I was working on research before you appeared on the security cameras…," He began. "Before I start explaining things, I want you to promise something to me. Please promise me that if you are to see the Vongola, you will not let any of this any of this information escape to them." Yuna nodded.

"Vongola…? You mean Sawada-san? Why would he-"Yuna paused. Didn't Irie mention something about the Mafia earlier? "Iri- Shouichi, are you by any chance… Involved with the Mafia?"

Irie looked at her sadly for a moment, then shifted his gaze and nodded. He slipped his glasses up his nose, secretly slipping a piece of paper in her pocket without her knowing.

"I'm part of a mafia family called Millefiore, the leader is a man called 'Byakuran'," Irie explained calmly trying to choose his words correctly, sometimes unable to. "He wants to exterminate the Vongola family and get the Vongola rings along with the acrobaleno paci-"He paused immediately once he noticed that Yuna had stopped following him and stood very tense in one fixed spot, staring at him unbelievingly.

"E-exterminate the Vongola?" Yuna stuttered. Irie said nothing and nodded solemnly. "I don't want to be a part of this. Even if it is you Ir- Shouichi or anyone else I know!"

"Yuna-nee-chan, you promised to me when I was a child that you'd protect me," He murmured. Yuna's eyes widened, remembering.

--

_"Irie-kun! Are you okay? You're covered in bruises and cuts! Did the other kids pick on you??" Yuna asked a young Irie. He sniffed and rubbed the tears forming in his eyes, nodding. Yuna rubbed his head soothingly and ushered him into her house, treating his injuries. Once he was all cleaned and bandaged up Yuna stood up. Irie grabbed her sleeve._

_"Don't tell mom or dad," He begged. "They'd make me transfer schools or something!"_

_"Don't worry. If you don't want your mom or dad to see you like this, you can stay here until you're all better," Yuna said smiling at him. Irie looked at her._

_"Really?" Irie asked. Yuna nodded. He smiled. "Yuna-nee-chan is really nice! Thank you!" _

_Yuna picked him up and set him on the couch in her living room._

_"Here, watch T.V. I'll make it so those kids won't pick on Irie-kun ever again!" Yuna said, handing him the remote. He looked at her. "I'll tell your parents that you're staying over, if you hungry, you know where the kitchen is. I'll protect you Irie!"_

_"Thank you," He said again, smiling cutely. Yuna smiled and kissed his forehead._

_"Now be a good boy and stay in the house, okay?" He nodded. She left the house leaving him to watch some T.V._

_Now. There were some kids that'll be learning a lesson, she thought evilly. _

--

Yuna bit her lip and then stuttered an apology, turning to run and leave.

"Yuna!" Irie called, but she had run very far away. He looked at the direction she had run to sadly.

--

_Shouichi's part of the mafia!? He wants to get rid of Tsuna and the others now!? I don't get it anymore! _Yuna mentally screamed her eye shut tight as if to awaken her from a nightmare. When she opened them she saw a large explosion and familiar voices crying out in pain. _Gokudera!? Yamamoto!?_ She ran towards the battle to an unbelievable sight. She hid behind the trees, to see a blonde man with his hair looking like it was gelled back. She saw a familiar person that looked like Hibari standing in front of the other man.

"I'll bite you to death."

Scratch that. It _was_ Hibari Kyouya. Who else would use such a line? She was petrified as the two fought. She noticed an extremely injured Gokudera and Yamamoto. She also was shocked when the Tsuna that seemed to be from her time rushed out from the trees with a woman when Hibari had finished. Yuna wondered if she should runaway or go towards them. Her question had been answered.

"Who's there?" Hibari asked, slamming his tonfa into the tree before her. She stumbled backwards onto the ground, scared. He blinked and looked at the shocked and scared Yuna, shaking uncontrollably. His tonfas disappeared and his guard lowered. "Kyoushi Yuna."

Yuna looked at him, still shaking, attempting to crawl backwards and escape. The Hibari she knew would definitely bite her to death or something. She was surprised when she was wrapped in his suit's shirt and picked up bridal style.

"H-H-Hibari-san?" She asked. He said nothing but his grip on her was firm. What was going on?

"Kyoushi-san!" Tsuna exclaimed once he caught sight of her. Hibari sent him one look and Tsuna kept his distance.

"Sawada-san…," Yuna whispered, worried. Hibari glanced at her and glared at Tsuna. The woman spoke about something that made very little sense to Yuna and then Hibari set her down, doing something with some strange ring on his finger. A little yellow bird, which she recalled was the bird he always had with him since they were in Nanimori high school, landed on his shoulder. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into some strange place, a seemingly hidden door.

"H-Hibari-san? Where is this?" She asked.

"One of our research institutes in Japan," He said simply, still pulling her through the halls of the unfamiliar area. They stopped in front of another hallway. Yuna handed him back his shirt, which he took without a word.

"Why did you take me here?" She asked. He looked at her after slipping his jacket back on.

"You're here to assist us and I assume you want to check up on your friends," He said simply. She blinked and followed him as he walked down the hall. Tsuna had his left arm on a sling (I forgot what you call those things…). Was it injured? Gokudera lay treated from injuries on a bed attached with some IVs to his right arm. She looked at him worriedly. They entered the room. She was shocked to see Reborn there as well.

"Nice to see you, Hibari," Reborn greeted. "You too Yuna."

"Same here, baby," Hibari replied. Yuna looked at Reborn confused and nodded.

"REBORN!" A female voice cried. She noticed it was the same female that she assumed was Hayato's sister, by the way Gokudera said 'Sis!'. Gokudera fell out of the bed and the woman assumingly named 'Bianchi' hugged Reborn. "I'M NEVER LETTING GO OF YOU EVER AGAIN!! MY BELOVED!"

A boy she remembered seeing once or twice with Tsuna was now way taller than the last time she saw him. His name seemed to be 'Fuuta'. She noticed Hibari getting agitated with each person now entering the room.

"Hibari, you had something to same too…," Tsuna began but looked terrified at an angry Hibari.

"If you crowd any more people in here, I'll bite you to death!" He said darkly. He then beat Tsuna up, much to her distress and dragged her to somewhere else.

"Um! Hibari-san??" She asked. _Why'd you beat up Tsuna!? Poor guy…_ His grip on her wrist tightened as he continued to pull her through some more hallways. He glanced at her. She took this as her time to ask her questions. She remembered that she had promised to Shouichi that she wouldn't tell anyone what he had told her. "Why are you…? Older?"

"… You're ten years in the future," He said.

"And why am I here…?" She asked. He paused in front of some sort of room.

"I'm not sure." The door slid open and inside it was a simple bedroom with a laptop and it looked like an ordinary room. "This is the room you used when the ten year older you came to visit." The grip on her wrist weakened and she peered into the room. She blushed as she recognized some of her belongings. He easily walked into her supposedly room and opened one of her drawers and pulled out a few piles of paper in a code she recognized. "I was told by the older you to give you these if something were to happen."

She took them from him and he went to sit on 'her bed'. She took a seat on a chair beside a desk. Reading it, she soon began to comprehend a few things going on. Information about Millefiore, Vongola and other things. What immediately caught her attention was some writing about Hibari and Tsuna. Her eyes widened. That part of the note said:

_I knew that no matter what, I could never get Tsuna to love me, which broke my heart. It was much to my surprise when I started to interact with Hibari Kyouya more, until one certain day he cornered me. Telling me how my unrequited love for Tsuna could never work out, the fact that he had a crush on Sasagawa Kyoko._

Yuna paused and glanced at Hibari who was staring at her intently, shifting his gaze to read a book he found on the bedside table as if he was in the room casually every day. She went back to reading.

_He then told me some strange things; it turned out to be some sort of 'confession'. It was as if Reborn knew something was going to happen, writing it in the laptop._

_I didn't know what to do at the time. Kyouya knew I had a crush on Tsuna, and completely accepted it. Though, he still 'confessed'. It's come to my attention that 'tolerate' in Kyouya language meant 'love' in a twisted sort of way. I assume that my younger self would be reading this as it has come to my attention that something had happened to Irie. I agreed to 'date' Kyouya, though I told him I may not to be able to entirely return any sort of feelings he had. He agreed easily telling me that this was simply a game for him. But his eyes said otherwise. My diary will probably explain more to fact that I am running out of time._

_I'd like to inform you, my younger self, that Kyouya is the one that will most likely be there, not Sawada Tsunayoshi. No matter what, I doubt that my feelingly will ever be returned from Tsuna, a broken heart. As my hopes is that maybe somehow, you'll be able to love Kyouya before it's too late, hurting him would be just as devastating as it would be for your feelings to Tsuna. Even now, I'm still adapting my feeling to Kyouya, one day… One day I'll love him entirely, no matter…. Even if my feeling for Tsuna remain._

Yuna began to shake as tears formed in her eyes. Hibari glanced from the book, setting it back down on the table. Yuna bit her lip, trying to stop her tears. Hibari, despite himself, placed a kiss on her forehead, which surprised Yuna.

"You…," She sniffed. "Sawada-san… He…"

Hibari said nothing as she clung to him, crying her heart out.

"I know all about your feelings for him, since the day I saw you, the first time I've paid attention to you. Since you set foot in the reception room. That long ago. Your love for Sawada Tsunayoshi was longer, but no matter, you know he'd never return your feeling." He spoke the last line in an angered voice.

"Hibari-san," She whimpered, still crying. "I still don't think I can ever…"

She felt his grip tighten even painfully.

"You've already promised me," He spoke darkly into her ear, making her tense. "I don't plan on letting you break that promise. This is merely a game."

He detached himself from her and looked at her intensely. She dried her tears and shuddered in fear, not meeting his gaze. He left the room, only speaking a few words.

"Down the hall, on the right." With that, he left. Yuna looked questionably at him before the door slid close. Yuna shuffled through the drawers in her room. Upon finding her diary, she opened it to find many of the pages were now filled up, a few pictures slipped in a few pages. Starting from the pages she recalled she had last written on. She kept reading, no matter how devastating the information on. Tears continued to flow down her cheeks and onto the pages.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today…_

She read every single detail, anything scribbled down. Trying to understand what was going on.

_I'm now dating Hibari Kyouya._

She paused immediately, staring at that single line. Now quickly flipping through pages, she found a few snapshots of her from what she guess was a few years from the time she was in now. One of them was her with Hibari viewing the Sakura cherry blossoms. Another one was of him sleeping in the disciplinary/reception room. One of them was also her kissing his cheek while he slept. Yuna assumed it would take a long time to accept this information. Remembering one day, she had written in her diary…

_Kyoko is such a lucky girl to have Tsuna there for her for anything. Though it's unrequited and how much I despise this ache in my chest, I guess I can move on someday, if all my chances are gone, and wish them luck. I can already get the feeling that Kyoko is starting to like Tsuna back, and it's just plain heart breaking…_** (A/N: Ch 9)**.

Yuna wept as she collapsed on the bed, crying her eyes out.

It was only after approximately ten minutes she finally calmed down. She knew that one day, it was to happen. The fact that Tsuna would never return her feelings… That hopefully she'd move on. Doing her best to dry her tears, she remembered something he told her.

"Down the hall, on the right," She repeated. She exited her room and went down the hall. She found a room with everyone, excluding Hibari inside.

"Yuna!" Kyoko exclaimed, latching onto the surprised female.

"Kyoko?" Yuna asked, surprised. During the time that she started to hang with Tsuna and the others, the closer she had also gotten to Kyoko as friends. She doubted she could ever learn to hate the girl.

"Kyoushi-san!" Tsuna exclaimed. The other two she recalled to be Fuuta and Bianchi greeted her. She also recognized Ipin and Lambo, each of them holding lollipops. Everyone was so kind to her. For once… Yuna felt so happy. She smiled at them all, despite what happened earlier.

--

It had been 13 days, and Yuna had not seen Hibari at all.

She began to notice that Haru had a deep and open affection for Tsuna. Had she not noticed how Tsuna cared for Kyoko? _Haru sure is a strong girl… Unlike me._

She had breakfast with Tsuna, Reborn, Haru, Ipin, Bianchi, Fuuta, Kyoko and Lambo. Haru still displayed her love for Tsuna. Yuna only smiled at them. She left with Tsuna down an elevator.

"How're things going, being in the future?" Tsuna asked awkwardly.

"It's okay. Thanks for asking Sawada-san. How's it going for you?"

"You can call me Tsuna if you want. Everyone does. I keep getting beat up during my training, so it's the same as usual," He laughed, scratching his cheek grinning sheepishly.

"You'll get better soon enough," She said, offering him a smile. He blushed and thanked her. She hadn't ever seen Tsuna fighting, Reborn kept her from that. She wondered why.

When they entered the training floor, she saw Yamamoto and Gokudera. They all greeted each other while Reborn explained their training to them. Reborn handed Yuna a laptop.

"We need your assistance for some development for their training. Record anything you need for each of them." Yuna nodded and turned it on. Reborn was training Yamamoto; Hayato would be trained by his sister Bianchi. Reborn suddenly shot a bullet at Tsuna, much to Yuna's shock. When she checked their files, it was already recorded. Suddenly, flames were emitting from his forehead along with his gloves, his face completely emotionless. Yuna collapsed onto the floor with the unexpected sight.

"T-that's Sawada-san…?" She stuttered. Tsuna glanced at her and then looked at Lal Mirch. Her eyes shifted frantically when Tsuna was attacked, watching him dodge them. He was smashed into the wall, much to Yuna's relief, preventing a spiked ball from hitting him. Her arms were shielding her from any falling debris.

"If you don't pay attention, you will die." Yuna glanced from between her arms. There stood a familiar person. "I'm going to pry open all of your abilities."

It was Hibari!

* * *

Sorry if no one likes HibarixOC... There will still be some more TsunaxOC things so yeah.


	12. The Game of the Skylark

Writing Fanfiction can be a fun way of procrastinating.

Oh has anyone eaten Moon Cake today? I still love it~ Yummy as usual!

By the way, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :D

There's both HibarixOCxTsuna/18OC27 in this lol.

* * *

Yuna stared at Hibari in disbelief. He was the one that would be training Tsuna? No way!

"This level of power is a far cry from your future self," Hibari told Tsuna. Yuna watched Tsuna struggle to stop the spiked ball. He then used a technique called '**Dying Will Zero Point Break-through: First Edition**'. His two guardians cheered him on. Lal Mirch said it wasn't over.

Suddenly, Tsuna was enveloped by multiplying purple clouds. Unable to escape by such a quick multiplying speed, he was completely trapped. A ring that Hibari wore on his right middle finger shattered. The ball fell on the ground with a slight impact. Yuna started to type some information on Hibari and his use of a hedgehog 'globes of needles form'. Recording down the explanation Hibari gave. She glanced up, worried about Tsuna. She sent glances at Hibari who simply looked at her once.

"If you don't get out quickly, you will die." Yuna froze. She fidgeted from her spot on the ground slightly, not liking the sound of that. She looked at Reborn who gave an explanation about the Vongola trial. Bianchi took Gokudera training while Reborn took Yamamoto. She watched them exit and Hibari just stand there, his bird on his left hand, covering his mouth as he yawned with his right. Yuna continued to record down the time, and breathed out a sigh. She really hoped Tsuna was alright.

For a minute she wondered if it was alright for her to use her future self's diary to record what was going on. She chose against writing in that specific one because it would make it confusing for even her. She'd get a different book of some sort, or maybe…

"**STOP IT!!**" Tsuna's voice cried from inside the sphere.

"The oxygen is nearly out," Kusakabe said solemnly. Yuna noticed that her fingers just lay unmoving on top of the laptop keys. Lal Mirch decided to take charge.

"Cease this training at once!" She commanded. Hibari countered with a speech about Tsuna having to be tested. Reborn stood there, watching this dispute.

Unexpectedly, a light began emit from the globe and it began to crack with a large explosion. Yuna shielded her eyes, recording down the time and the words _**X GLOVES VERSION: VONGOLA RING**_.

"He's passed," Reborn said. Tsuna looked shocked himself to see the gloves. Yuna continued to record information down, listening to everyone sound, looking at everything and filling in the file. Hibari used a box and took out his cloud tonfas. A fight began between Hibari and Tsuna.

_Using his flames as a booster, Sawada Tsunayoshi can move at a speed invisible to the naked eye. Version. V.R has a special peak-type characteristic. Tsunayoshi is overwhelmed by the flame's power, he's limited to what he can control._

She continued to write information down at lightning speed. She began to worry about Tsuna as she continued to type. She glanced just in time to see Tsuna release a cloud box. Yuna noticed something and quickly wrote down:

_The Sky Flame can open other boxes, though it's unable to draw out the full power of the other boxes that aren't of the Sky._

She saved the information gathered and then shut the laptop, sighing. She looked up to see Hibari looming over her. She jumped slightly when he spoke unexpectedly.

"Come." With that, he turned around and walked towards the exit. She stood up and followed him, along with Kusakabe to who knows where.

Before she left she took one last glance as she passed Tsuna and smiled.

"Your flame was really beautiful." And then left.

--

Yuna sighed as she looked at the information she acquired from the past few days. It really did depend on them themselves for their training. Hibari didn't stay in the base, unlike her. He visited every now and then, but not often.

She wasn't really interested in the group meetings, so she skipped, easily gaining the information from the meeting in other ways. The more research Yuna did, the less she saw everyone else. She ate her meals usually by herself at irregular times. She longed for some sort of contact or conversation, even if it was with Hibari!

The past few days were full of research and barely any time for anything else. But on this particular day, nothing was happening. She pulled out booklet she decided to use for her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_These past few days have been lonely. I'm having less and less contact with everyone else. It's getting lonely. It's been quiet; the only sound I can remember clearly is the quick taps of my keyboard. I monitor the security cameras every now and then, and I feel myself getting jealous of Kyoko. I could never hate her, but… She's been interacting more with Tsuna. I guess Hibari is right, Tsuna will never return these feelings._

_I wonder how Shouichi's doing these past few days… I have to keep my guard up for any sort of attack. _

Yuna paused. She hadn't done any laundry for quite some time. She glanced at a hamper full of old laundry. Fortunately for her, her future self kept a box in the closet labeled 'old clothes'. According to Hibari, she kept them there for 'just in case' situations. Yuna sighed. She needed to do some laundry. Some clothes were falling out of the little hamper, so Yuna had to pick those up. Upon picking the pair of pants she first wore when she went to the future, a piece of paper slipped out of her pocket. Yuna blinked and picked it up. On it, were two different numbers: one seemed to be a phone number of some sort and the other seemed to be some sort of coded password or something.

"Irie," Yuna murmured, slipping the paper in her diary and hiding the book in a secret place. Picking up her hamper with ease, she exited her room. She greeted some people every now and then. So far, she had come across Ipin, Lambo, Fuuta and Haru. Yuna quickly put her clothes in the washing machine and left.

Upon walking in the hallway, she ran into Tsuna. She smiled at him.

"Hello Sawada-san," Yuna said, blushing.

"Y-yeah," He replied, smiling back. "A-about that time…"

"That time?" Yuna asked, confused.

"Yeah… When you said my flame was beautiful… Thanks," He said his face red. Yuna's blush grew and she nodded.

"It really was though," Yuna said. She hadn't spoken to Tsuna in so long… "So how has training been these past few days?"

"It's been going… Alright," He said smiling sheepishly. Yuna nodded, getting the idea not to pry anymore then a thought struck her.

"You know, Sawada-san looks best smiling," Yuna said blushing lightly.

"Eh!" Tsuna exclaimed, bright red. "Y-you're making me sound like a girl!"

"Really! Sorry! It's just that, whenever I watch Sawada-san training, I've never seen you smile while in hyper dying will…," Yuna said embarrassed. "It kind of gets depressing… But it's very refreshing to see you smile!"

Tsuna turned beet red, mumbling something which Yuna couldn't understand.

"Pardon?"

"You too!" He exclaimed. Yuna jumped slightly. "I mean! When I first talked to Kyoushi-san, you never smiled. You always had some sort of distant, angry or sad look on your face! But now… You look cute when you smile!"

Yuna turned nearly as dark red as Tsuna. She gave him a gentle smile. Grabbing his face, she planted a kiss on his left cheek and continued to smile at him. He gaped like a fish. Placing a finger on her lips she said to him:

"Let's make an agreement, if you call me Yuna, I'll call you Tsuna!" She said. Tsuna nodded dumbly, making Yuna laugh. "Bye Tsuna-san!"

"Y-yeah," He said stupidly.

--

Yuna entered her room and collapsed in a heap on the floor, her hands covering her mouth as she couldn't believe what she had just done.

--

Hibari and Reborn sat in the monitor room, watching the scene that had just occurred. Hibari stared at the screen darkly, slamming his hand down wobbling the table, creating cracks on the surface. Reborn smirked at Hibari.

"What're you going to do, Skylark?" He asked.

"I'm going to teach a lesson on how_** I**_ play this game," Hibari said in a dark voice, exiting the room.

"This sounds interesting," Reborn said, leaning back in his chair, watching the monitors. He'd get the table fixed later.

--

Yuna walked down the hallways to the laundry room, completely in a daze, not noticing the figure looming behind her. When she turned to open the laundry room's door, to hands slammed from both sides of her and didn't now allow her to open the door. She jumped and shook uncontrollably. Those two arms… She whipped around and saw Hibari's murderous face. Nowhere to escape, she looked up at him, scared.

"H-Hibari-san? Is something the matter?" She stuttered.

"If you interact with Sawada Tsunayoshi in that way ever again, I'll bite you to death!" He growled. Yuna blushed and covered her face in her hands. Hibari has seen that!? "Do I make myself clear?"

"W-Why do you have such a problem with it?" Yuna asked, raising her head slightly, still embarrassed.

"It ruins the game," He said in a low voice. "Outsiders will be bitten to death if they disrupt the game. The way you act with that herbivore is disgusting."

"I-I don't think I like this game," She said. He glowered at her. "I mean… Shouldn't you be playing this _game_ with the older me? B-because, the current me does-"

"I play this game however I want," He said darkly, taking her lips into a bruising kiss.

--

Tsuna was still worked up about the kiss on the cheek he received. He was walking around the base aimlessly. He happened to turn a corner to see a very shocking sight. Future Hibari was kissing Yuna. He immediately ran to hide himself from their view, back behind the corner wall.

_H-Hibari-san and Yuna!?_ His mind screamed. He immediately ran to find Reborn.

--

"REBORN!" Tsuna cried, bursting through a door.

"Dame-Tsuna. What are you doing?" Reborn asked, watching the cameras at the scene of Hibari and Yuna.

"Reborn! Explain THAT to me!" Tsuna exclaimed, pointing at the screen.

"Baka-Tsuna, you never knew? Future Hibari was dating Yuna."

"EEEEEH!"

Reborn kicked him.

"Keep your voice down," He commanded. Tsuna covered his mouth with his hand. While watching this, Tsuna pondered a few questions. Why was he so worked up…?

--

Hibari watched at Yuna slid onto the ground in shock. He smirked. This game seemed to have its benefits.

Yuna covered her mouth with her hands. She didn't mean to lose her first kiss to Hibari! She had always hoped she'd lose it to Tsuna! Curses!

Hibari looked down at her. His bad mood still wasn't gone, despite the fact that he had such an interesting _treat_ in the middle of the game. He picked her up by the back of her collar and slung her over his shoulder. She squeaked in surprise as he began walking.

"H-HIBARI-SAN!" She exclaimed in surprise. "Where're we going??"

"I'm bored."

--

"Hiii! Where's Hibari taking Yuna!?"

"Dame-Tsuna, since when did you start calling her by her first name?" Reborn asked.

"Since today! Now where are they heading!?" Many lewd ideas popped up in Tsuna's head, a blush adorned on his cheeks.

"Baka Tsuna," Reborn kicked him in the head. "They're heading to the training room."

"EH! THE TRAINING ROOM!?" Tsuna rushed out of the room.

--

Yuna dodged a tonfa aimed at her head. The older Hibari was a lot faster than the last time she had fought him, which was his PAST self. Either way, she lost both battles. By the looks of it, Hibari wouldn't be going easy on her. She could either take it two ways: Fight him and lose… Or. Yuna gulped. Find a way out of it. One way was to… Yuna mentally smacked herself. NO WAY WOULD SHE KISS OR SEDUCE SUCH A GUY!

Ugh. She sounded like a whore. She whimpered as one of his tonfas slammed into her arm. By the looks of it, it would bruise.

"Such a weak herbivore," Hibari muttered. Yuna looked at him.

"If I'm such a weak herbivore, why waste your time with me?" She shot back. He smirked.

"Because you're a herbivore happened to strike my attention, especially when playing such an interesting game."

He kicked her in the side, sending her flying. She struggled to stand up.

"I'm surprised you haven't begged for mercy yet," Hibari said smirking.

"And let you have the satisfaction of seeing that? No way," She spat back at him. He frowned.

"Either way, seeing you in such a weak way is still amusing."

"Sadistic bastard."

"Hn." He slammed his tonfa centimeters from her head. She looked at him terrified. Yuna came up with a plan. She extended her arms to him and he raised an eyebrow.

"K-Kyouya," She whimpered cutely. He blinked and she took the chance of his distraction to attempt to punch him in the face, only for him to recover quickly and jump back. He glowered at her.

"Using such methods…," He muttered. She smirked at him. It added to his rage. "I wonder if you'll still be wearing that smirk after I bite you to death!"

"Uh oh," She whispered as he swiftly ran towards her and raised his tonfa.

It was caught in mid swing by a sudden hand.

"Stop this immediately, Hibari-san."

* * *

Dun dun dun....

Pervy Tsuna lmao.


	13. Thoughts

I've been looking at a few things and I'm curious. Who do YOU reviewers think Yuna should end up with?

* * *

"Tsuna-san!" Yuna exclaimed. Tsuna did not advert his gaze. His hand held Hibari's tonfa in a vice grip with his X GLOVES. The emotionless face of Tsuna looked at Hibari, definitely not pleased.

"Get out of the way herbivore," Hibari said.

"No," Tsuna replied firmly. Hibari ripped his tonfa out of Tsuna's grasp and swung at him. Tsuna quickly dodged and came at him with his flames as boosters, Hibari easily leaped over him, making Tsuna have to use his flame to decrease the force as his feet slammed into the wall.

"Hey! You two! Stop it!" Yuna cried. The two completely ignored her, still going at each other. She saw Hibari pull out a boxed weapon. Tsuna seemed to be preparing some sort of attack, gathering himself from the large boost into the wall. She latched onto Hibari's arm, preventing him from activating his boxed weapon. When Yuna entered Tsuna's field of vision, he halted his attack almost immediately. Hibari glared at her for disrupting his battle just when it was getting amusing. Yuna looked very pathetic at the moment, glancing between the two of them frantically, still holding onto Hibari's arm. Yuna looked at Tsuna sadly for a moment. "Thank you Tsuna-san for helping me, but please, there's no reason for the two of you to fight!"

They both shot her an '_are you stupid_?' look. Yuna was completely clueless when it came to certain fights. **(You figure that out.)**

"I'll let you off this time, herbivore," Hibari growled, tearing his arm from Yuna's grasp, walking off. Yuna looked at him questionably, rubbing her arm, remembering when he supposedly bruised her. Tsuna reverted back to normal, slipping his 'mittens' off. Yuna couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that.

"Tsuna-san, you looked cool back there. Thank you for protecting me from getting hit," She smiled at him. He blushed and nodded. She then gave him a sad smile. "Tsuna-san is a really nice guy."

_Kyoko's extremely lucky…_ She thought sadly.

Tsuna blinked. Was him being a nice guy a bad thing? Why did she look so sad?

--

Hibari was definitely not in a good mood. Upon entering his home, he immediately changed. He laid down in an empty room except for a futon. He glared at the ceiling and then his eyes slid closed.

_"Kyouya, you're really going to mess up your sleeping schedules," A 17 year old looking Yuna said, poking his cheek. Hibari grumpily opened his eyes see his smiling 'girlfriend'._

_"Do you know the consequences of disrupting my sleep?" He asked._

_"Its afterschool, you'll catch a cold if you continue to sleep out on the roof! Definitely not on my 'let Kyouya do' list!"_

_"What IS on your list?" He countered. Yuna pouted at him. Hibird landed on Yuna's head shouting 'Hibari! Hibari!'_

_"… I wonder why you teach your bird the things you do…"_

_"Why do you care?"_

_"Because I hear it every day."_

_"Get use to it."_

_"Yeah, yeah." An awkward silence befell upon the two. Hibari knew that Yuna was trying her best not to mention Sawada Tsunayoshi so he didn't say anything about her attempts. "So…"_

_"You don't have to force a conversation," Hibari sighed sitting up. She smiled sheepishly at him. "But the next time you wake me up like that, I'll bite you to death."_

_"Bleh. Hey wait. Did you say 'like that'? So does that mean, you wouldn't mind if I wake you up with other methods?"_

_"Other methods… How?" He asked out of boredom._

_"Suffocating you… Throwing water… Choking…" And thus, the list began. Hibari sighed; he wondered why he listened to her rant in the first place. "Kissing." Ah, that method… Wait… WHAT?_

_"What was that?" He asked._

_"Stabbing?" Yuna asked. Apparently she had been listing at a rate of almost a method a second. _

_"No. Before that."_

_"Screaming in your ear?" Scratch that. A rate of almost one every half second._

_"… You know what I mean."_

_"Actually, no I don't," Yuna replied, smirking at him. He glared at her. Why didn't he ever bite her to death? "Fine, kissing?"_

_Hibari gave her a blank look. Yuna laughed._

Hibari's eyes shot open. He seemed to have fallen asleep. He blamed at herbivore, always creating some sort of trouble for him. He sat up and gazed blankly at the wall. He recalled the memory of her actually waking him up by kissing him on the cheek. She had flashed a picture of it, telling him that he looked so peaceful sleeping, unlike when he was biting people to death.

He stood up and walked over to the door, sliding it open to reveal the sight of his backyard. Hibird called him and landed on Hibari's messy mop of hair, nesting in it. He also recalled the time that her friends had asked her questions about her dating him. They were wondering if he had threatened her, or was holding something against her, forcing her to date him. He nearly smirked at that thought.

His gaze drifted to the sky. Was it something like that important? A cloud would look like nothing without a sky behind it, wouldn't it? Hibari gritted his teeth, not liking that idea. He respected the older Tsunayoshi, but the current one could change and alternate the current future. Swipe his _prey_ right from under his nose. Hibari glared at the clear sky.

He certainly did not like the idea of that.

--

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't help but wonder why Tsuna and Hibari were fighting. Did Hibari not like the fact that his fight got interrupted? Maybe he needed to burn off some anger and decided to take it out on Tsuna? Wait, does that mean he went easy on me? That's interesting. I wonder what happened during the ten years… Hibari seems to dislike Tsuna, though Reborn tells me he respected Tsuna's elder self… Why is that?_

_Bleh. Boys. I'll never understand them! I still have the number Shouichi gave me. I called it a few times. He explained things to me. Apparently, it was information on Millefiore! I couldn't tell if the data was reliable or not, I asked Reborn but all he told me was "Check your resources to see if your information is reliable or not." He didn't help. It's Shouichi! I doubt he would lie to me, but it's the future and he's the enemy now! I'm not sure if he's giving me this information because he's some sort of spy in Millefiore or if he's trying to fool me! Damn it Shouchi! Which is it!?_

_I've been embarrassing myself these few days I bet! Tsuna's been acting strange towards me! It's probably because I'm one of the people that got taken to the future. I really think that Kyoko's lucky… Hey, my diary's filled with me ranting about Kyoko's luck. I really need to cut that out. _

_Ugh! I can't get over the fact that I lost my first kiss ALREADY! I know I'm 16, but COME ON!!!! Isn't Hibari right now like, 26 years old!? He must be a pedo then! … Why does he dislike Tsuna so much!? Tsuna's so lovable… What's interesting is the fact that we can change the future right now… It's kind of creepy actually… Time paradox anyone? God I love that paradox!_

_-Yuna_

--

Yuna sat in the training room quietly and alone. She was staring blankly at a book that lay on her lap. Her fingers slid along the pages, a soft sigh slipping past her lips. It was a photo album that she was gazing at. She looked at a picture of her with her parents. The beginning of the album until the end was in chronological order. She frowned as she recognized a picture, the last picture she had remembered taking before this whole future-trip. The other pictures were completely unknown to her.

Yuna noticed that there was a picture of a girl that was familiar, but she couldn't recognize her correctly. She'd ask Hibari later, if he ever talked to her again that is.

After a few more pages, she noticed more pictures of her and Hibari instead of her family. In the photos, she didn't recognize anyone except for Hibari which was strange. People change so much over the years… Yuna shut her eyes, on the verge of tears.

What if she wouldn't change over the years? What were to happen if she were to get killed while trapped in the future? Would this all be a waste of time and effort for her?

She buried her face into the photo album, silently weeping to herself. Everything in the future was messed up, nothing turned out the way she expected it to be! She didn't want this kind of future, unrequited love and someone who believes everything was just a game! She didn't… The album fell out of her lap, revealing a page of an extremely familiar person.

_Tsuna…?_ Yuna pondered, drying her tears, she took the picture out of the album. Tsuna seemed to have his hair in the same style, only that it was messier, his eyes were nearly the exact same as the ones from when he used his dying will. There was a large, visible difference though. He was smiling…

Yuna noticed from where the photo once was, before she had taken it out, was a slip of paper.

_A smile just for you._

_-Sawada Tsunayoshi_

It seemed his handwriting was the exact same as she remembered it to be. She flipped the photo over to see her own writing.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, Decimo Vongola. A wonderful smile before he was no more._

_Goodbye._

Yuna's eyes widened at that. He was no more? Goobye? What did that mean…? Was Tsuna… Dead?

"No way…," She murmured. True, he was a future mafia boss. Scratch that. In this photo, he WAS a mafia boss. That didn't mean he could get killed so easily… Right? Yuna bit her lip, resisting the urge to cry. Images of her friends flashed in her mind. Setting the picture back, she noticed a photo of the whole group. Her gaze drifted to the females of the group. None of them had a frown on their face, and none of the smiles looked force. She noticed that she wasn't in the picture. Was she the one taking it? Flipping the face she nearly laughed out loud, despite her crying earlier.

It was a photo of Hibari, Tsuna and a female with long hair. Her hair was about down to her elbows and she looked extremely confused and surprised. By the looks of it, it seemed Tsuna and Hibari must have dragged this girl down for a surprise picture. Tsuna seemed to have held the camera with his left hand; his right arm was dangling around her neck. Hibari didn't look very pleased, though he didn't look very angry either. Well, that's just Hibari for you. Tsuna, on the other hand, was grinning like an idiot. The girl in the middle had a light blush on her cheeks, staring in surprise as the camera.

Yuna blinked, noticing that the woman was holding hands with Hibari. With Hibari's having such an expression and Tsuna being in the photo. Who could this woman possibly be? Yuna scratched her chin, unable to figure it out. Hibari, just happened to need to pass through the training room.

"Um… Hibari-san?" Yuna called. He paused and glanced at her. She raised the photo. "Do you know who this person is?"

Hibari blinked and walked over, leaning down to get a good look at the person. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Yuna like she was an idiot. She looked back at him, completely oblivious. Hibari sighed and sat down beside her. This girl really was clueless.

"This woman," He began. Yuna looked at him intently. "Happens to be a close person to me and Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"I can already see that," Yuna said pouting. He smirked at her. "Does my future self know her?"

"… In a twisted sort of way, yeah."

"Then who is it?"

"That person is you," Hibari spoke in a calm manner, already predicting her reaction.

"EHHHH!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Don't shout in my ear or I'll bite you to death," He growled.

"Hibari-san always says that," Yuna murmured. "I wonder if Hibari-san has rabies."

"What was that!?" He snarled angrily. Yuna snickered.

"Just kidding," She laughed. "So this is what I look like in the future?"

"Yeah," Hibari said, picking up the album and flipping through a few pictures. Yuna stopped him in the middle and asking him who the girl was from the first few pages. "You have a hard time recognizing people, don't you? That's your sister Yoko dummy."

"Yoko!?" Yuna covered her mouth once Hibari shot her a glare. "She's changed."

"Not really," Hibari retorted. "You just suck a remembering faces."

"Hey! Wait a minute! How does Hibari-san know my sister?"

"I've met her a few times when I visited your house."

"Really? Cool."

"Isn't visiting someone's house and family normal?"

"I guess… Sometimes excluding parents."

Hibari glanced at and sighed. He patted her head.

"You're like a lonely rabbit," He snickered.

"Hey!"

--

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was an eventful day. I sat down and had a fun talk with Hibari about the photos I found in the album. I never really took Hibari as the talkative type, but I guess when you find a topic he enjoys in some way, he'll talk. Despite how he acts most of the time, he can be a nice guy. But there's one this for sure. I'M NOT A LONELY RABBIT!!!_

_NO WAY AM I ONE! _

_I've been having a problem ever since that talk. Every time I look at photos, I start to wonder what my family is like now. Is Yoko still in school? If I were to add ten years to her age, she'd be about 17, right? I haven't seen her in so long. Since I was sick, she left to live with my aunt, and still hadn't come back before I took this trip to the future. My parents? Where are they now? Were they continuing to deprive us of parental love? Is this like…? Future-home-sick? I'm not sure._

_I remember there was a kid I use to know. We've stopped talking for over a year… Though. I still remember he told me, that one day he'd want to become a scientist and create humanoid robots. I wonder if he'll ever achieve that. He said he wanted to do that, because mother had passed away, and he truly misses her. It must be lonely. I don't get that much attention, but I can still see my parents from time to time. He can never see her again… Poor kid._

_I should find a good motivation for myself too! The ones I've been using are love powered and no offense… Wait, how in the world could I offend myself!? Anyways, for me to use my current ones, one day, they won't work anymore. I already have one that isn't because of my unrequited love… But will my effort be enough?_

_-Yuna

* * *

_

Lol, Lonely rabbit.

By the way, I'm I going to quick into the plot? Should I slow it down a bit, or is the rate I'm going at in the story OK?

O.o;

Anyways, thanks for reading chapter 13 :D


	14. Decisions

Well, here's ch 14....

Recently I've been sorta tired, but currently, I'm kind of hyper XD.

Yep. I've had some candy. :D Go candy!~

* * *

Yuna sighed, carrying her laptop walking through the hallway of the base.

"HEEEEEEY!" A loud voice roared throughout the entire base.

Yuna stumbled, catching her laptop before it fell to the ground. She sighed in relief. She looked down the hallway and her left eye twitched. What in the world were they doing!?

"What the heck was that?" Yuna asked, stepping into the room. She was greeted with a strange sight: Sasagawa Ryohei carrying a girl who was holding an owl. She immediately recognized the female; her name was Dokuro Chrome, the guardian of Mist, aside from Rokudo Mukuro.

"Did we disturb you?" Reborn asked, noticing her laptop.

"Nah, I was taking a stroll. I've been trapped in the library too much these few days," Yuna replied. "What happened to Dokuro-san?"

"Ah, I see you've checked the profiles. This is your first time seeing her in person, right?" Yuna nodded.

"Hey Yuna! You're way smaller than usual," Ryohei commented.

"I'm not small," Yuna retorted. Ryohei just laughed.

--

"Dokuro Chrome, eh?" Yuna asked, gazing down at the mist guardian.

"Poor girl. She has not only external injuries, but she as malnutrition," Bianchi said.

"She probably hasn't eaten anything for days…," Yuna murmured. She sighed and left the room, interested in what information Ryohei really had to bring.

--

Ryohei explained about visit Varia as a messenger.

"Some source told the Varia about you guys who came from ten years ago, and I heard about it over there too," He said. "Only top members of Vongola and its affiliates know about it. There are many that don't believe it."

"Affiliate family, you mean Dino-san's Chiavorone family too!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

Dino Chiavorone is the 10th generation boss. He was the former student of Reborn, he also became known as 'Bucking-Horse Dino'. He's a total klutz without his family members there. Yuna wondered why that information was included on his profile, but supposed it was part of his 'weaknesses'. He was also the one who trained Hibari Kyouya.

"The order for us, the tenth's family, is to raid Millefiore's Japanese branch in five days." Yuna paused from any current thoughts and looked up from her spot on the couch. _Five days?_

"Our objective was to take down Irie Shouichi, right? It concurs completely!" Lal Mirch said. Yuna froze immediately. What were they going to do to Shouichi!?

"But whether to carry out the plan and how, will be your decision," Ryohei told Tsuna.

"WHAT!? ME??" Tsuna exclaimed. Yuna shifted her gaze to look down at her laptop, resting in her lap.

"But as long as the chief of this hideout is the Vongola 10th boss, he will make the decision," Ryohei said. "Your deadline is until the end of today. We're all counting you, Sawada."

Yuna happened to catch the glance Ryohei sent Lal Mirch. "About my master, later I'll…" Lal Mirch looked at him surprised. Yuna blinked. "NOW I NEED FOOD AND SLEEP TO THE EXTREME!!!" How do you SLEEP to the extreme? She'd never understand Ryohei.

Tsuna started to freak out about the new information and burden he now carried.

"You're the boss. Stop that shameful whining," Reborn told him. Yuna abruptly stood up in the middle of some of the guardians trying to comfort Tsuna and left the room.

_Yuna-san?_ Tsuna watched her leave the room questionably.

--

Yuna sat silently on her bed, glancing over at the album on the desk on the other side of the room. She looked at the laptop on her bedside table. They were planning to take down her little 'nii-san'. They treated each other just like family since they were kids. She always acted like an older sister, but in truth he was technically older than her by a few days. Yuna sighed and leaned her head against the cold wall of her room.

She mentally matured faster than Shouichi because she barely saw her parents, so she had to learn to take care of herself and her sister. Yuna pondered whether she should inform him or not. If she were to, she'd be betraying the Vongola. If she didn't, it'd practically be betraying their 'family-like friendship.' In the future, he may be the enemy, but he was still Irie Shouichi. She promised him to protect him… Yuna banged her forehead against her knee repeatedly. What was she supposed to do? He did give her access to Millefiore's files; she only used the data that she found was highly in need for the Vongola research and development of training. She was careful of what she chose, knowing that there was a fifty-fifty chance of the information being fake. She used a private line to contact him…

Yuna made her decision when she flipped open her laptop and slipped on some earphones.

"Ah! Yuna-nee-chan!" Shouichi said in surprise when he appeared on her screen. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah, it's just that I've come to a few conclusions," Yuna told him, making sure her voice was quiet so that people outside her door couldn't hear her. Making sure, she also intently monitored the security cameras around the Vongola base. Shouichi kept quiet, listening. "I've decided to check up on your ever now and then, not as an ally, but as a nee-chan. It's as simple as that." Shouichi stayed silent for a few moments. He grinned at her, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

"Still the same as usual, nee-chan," He laughed. Yuna frowned.

"Shut up about it or I'll send embarrassing photos of you all over Millefiore's system." That did the trick. Shouichi froze immediately.

"Um… Nee-chan's still as evil as ever as well," He added.

"I heard that," She retorted. He snickered.

"I have embarrassing photos of Yuna-nee-chan too!" He countered. She blinked, nearly falling out of her chair.

"I don't know how you have those, but I have a connection to Millefiore's system, unlike you who doesn't for Vongola."

"Ah, touché," He laughed.

"Anyways, how're things going? Showing off the brainy side of you I presume?" Yuna said smirking. Shouichi frowned.

"I assume you're making a big fuss over everything and being a slave driver," He shot back.

"Ouh, seems like you've changed over the length of 10 years! You've got a bitchy personality now!"

"Nee-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah," She grinned like an idiot at him. _I won't tell him about the plans, but I guess its okay to check up on him._

"Back to the conversation we had before, why did you try to throw a cat into the toilet?" Shouichi asked. Yuna blushed in embarrassment.

"That is a mystery that will never be solved!" She said, striking a pose. She saw Shouichi nearly fall out his chair from holding in his laughs. She blinked as she noticed that someone was walking down the halls to her room. Uh oh. "I got to go, someone's coming."

She saw Shouichi nod and then she quickly cut the connection, and deleted any traces of the conversation. Yuna quickly opened a few files and started to record down the mission that Ryohei was explaining earlier. The door slid open without even knocking, Hibari walked inside. She blinked and looked at him questionably, feigning her surprise.

"You need to learn something called 'knocking'," She commented. He frowned at her. "So, what're you here for?"

"I've come to inform you that Sawada Tsunayoshi has decided for us to join the battle," Hibari said plainly.

"Really?" Yuna asked. Hibari nodded. "By the way, how's Dokuro-san doing? I heard that she was coughing out a lot of blood."

"She's out of immediate danger for now. I made her draw out the power of the Vongola ring and live under her own power. I assume, since you are one of the Vongola that has learn a variety of information by the files, that Rokudo Mukuro was the creator of the missing organs for Dokuro Chrome. Right now, she's using her own illusions to make up for her missing organs."

"That's amazing. Hibari-san, you sure know a lot about the Vongola rings," Yuna said in surprised. "Elders can be so much wiser."

"I'm also still training Sawada Tsunayoshi," He said, leaning against a wall.

"How does that seem to be progressing?" Yuna asked, turning to fill in the new acquired information.

"He's still fighting like an herbivore. He hasn't even used his weapon yet," Hibari said with a yawn. "I'm going to go take a nap." With that he left.

"Hibari's a weird guy."

--

Yuna sighed as she walked down the dim lighted hallways of the base. She had been working on some research and had just gone to get a drink. She blinked as she heard some weird sounds around the corner, near the bedrooms. Yuna was greeted with the sight of Hibari holding Gokudera's boxed animal Uri, while it was scratching the base's wall. Yamamoto, Reborn, Gokudera and Tsuna were talking to Hibari.

"What're you all doing?" Yuna asked with a yawn. They all look at her.

"Uri wandered over to Hibari-san's place," Tsuna told her, smiling. "Did we wake you?"

"Nah, I was getting some milk to drink after some research," Yuna told him.

"Have you been sleeping regularly?" Reborn asked. Yuna paused and smiled awkwardly.

"Sort of…," She said, scratching her cheek.

"Go to sleep then," Hibari commanded. With a yawn, he turned to leave.

"Thanks, I'll repay this debt… Yeah," Gokudera said to him.

"I'm not holding my breath, Gokudera Hayato," Hibari said.

"W-What do you mean by that!?"

"Ah! Hibari-san! Let's all do our best together tomorrow," Tsuna said smiling.

"No thanks," Hibari said. Yuna sighed and shook her head. After some other speech about his strength he left. "Good night."

"Good night," Yuna yawned and Tsuna said.

"He'll never change," Yuna said stretching. "Well, I'm going to go sleep, night."

"Good night Yuna-san!" Tsuna said.

"Night," Yamamoto and Gokudera said.

"See ya," Reborn said from his place perched on Yamamoto's shoulder.

--

Yuna sighed as she leaned back in her chair. The truth was that she lied about getting some milk. She actually went to get some coffee to keep her awake, it still didn't help. She had been secretly informed about the surprise attack a few moments ago, as she viewed the security cameras she saw Tsuna and the raid group running towards the exit. She wondered if she should assist them with her acquired data or should she just sit back and watch. She glanced at her bed. Sleep was an option as well.

Suddenly, Yuna felt an acute pain in her head and the sudden feeling of nausea. Covering her mouth with her hand, she slid onto the ground and curled up in a ball. Was something in the coffee that she drank? She felt something pushing up her esophagus. She couldn't hold it in and abruptly instead of what she thought was vomit, blood was ejected from her throat.

_What the hell!?_ Her mind screamed. Something within her felt terribly wrong. With her vision going blurry, an image flashed before her eyes: A page from her diary.

_Left, 3__rd__ drawer down. Emergency medicine._

Trying to keep herself conscious and steady, she quickly opened and in there, was a box. Inside the box was a syringe.

_Is this the medicine?_ Yuna wondered, losing consciousness fast. _Why would I have drugs anyways?_ She quickly injected herself with it.

A burning sensation from her right hand, then her vision went black.

* * *

Yeah. I'm like half-way done ch 15. I had this chapter already typed last night around 1am lol.

Around this part, as a heads-up is going to be a merging of 2 arcs. The future arc and an arc I'm making up. Well, it really isn't an arc.. Just something that I'm putting into the plot. :P


	15. Dimenticato

Well, I had to study for some tests and I still do._ *sigh*_

Oh yeah, I was thinking of writing a FF full of oneshots of Yunax Reborn! Chars.

**Any suggestions/requests for pairings?**

(I'll still be working on this FF as well, just had an attack of plots during classes and tests because they're such pedestrian thinking classes.. bleh. Oh well.)

* * *

Yuna awoke feeling weak and slightly numbing sensation all over. She noticed she was in a medical room. She glanced at her right hand, it was bandaged.

"Ah, you're awake," Bianchi said, leaning on the door frame. Yuna opened her mouth to say something, but then felt her throat burn and she couldn't speak. "You can't talk?" Yuna nodded. "Haru and Kyoko found you lying unconscious on the floor with blood surrounding you. Is there a reason why you were holding a syringe?" Yuna glanced at her and pointed to her throat.

Yuna knew this was getting her nowhere, especially the fact that she couldn't answer anything but yes or no questions. She attempted to get off the bed, only to find her legs collapse under her.

"Hey! You shouldn't be walking!" Bianchi exclaimed, rushing over. Yuna shook her head, standing up, using the bed side for support. She slowly walked to her room to find Haru and Kyoko looking pale while cleaning up the blood.

"Yuna-chan!" They exclaimed. "Are you alright??"

She nodded and passed by them, taking her laptop and sat on her bed. On the screen in Japanese she wrote:

**Yes, thank you. I'm sorry for causing trouble.**

"What happened in the first place?" Kyoko asked. Yuna slowly typed a completely slower rate than how she usually types at.

**I don't really know. I had this strange nausea feeling and then I started coughing blood. Before I passed out, I remembered a note my future-self left, telling me I had medicine, which was the syringe. I doubted my future self would have drugs so I injected it into me before I lost consciousness. I do remember feeling like my hand was on fire though.**

They read that carefully and nodded. Yuna felt so weak… She leaned her body against her bed post, gazing blankly at her laptop monitor. The other three females glanced at each other.

"We should tell Reborn-chan," Kyoko suggested. Bianchi nodded. She looked at Yuna.

"Can you walk anymore?" She asked. Yuna slowly raised her head and nodded slowly. Haru made a face, totally not believing Yuna. Closing her laptop, Yuna stood up slowly, walking towards the doorway, stumbling slightly, using the walls for support. She was supported by Bianchi as they went to see Reborn.

"Reborn!" Bianchi called, entering the room. Reborn was busy discussing something with Tsuna.

"What's the matter?" Reborn asked.

"It's Yuna," She replied. Yuna stood there blankly, leaning on Bianchi for help.

"_**Yuna?**_" A voice asked. She blinked.

"_**S-Spanner-san?**_"She heard Tsuna's meek voice asked.

"_**That wouldn't happen to be Kyoushi Yuna, would it?**_" The so-called Spanner asked. Bianchi set Yuna down on a chair seated at the table and Reborn help up a picture of her. "_**Ah! Yuna! Long time no see! Remember me?**_"

Yuna looked questionably at the image displayed of a blonde man she didn't recognize.

"Do you know him?" Reborn asked. Yuna shook her head. "Apparently he knows you."

"_**Oh come on! I bet even Irie Shouichi would have to object to that!**_" Spanner said. "_**By the way, did you shrink these few years?**_"

"Before this conversation continues to who knows where, what was it that you two needed?" Reborn asked. "It seems Yuna-chan has awoken and is there a problem with her at the moment?"

"She can't talk, and her body is nearly immobile," Bianchi explained.

"_**Eh! What's wrong with Yuna-san!?**_" Tsuna's voice exclaimed. She noticed Spanner had pointed a gun at Tsuna telling him to be quiet. Yuna, who was feeling weak, simply sat them unmoving, watching Reborn discuss some matters.

"Kyoushi-san, if I may ask, what's wrong with your hand?" Giannini asked, glancing down at Yuna's bandaged right arm.

Yuna glanced down at her hand, deciding to unwrap it, she slowly took off the bandages. It revealed something engraved on the back of her hand with the letter D with an X over it. She looked questionably at it and shrugged, not knowing.

**I think I may have injected myself with a tranquilizer or sedative earlier.**

"If that's the case, we should give you an antidepressant or some type of energizer," Reborn commented. Bianchi nodded, leaving to retrieve some.

She came back when Spanner was explaining something about Tsuna's X-Burner. After taking the medicine, Yuna felt a lot better, her mobility was normal after a while. Her throat was a mystery. Yuna went through a few files on her laptop until she came across an interesting one labeled 'MEDICATION'. Inside, it explained about the sedative Yuna took, the ingredients and after-effects. Interesting enough, it explained quite a few things. Were the Vongola profiles usually this detailed?

Apparently Yuna was the only one in the Vongola that had this sort of problem. Her throat had some defects and such, which explained the coughing of blood. It also said that once her throat calms down, the burning would gradually disappear over the length of a day or two. Yuna opened her mouth to speak, only able to whisper a few words. She noticed that all she could see was Spanner and Tsuna, not the rest of the group. Had they lost contact with them?

Yuna struggled to sit back and watch as they were under attack by some people, one was named Youka Iris.

_Shouichi, what are you planning?_ Yuna thought. _You really are the enemy, aren't you?_

Yuna wanted to just curl up and cry. She picked up her laptop and left for her room.

--

Yuna gazed down at her open laptop. Currently Tsuna was giving fighting his all, and currently, Yuna could do nothing to help. She had done all she could. She remembered this feeling of uselessness. The cold feeling… She would help the other girls with chores, but her body was still not well enough to do just tasks. Tsuna already had someone there to help him with the battle. She felt so… Yuna mentally smacked herself. Why was she thinking such thing!?

_**Do you dislike it?**_A voice asked. She blinked. _**Being useless. Do you dislike it?**_

_Of course._

_**Why?**_

_Just being there and having to witness these things and being unable to do anything. I despise it. I want to be useful and…_

_**And?**_

_Become stronger! Not to just sit by and watch them get hurt, __I want to protect them!_

Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard in her room. The beeping got faster and faster. Yuna went over a corner of her room and then suddenly something latched onto her right arm. Some sort of machinery. She nearly screamed out in surprise. It seemed that the machine was scanning her hand, the DX symbol. Almost in a blink of an eye, a little square started to form in the ground and suddenly in front of her were three boxed (weapons) and an old metal and wood box.

Inside of the box were four rings that were glowing with separate flames.

_**These were created just for you. By the forgotten, the Dimenticato.**_ With that, the voice disappeared.

"The Dimenticato," Yuna rasped, sliding her fingers across the design of each of the boxes. She slipped the boxes in her pocket and slipped the rings on her fingers: Blue ring on her right index finger, Red on her right middle finger, Yellow on left index finger and Black on her left middle finger. She'd ask Reborn about the Dimenticato later.

--

"Yuna-chan," Kyoko said, knocking on the door. Yuna looked up from her research on the Dimenticato, failing miserably. "We're going out to meet up with Tsuna-kun and the others."

"T-they're done…?" Yuna asked. Kyoko looked at her questionably. "Never mind. Okay."

--

Yuna was with the group happily, she was so relieved about the fact that they've returned safely. She blinked, noticing that Hibari and Ryohei had switched with their future selves. She glanced at Kusakabe, who merely shrugged, then at Hibari. Hibari was looking at her like she was mere 'herbivore' as he would say. He's just like she remembered him to be, nothing like his future self's 'affection'. She glanced at Tsuna, he smiled at her. She gave a forced smile back, which didn't go unnoticed.

_Yuna-san?_ He thought.

--

Yuna sighed as her research was still a failure. She decided to go the kitchen to get a drink of water, these few days she hadn't been eating with the rest. She looked questionably at Chrome, who was running out of the kitchen with a flushed face.

"That's interesting," Yuna said, walking into the kitchen.

"Yuna-chan!" Kyoko greeted happily. "You haven't been eating with us recently."

"Ah, I was working on some research," Yuna replied. "Sorry."

"Yuna-chan, what's with your hand?" Haru asked. Yuna froze.

"I-it's nothing you need to be worried about," She lied. They gave her a disbelieving look. "I just got bored with a marker…" Now that, they bought.

"I guess even Yuna has those days," Bianchi helped her out.

"I remember when I use to do that," Haru laughed.

"Hungry?" Ipin asked. Yuna laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'll just take some onigiri to my room," She said, quickly making some, along with some tea, about to leave before anyone could make a comment.

"Yuna-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, just when she was about to leave. Yuna just smiled and him and left quickly.

"Is it me, or did she leave with two plates?" Haru asked.

"She's probably just really hungry," Kyoko said. Bianchi said nothing and smiled.

--

"Dokuro-san," Yuna called, knocking on her door. Entering the room when she got no response, Chrome's head shot up to give Yuna a startled look. "You didn't eat anything earlier, though I've seen your current results for your nutrition."

"Ah!" Chrome looked at Yuna surprised a blush of embarrassment staining her cheeks. Yuna simply smiled at her and left a cup of tea and a plate of rice balls and left the room.

--

Yuna sighed as she sat in the training room with her laptop.

"Ciaossu!" Reborn greeted, entering the room.

"Oh, hello Reborn," Yuna said, giving him a smile. "Reborn, you wouldn't happen to know anything about the Dimenticato, would you?"

"I don't associate myself with people who rank lower," Reborn said simply, taking a seat beside her. Yuna sweat dropped.

"Aren't you currently…? You know what, never mind." She sighed. _The Dimenticato… The forgotten? Is that why I can't find any information on them?_

"If you're that curious about the rings and boxes, why don't you try them out yourself?" Reborn asked. Yuna paused.

"And if something bad occurs?"

"You'll never know if you don't try." Reborn smirked at her. She rummaged through her pocket and pulled out the boxes. Setting her laptop to the side, she stood up, walking to the center of the room.

"Rebor-!" Reborn kicked Tsuna in the face when he entered the room. "Ow… Eh, Yuna-san?"

Yuna gazed down at her ring and at the boxes, her eyes slid close.

_**Risoluzione**__… Risoluzione…Voglio proteggere!_ That triggered flames to burst from her rings. Putting her blue ring to the blue box, an explosion of blue light escaped from the box when it opened. When it disappeared, Yuna had a pair of goggles and was holding a scythe.

"W-Whoa!" Tsuna exclaimed. Yuna jumped, startled. Turning around, she found a surprised Tsuna and a pleased Reborn sitting on the floor. Her goggles were white and had a dark blue flame design on the straps; the lenses were lightly tinted blue as well. The scythe was dark blue and black, the handle made of a light but sturdy metal.

"Try the other two," Reborn told her. Yuna nodded slowly. Putting the red ring to the red box, something immediately burst out of it. A red flame of some sort and it began to circle her. When she was completely surrounded in nothing but the red flame, a hand shot out and grabbed her throat, choking her.

"W-What is t-this?" Yuna rasped, trying to get the hand to let go of her throat. Her goggles started to beep, images flashed on the lenses, pinpointing the core of the fire. A silhouette was visible in the fire, nearly suffocating her, she saw it flash Yuna a sneer. Her free hand, the one not holding the scythe shot out to grab the person. Immediately there was a flash, Yuna swore she saw a chain in her hand that led into the fire. The hand faded into the fire as well as they died down, forming the figure of a human.

"My my, looks like you made it just in time," A voice laughed. Yuna was catching her breath as she looked down to see a person around Reborn's size smirking at her. This infant had sharp red eyes and a rusty brown hair colour. It was a boy and he sure had some messy hair. He wore a blood red jacket and a black tie. His pants were jet black. "It's been a while since someone has been able to summon me out of the box! I'm Jun Jie, one of the main guardians of Dimenticato."

"Main guardians?" Yuna asked. Jun Jie looked up at her, pointing to the last closed box in her hand.

"Open it," He commanded. Yuna blinked and nodded. Placing the yellow ring to the yellow box, a sudden glow emitted from it and out of the box, appeared a tiger cub. It snarled at her, on its guard. Jun Jie walked over to it placing a hand on its back. "Relax."

The cub immediately recognized Jun Jie and immediately nuzzled the infant.

"What's his name?" Yuna asked.

_A tiger?_ Tsuna thought. Reborn simply watched.

"His name is Fang," Jun Jie said, scratching behind Fang's ear, which was responded with a purr.

"Well, I'm Yuna," She said, crouching down, outstretching her arm to pet Fang. Fang immediately stopped purring and bit Yuna's hand. "Eee!"

Tsuna jumped in surprise, not expecting her to scream. After biting her, Fang ran out of the room, disappearing down the halls.

"Fang!" Yuna called. Jun Jie shook his head, sighing. He jumped up and sat on Yuna's shoulder, like Reborn does on Yamamoto's.

"Don't worry; he'll come back sooner or later. He most likely won't leave this perimeter," Jun Jie said, patting Yuna's head. She frowned.

"You're Jun Jie, right?" Reborn asked. Jun Jie looked down at him.

"Yeah, who might you be?" Jun Jie asked. "Arcobaleno."

"I am Reborn," He said. "The world's greatest hitman."

"Well, that's interesting information. I'm one of the guardians of Dimenticato."

"Guardians? Like the Vongola?" Tsuna asked. Jun Jie glanced at him.

"Sort of. The Vongola have elements; Dimenticato has… Something different," Jun Jie explained. "Like the Vongola have Sky, we have Protection. Storm to Temptation. Rain to Sorrow. Sun to Shield. Thunder to Speed. Mist to Disguise. Cloud to Distortion."

"Which one are you?" Yuna asked.

"I'm Sorrow. In other words, Rain," Jun Jie said, leaping off Yuna's shoulder. "There are some differences in the Vongola Guardians and the Dimenticato Guardians. For starters, we don't all protect the Mafia boss. Only Shield and Temptation do that."

"What about the other guardians?" Tsuna asked. Jun Jie turned his head to look at him, but brushed him off, walking out of the room.

"Does he even know his way around here?" Yuna pondered aloud.

"Jun Jie seems knowledgeable," Reborn said. "Anyways, what did you want, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Ah! We're going to the ground, back home, for a bit," Tsuna informed them, sounding a little unsure of what he was saying himself. He glanced at Yuna. "I guess Yuna-san would like to see her family, right?"

"Ah..," Yuna couldn't say much. Tsuna didn't know about how little time she spent with her family.

"We'll be going tomorrow," Tsuna added. Yuna said nothing but nodded and left the room.

_Yuna-san? I thought she'd be more enthusiastic. _Tsuna thought, watching her leave.

--

_Home._ Yuna pondered the idea of what her home would be like after 10 years. She remembered Hibari telling about how her sister didn't change much, though he also said that Yuna sucked at remembering faces. He didn't say anything about her parents though.

Walking around the base aimlessly, she didn't pay attention to where she was going and walked right into a wall.

"Oww," She murmured, rubbing her nose.

"You're very clumsy," A voice commented bluntly.

"Jun Jie?" Yuna asked surprised. He placed his hand on her cheek and Yuna blushes slightly, in surprise. Jun Jie stared at her for a moment.

"Hmph," He said, pinching her cheek hard.

"OW!" Yuna exclaimed in pain.

"You're going to have to go through some intense training, though…," He murmured, trailing off. He peered deeply into Yuna's eyes. "Are you fit to be part of the Dimenticato…?"

"Eh?" She asked, blinking. She extended a hand to him. "Jun… Jie?"

Just before her hand brushed against his hair, Fang jumped and attacked her.

* * *

**Italian Translation:**

**Dimenticato = Forgotten**

**Risoluzione = Resolution**

**Voglio proteggere= I want to protect**

Anyways, I'm not sure what to call the Guardian system for Dimenticato lol.


	16. Omake

Here's a little omake I wrote.

Also:

I've been curious about something ever since I completed ch 15, about the Guardians and such. There's a poll on my profile, please check it out!

Note: This Omake is made from the current chapters of the future arc. Not past like ch 15... Yeah. Lol.

* * *

Yuna sweat dropped when she saw Tsuna and Hibari glare at each other. Tsuna gave him a fake smile.

"Hibari, why are you here?" He asked. Currently, they were in Tsuna, the Vongola Decimo's office. Yuna sat down on a chair while Hibari stood beside her. Yuna had gathered some new information about some Mafia families and was going to give Tsuna the run down, Hibari had just tagged along.

"That is none of your business, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari said, still glaring. _This is War._

"Kyouya," Yuna hissed. Hibari stopped glaring, only to smirk at Tsuna. He leaned down and snuck a kiss from his girlfriend. Tsuna was tempted by the idea of pulling out his gloves to go dying will on Hibari's ass. Yuna blushed, swatting Hibari away. Clearing her throat she spoke. "Anyways, I've been doing some research and I've noticed that-"

She paused. Hibari and Tsuna were standing at either side of the chair she was sitting in, glaring at each other. She sighed. _I'll just tell Reborn-san._ She left the room, leaving the two to do whatever violence they wanted. Boys. She will never understand them.

* * *

Lol I love that last line.


	17. Truth

Here's me procrastinating with stuff and going ahead to write ch 16 instead of homework or studying! Yay... LOL.

In ch 17, there will be more romance and stuff, just to tell you.

My friend's Supporting HibarixYuna, and some reviewers. Other support TsunaxYuna. Dun dun dun.... Who'll she end up with!?

_This is pretty much an information chapter about Yuna's family and a little about The Dimenticato... And Jun Jie. lawl._

* * *

Yuna walked through the streets of Namimori. They had come to visit ground level, so Yuna decided to visit her home. She glanced awkwardly down at Jun Jie sitting on Fang's back, walking beside her. Yuna couldn't seem to return them back to their boxes. Jun Jie said it had to do with the past generation's boss sealing them inside of those boxes for a secret reason. After Yuna had released them, she was the one who could seal them back. There's one problem though, she didn't know how!

"You'll figure it out sooner or later," Jun Jie said as if he could read her mind. She flinched and smiled sheepishly.

"Sooner or later…," She repeated sighing. Jun Jie slipped off Fang's back and then Fang hissed at Yuna, jumping at her, claws sharp. "Eeee!"

"You're disrupting the peace, herbivore," A familiar voice growled.

"H-Hibari-san!" Yuna exclaimed once Fang ran off and Jun Jie following him. Hibari glared at her. "S-sorry."

"Whatever," He said, walking away. Yuna blinked. He wasn't going to bite her to death? Had the whole future problem gotten to him as well or something? Maybe he… Naah. Yuna frowned at the thought of anything else other than him being too lazy or something. Yuna stood up and looked around. Apparently, she was alone now. Sighing, she treaded to her home.

--

"It's the same as it used to be," Yuna sighed, entering her house. She took off her shoes and walked up the stairs to her room. Opening her door, she found her room had changed over the years. She had pictures taped on her walls; Yuna nearly cried at the sight. Stepping inside, she slowly looked over her room. There were barely any changes; there was a picture frame of her and Hibari though. The sound of something falling behind her forced her to turn around.

"Y-Yuna?" A familiar looking woman asked, shaking. Yuna blinked and looked at the woman from head to toe. "Oh it really is you! You've come home!"

The voice immediately clicked in Yuna's head.

"M-Mother?" Yuna asked, taking a step back. Her mother had tears welling up in her eyes. Yuna glanced down; her mother had dropped some type of folder…

"Mikuo?" A gruff male voice called, walking over to the room. An Italian man walked into the room, pausing when he saw Yuna.

"Arthur! It's Yuna!" Mikuo exclaimed, grabbing his arm.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked, looking solemnly at Yuna.

"Why should I answer that?" Yuna replied coldly. She supposed the years that had gone by, the distance between her and her parents are increased. She suddenly started to wonder about Yoko.

"Because I'm telling you to," He replied angrily. Yuna noticed that her mother's expression had changed. Had what happened earlier been an act?

"Yuna," Her mother called in a monotone voice.

"I simply came because I wanted to visit," Yuna replied simply.

"Were you hit by the ten year bazooka?" Arthur asked suddenly. Yuna's eyes widened. Mikuo glanced at Arthur uneasily.

"W-what are you talking about?" Yuna asked, feigning stupidity.

"Don't lie," He replied darkly. "Are you with the Vongola?"

Yuna took a step back, afraid of what her father knew about the Mafia.

"How do you…?" Yuna asked.

"So you are," Mikuo stated. "You're associated with the Vongola."

"The information from Anima was correct," Arthur stated.

"Anima?" Yuna asked cautiously.

"Mafia family," He said simply. Her eyes widened.

"Y-you're both...," Yuna couldn't get the words out.

"Part of the mafia," Mikuo finished for her. "I said I was a doctor, I'm in the medical squad in the Anima famiglia. Your father is an agent."

"Y-you can't be serious," Yuna stuttered.

"It's true." Arthur glanced down at Yuna's hand, his eyes widening.

"Dimenticato!?" He exclaimed. Mikuo looked at him startled. Yuna attempted to hide her hand behind her back. He cursed under his breath. "We've been trying to prevent you from having anything to do with the Mafia."

"You have to cut all your ties with the Mafia," Mikuo said, grabbing onto Yuna's shoulders lightly. Yuna shook her head. Doing that would mean not having anything to do with Tsuna…

"It's already too late," Arthur said. His solemn expression disappeared, heaving out a sigh. "We're just going to have to tell her."

"Tell me?" Yuna asked, surprised about her father's easy going voice.

"The Dimenticato, you've been chosen to help gather the family," Arthur spoke slowly. Yuna's eyes widened. "They're all most likely people you've seen from the past, before you were taken here from ten years."

"They use to be one of the most powerful famiglia, not enough to rival the Vongola though," Mikuo continued. "Little is known about the family's past, only people inside of the Dimenticato know. One day they all disappeared except for the boss. Most likely, you have to transfer the symbol on your hand to the tenth generation boss. I've heard that they've been continuing the family in secret, though it's become a very weak famiglia."

"The mission to find the tenth gen has yet to begin," A petite voice said. Everyone looked down startled at the owner of the voice.

"Jun Jie!" Yuna exclaimed. Jun Jie didn't look at her, his gaze fixed on her parents. Fang hissed at Arthur and Mikuo.

"A guardian?" Arthur asked, surprised. Jun Jie didn't respond and then turned his gaze to Yuna.

"We're going back soon," He said simply. Looking back at to the other two he suggested simply. "I assume you need to get to an important matter." With that, the guardian and partner left.

Mikuo's gaze dropped to the ground. Arthur sighed and left the room.

"Fa…Ther?" Yuna murmured. Mikuo hugged Yuna, tears falling from her eyes.

"Whatever you do, don't do anything too reckless," She whispered to Yuna. "We don't want to lose anyone."

"Mother?" Yuna asked. How long had it been that she had hugged her? Yuna let tears fall freely, hugging Mikuo back. Arthur re-entered the room, a box in one hand and something clenched in the other. Mikuo let go and turned to Arthur, nodding.

"This is something we've been holding onto for a long time," Arthur said, handing the box to Yuna. She noticed that she couldn't seem to open the box, as if it was locked, but she didn't see a keyhole. Miku took something from Arthur's other hand and walked over to Yuna. Her mother kissed her forehead and slipped something around her neck. It seemed to be some sort of amulet: a violet gem inside of a stone-like frame. Mikuo only smiled sadly when Yuna gave her a confused look.

"… One more thing… Where's Yoko?" Yuna asked. Arthur paused, clearing his throat and Mikuo said nothing.

"I'M HOME!" A familiar voice boomed. Yuna blinked. "Oh my god! Such a cute little kid! Hey! Don't run away!"

"Well, this is interesting," Yuna said, sweat dropping. "She hasn't changed at all, well sort of."

"Mom? Dad? Why's Yuna-nee-chan's door open?" Yoko walked over and froze immediately when she saw Yuna. "NEECHAN!" She cried, latching onto Yuna.

"E-eh… Hi Yoko-chan," Yuna said awkwardly. Jun Jie rode on Fang's back and back into the room, not looking very pleased.

"I hate being an infant," He muttered. Mikuo snorted.

"Yuna, did you shrink? You use to be taller than me," Yoko asked, confused at the height difference. Everyone looked at Yoko startled. Apparently, she didn't know anything about the Mafia yet.

"Uh… Trying out a magic trick when I came for a visit," Yuna lied. Yoko blinked.

"Nee-chan, you're strange." Yuna laughed awkwardly.

"I have to get going," She said, untangling herself from Yoko's hug. Yoko frowned. "Come on Jun Jie, Fang."

Fang hissed at her, but obeyed because Jun Jie commanded him to do so as well.

"Bye nee-chan!" Yoko said waving frantically. Yuna smiled awkwardly and waved back.

"Bye mother, father and Yoko," She said, leaving the house.

--

"You have a strange sibling," Jun Jie commented after they turned a corner to find the others. Yuna laughed.

"At least I know she hasn't become involved with anything dangerous," Yuna grinned. Jun Jie glanced at the box in her hands.

"What's that?" He asked.

"My parents gave it to me, but I can't seem to open it," Yuna frowned at the box. Jun Jie cleared his throat for a moment.

"Ever thought about combining the items they gave you?"

"Combining?" He shot her a look. "Oh!"

She held the amulet close to the box and it immediately lit up. A click was heard inside of the box.

"Well, there you go," Jun Jie stated, like she was some sort of idiot. Maybe she was… Yuna ignored that and opened the box; it revealed the sight of a six more boxes.

"I think I'll test them out in the training room at the base," Yuna murmured. Jun Jie said nothing. Jun Jie led them to the intersection where everyone else was gathering. Yuna slipped the box in her jacket pocket. They decided to go to Namimori high.

--

"Waa~! It never changes!" Yuna grinned at the school. Everyone sat in their old seats, reminiscing and commenting on how things never changed. The school was still as welcoming as ever, even after 10 years.

"I WET MY PANTS!" Lambo cried. Everyone started freaking out and Yuna just laughed.

She wished happy times would last longer.

--

Yuna stood there awkwardly in the center of the training room. Her resolution didn't work with her black ring, nor did it work with the other boxes. Was her reason not good enough? Did they just not match? Fang snarled and pounced on Yuna, knocking her over. Did he really dislike her that much? Jun Jie had taken custody of Fang's box, claiming he must keep track on his partner. So currently, Yuna had no authority over Fang.

Fang growled and knocked the boxes out of her hands. He then bit her hand lightly. She blinked. What was wrong? Jun Jie did nothing and leaned against a wall in the training room. Fang jumped off, walking over to the boxes. He knocked one away from the others, only one. She blinked and he scratched her left hand. He growled loudly, almost as loud as a grown tiger. The black ring lit up but then shattered.

"It broke!" Yuna exclaimed. Was that on purpose or did Fang break it? Suddenly, the single box Fang had knocked away, released by itself, nearly immediately after the ring severed. It released a pair of rings. Jun Jie smirked, picking the two rings up. He tossed them to Yuna. She blinked and noticed at they looked like they matched up with the others. "One box is done, now there's only five left…"

Yuna glanced down at the rings as Jun Jie slipped them onto her fingers. One was indigo and the other was green. They lit up with flames and she inserted the indigo flame into a fancy looking box and released from the box was a kitsune (Japanese fox). It opened its indigo eyes and stared at Yuna, a low rumble coming from its throat. Fang growled at it and it simply walked past him and simply licked Yuna's hand. Yuna patted the Kitsune's head and scratched behind its ears, causing it to purr in a sort of way.

Jun Jie's eyes narrowed, looking at the kitsune. It glanced at him.

"Child, do you suspect me of anything?" A voice echoed throughout the room. Jun Jie jumped, surprised. Yuna looked at the fox shocked. "I'm a zenko, so you should not worry."

"A good fox," Yuna murmured. Fang hissed and jumped at the fox. It easily knocked him back with a single paw. "H-Hey!"

"It's nothing seriously damaged, just his pride," It said simply.

"Do you have a name?" Yuna asked, nodding. It shook its head. "Um… I'll call you Henshin."

"Mm, that's very suitable," Jun Jie commented.

"I'm the boxed animal for the guardian of Disguise," Henshin commented.

"Eh? Guardian of Mist?" Yuna asked, surprised. He nodded, nuzzling her hand. "I can't be a guardian!"

"You seem to be, if Henshin says it," Jun Jie said, stroking Fang's head.

"Child," Henshin said, looking at Jun Jie. "Why do you carry two flames?"

His eyes widened. Henshin's eyes narrowed.

"You're not using your original flame."

"Original flame?" Yuna asked. Henshin glanced at his spot beside a startled Yuna.

"You are originally temptation, are you not?" He asked. Jun Jie looked at the fox, aghast. Gritting his teeth, Jun Jie lowered his head.

"In the past, the guardian of Sorrow was on the verge of death and passed his flame over to me…," He explained. "I gained his flame. I'm originally Temptation, as you have said. I am to take the place of Sorrow, along with my place as my place of Temptation while we find the tenth generation guardian for Sorrow."

Jun Jie looked up surprised when Yuna started to softly rub his head soothingly. She gave him a smile and he looked at her appalled.

"The ninth generation boss put us in this form, locking away our abilities. Only the tenth can unlock our powers," Jun Jie sighed, now sitting comfortably in Yuna's lap, her stroking his scalp. Henshin got up and left the room silently and unnoticed.

A few moments later…

"Where'd Henshin go…?" Yuna pondered aloud. Jun Jie blinked, knocking out of his daze. They looked at each other.

"Uh oh."

--

After a while of searching, they found Henshin watching Tsuna screw up on a motorcycle. Tsuna looked at Yuna surprised. She wasn't supposed to see him mess up!!

"Is this kitsune yours?" Reborn asked. Yuna nodded.

"Henshin, you should return to your box," She said, scratching behind his ears. He obediently obeyed, turning into indigo flames and returning to the box. She looked at Yamamoto balancing on the back wheel of the motorbike. "I see you're preparing for the game." Reborn nodded.

Bianchi then came in and told them that the welcome back part was about to start.

--

Yuna stared up at the ceiling in her room.

There was a loud explosion and she rushed out of her room.

* * *

Dun dun dun... For those who know the manga, you probably know where the next chapter will be taking place. Lol. I'm thinking of holding the 'Forgotten/Dimenticato' arc for after the future arc, making Yuna assist in the future arc instead, but I'm not completely sure and haven't decided yet. So yeah. Lmao.

Oh yeah, has anyone read the latest chapter of KHR? Isn't it kind of... Strange? Lol. Then again, a lot of Reborn! Chaps are strange XD

I wonder if I should make my chapters longer...

Lol who's better? Henshin or Fang? XD

**Guardians of Dimenticato:**

Protection (Sky): Unknown

Temptation (Storm): Jun Jie

Sorrow (Rain): Temporarily Jun Jie

Shield (Sun): Unknown

Speed (Thunder): Unknown

Disguise (Mist): Yuna

Distortion (Cloud): Unknown


	18. Training

Yeah. Here's ch 17!

HBD Juudaime!! 3 Lol, Sawada Tsunayoshi :P

And 1 day late HBD Reborn! 3

Woot! I have too many random quizzes and tests.. *sigh* Mean teachers Lol, giving just arduous tasks.

BTW, Cami-chan helped me with some stuff in this chap :D

* * *

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked, following everyone else to Tsuna's room. Upon arrive, a wall suddenly burst open. Before Yuna was able to comprehend what was going on she was greeted with the sight of Tsuna trying to defend himself from a strange creature. Yuna frowned. Calling it a creature was sort of rude, no matter what it was. She knew immediately what Tsuna was thinking. That it wanted to kill him. Yuna could sense the murderous intent clearly. Basil shouted something that caught Yuna's attention.

She glanced down to see his empty Vongola box. She looked at the eyes of the 'boxed animal' and suddenly felt a pang in her heart. Something about it didn't seem right…

"That thing is his box weapon?" Yamamoto asked.

"It looks like some kind of monster!" Gokudera proclaimed. Yuna resisted the urge to glare at him.

"Get back, it's dangerous!" Tsuna yelled at them. He whipped it to the side and managed to kick it in the chin. Tsuna looked shocked and struggled to keep distance from it. "It's too powerful!" It then slammed into his abdomen and hammered him into the wall.

"Tsuna-san!" She exclaimed with everyone else. She was incredibly worried. She saw Gokudera pull out his boxed weapon.

She heard Basil shouting at Gokudera that his storm box had the Destruction characteristics and that if he fails then Tsuna's box weapon might get damaged. Yuna bit her lip, unsure of the situation.

"I'll calm it down," Basil said smiling. He pulled out his box weapon. "Everyone stand back. Let's go, Alfin. OPEN!"

Out from the box came a dolphin. Basil explained what his dolphin was doing; how it was serving as a tranquilizer against the anger of the box weapon. It only failed, stronger than Basil expected it to be. Suddenly, a swallow appeared, assisting Alfin. It was Yamamoto's box weapon. With both of them working, Tsuna's box weapon then returned to its box.

Tsuna leaned against the wall, worn out. Everyone rushed over to him, worried.

"That was really your box weapon just now, wasn't it?" Basil asked.

"Y-Yeah…," Tsuna replied. "I was just trying to put my flame in the normal way, but… Suddenly that thing just came out…"

Yuna turned her gaze and didn't look at him. Tsuna looked at her questionably. Was something wrong? Basil tried to comprehend what was wrong with Tsuna's box and Gokudera suspected Shouichi.

"Don't say that about him," Yuna hissed at him. Her hands were clenched, gritting her teeth. Not because of the insult to her closest friend, but over the fact that they were rejecting the box weapon…

"No, that was just Tsuna's fault just now," A voice said. "That wasn't the true form of your box weapon. Sky boxes in particular are very delicate. If you open your box like that again, you might ruin it for good."

Yuna turned around to see a male with blonde hair riding an orange flamed horse. She recognized his appearance from when she was surfing files in the Vongola database. Dino Chiavorone.

"Are you all right? Little bro," Dino asked.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna said grinning.

"Wow! He's really riding a horse!" Yamamoto said. Yuna glanced at him and then back at Dino. It was true; he portrayed the image of a prince. Too bad he was 32 years old.

"An orange flame… That's definitely a sky box, isn't it…," Gokudera commented.

"But… Hahaha, you guys from 10 years ago are really just kids, aren't you?" Dino laughed.

"What?!" Gokudera exclaimed angrily.

"Exactly what time do you guys think it is anyways? Kids like you should be in bed by now," Reborn said, walking in with Gianini behind him. Yuna blinked and then nodded. Dino fell off his horse clumsily. Yuna sighed and shook her head. As her files said, he was still as clumsy as ever.

--

Yuna sighed when she noticed that she had stayed up all night working on some papers. It was 6:00 am and she was hungry. She had been trying to fill out some information about Dimenticato and trying to find a way to assist them in the future. She had discussed some things that it would be best to recruit after they defeat Byakuran. Yuna didn't say it out loud, but she really wanted to say _if_. She sighed and decided on some water and then she would eat breakfast with everyone else later.

When she entered the kitchen, was greeted with the sight of Chrome helping Haru, Kyoko and I-pin with the dishes. She simply smiled at them and got her water.

"You're up early, Yuna," Kyoko commented. Yuna blinked.

"Yeah, I guess I am," She lied. "I slept kind of strange last night, so that probably explains it."

"Really? You should try some warm milk if you still can't fall asleep that well," Haru suggested. Yuna nodded, acknowledging the idea. Yuna glanced at Chrome who jumped slightly in surprise. Yuna gave her a smile and Chrome blushed, embarrassed. Yuna looked at I-pin and gave her a wink with a message saying 'Good job'. I-Pin smiled nodding.

--

Yuna ignored the sight before her and continued to eat her breakfast quietly.

Dino was such a messy eater.

--

Yuna yawned as she watched Dino explain some things to the Vongola Guardians. Should she really be paying attention to this? She glanced down at her laptop. Yeah, she probably was. She sighed and glanced at Jun Jie sitting beside her on Fang. Yuna didn't look at Tsuna when Dino was telling about him training alone because he hasn't opened his box properly yet.

"The user has to always make sure to keep their box at their side, no matter what," Dino said. Yuna looked at him surprised. He knew?

"T-that's all?" Tsuna asked.

"That just now, was your hint."

Yuna sighed and looked at her box that carried Henshin. She yawned. It sure was going to be a long day.

--

"Henshin!" Yuna cried. Henshin ran down the hallways of the base. Her first part of her training was to catch him, unfortunately for her; she couldn't seem to do it yet. What a sneaky little Kitsune he was! Her eyes widened as she nearly ran into Haru and Kyoko.

"Um… We need to talk to you guys about something," Haru said. "Byakuyan, the Millefiore and the Mafia. Tell us all about those things and everything that's been going on around here!"

Yuna looked at them shocked, pausing in mid run. Henshin stopped and licked his paw.

"We'll pause here for a bit," Jun Jie said, leaning against the wall. Henshin nodded and trotted over to Yuna, licking her hand.

"W-what are you talking about? M-Millefiore? Mafia? What do you mean?" Tsuna asked, feigning confusion. Yuna frowned and crouched down to pet Henshin's head.

"Tsuna-kun," Kyoko said. Yuna flinched. "We want to fight alongside you guys!"

"I'm happy you feel that way, but just give us a little more time!" Tsuna pleaded. "Wait until this is all over and we return to our own time… Until then, just trust us and bear with it a little longer, ok?"

"Until you guys tell us the truth…," They said. "We won't do anymore chores! We're boycotting all housework!"

Yuna looked at them surprised. Bianchi sided with them, along with Chrome and I-pin.

"WHAT!!" Tsuna exclaimed. He glanced at Yuna. She looked at him blankly and looked away. She smiled softly at the girls.

--

Yuna walked into the kitchen to take a break and happened to see some strange things. Seemingly, the boys are failing without the girls doing the housework.

Tsuna shot Yuna a pleading look, which she struggled to resist. She sighed and frowned at him.

"Tsuna-san," Yuna called. He looked at her with false hope. "You guys suck at doing this kind of stuff."

All the boys looked at her pathetically. Tsuna glanced down. She was right; they've been eating cup ramen for a while now.

"Yuna," Jun Jie said, walking into the kitchen. "Time to start training again."

She nodded and pulled out her box, releasing Henshin. She had recently captured Henshin, the first part of training and now was starting combat with him against Jun Jie. She pulled out her blue box and inserted her flame. Her goggles on and her scythe in her hand, she gave the boys one last glance.

"Do you really think they're so weak?" Yuna asked.

She left the kitchen.

--

"Yuna-sama!" A male dressed in a dark blue shirt with a pair of baggy beige pants clung to Yuna. Her eye twitched.

"Henshin, stop fooling around," She hissed knocking him with the back of her scythe. He frowned and then turned back into a fox with a poof. A leaf was resting on his head once he returned to his original form. Yuna sighed and her weapons returned to their box.

"It's been troubling you, hasn't it?" He asked. Yuna said nothing and looked away. She shook it off and then smiled at Henshin, patting his head.

"I wonder how Hibari-san's training has been going," She said, changing the topic.

"Probably still as troublesome as ever," Jun Jie muttered. Fang nuzzled his partner's arm.

"What about the girls?" Yuna asked.

"I'm not sure," Jun Jie sighed.

"Yuna-sama, you stink at creating illusions," Henshin commented, his right paw scratching his ear. "You need a lot of work to even make one nicely visible."

"I never expected to be a Guardian! Especially one of Mist!" She complained. Jun Jie shook his head and sighed.

"Yuna-san?" Tsuna asked surprised. He had heard what they had said. Yuna looked at him surprised. "G-guardian of M-Mist?"

Yuna sighed.

"I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine," She told him. He looked confused for a minute and then realized what she was talking about.

"But Yuna-san, you should know that they-"

"They may be girls, but hey guess what? So are a lot of other Mafia-involved girls here!" Yuna said, waving her hand in his face. He frowned. "They're a lot stronger than you think… Look at what they've been through already."

"But they," Tsuna paused mid-sentence when Yuna shot him a look.

"Sawada-san," Yuna said in a monotone voice. "I hope you make the correct decision, for both problems."

With that, she walked past him. He looked at her surprised. Both problems?

"I'd hate to see something bad happen to you," Yuna said, giving him a sad smile. Tsuna stood in the room all by himself. What did she mean by that? He clenched his fists. Would it be smart to tell them? He didn't know why, but when Yuna was ignoring him, he felt so… Sad.

It was then that Tsuna made his decision.

--

When Yuna ran into Dino she asked him about Hibari's training.

"Ah, Kyouya's mentioned you during training once," Dino said.

"Really?" Yuna asked. The two headed to check up on the Guardians and their training.

"He seemed pissed about something," He said nodding. Yuna's eye twitched.

"Reminds me of when he fought with Tsuna-san over some reason I have no clue about."

"He _fought_ with Tsuna? Don't you mean trained?" Dino asked. Yuna shook her head.

"They weren't," She explained. "Hibari-san was fighting with me at first and then Tsuna saved me fro-"

"Fighting!? With you!?" Dino exclaimed. Yuna winced at the sudden yell.

"Yeah, but this was with his future self," She murmured. Dino looked at her as if she had grown another head. Dino blinked, remembering something Reborn had told him.

"Oooh," He murmured. "Someone seems jealous…"

"Huh?" Yuna asked. Dino shook his head. "Anyways, I don't get what they were so angry about."

Dino mentally groaned and shook his head. Did Hibari like the dense ones or something? They entered the room where some of the guardians and others were.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna said in surprise when he entered a little bit after them. He glanced at Yuna. She just frowned at him. He gave her a sad smile. She blinked and looked at him disbelievingly. He told them? He just gave her a nod. Dino glanced at them.

"La!~ La!~" Yuna's eye twitched as the sudden music came on. Pulling out her laptop she looked at network.

"Someone's interfering with the network!" Gianini said. Yuna growled under her breath as the annoying music continued.

"Byakuran!"

"Eh?" Yuna asked.

"How is it? Interesting?" Byakuran appeared on the screen with a smile and a giant… Oh my god. Just how many sweets does this man eat!?

"Byakuran!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"It's too boring so I came to play! Want some?" Byakuran asked. Yuna frowned at him.

"Will you ever get diabetes?" Yuna asked. He blinked and looked at her surprised for a minute and then smiled, shaking his head. She sighed.

"Heh, just kidding. Actually, I'm here for some business regarding 'choice'," He said, the smile never leaving his face. My god, this guy should be best friends with Belphegor. "6 days later… 12 noon, gathering at Namimori Temple."

"We're going to fight in Namimori?" Tsuna asked, surprised.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Byakuran said. "Anyway, please prepare what is necessary and bring everyone there. At least, bring everyone from the past over."

Yuna looked at him surprised.

"What!?" She exclaimed with everyone else. He looked at them, his eyes open.

"That way, it has a meaning," He said. "If everyone is not present, then you will be disqualified."

Before he cut the connection, he gave Yuna one last look and smirked at her. She looked at the black screen petrified.

"Looks like Tsuna's decision to tell them everything is not a bad idea."

"S-sorry, I said it," Tsuna confessed. Ryohei's fist collided with the wall in his frustration, cracking it. Yuna looked at Tsuna and he looked back surprised. She gave him a smile and his face was dark red.

"By the way, how did Byakuran invade the network?" Yuna asked.

"It's a flaw in the defense system." Yuna's eye twitched. How stupid were these people?

"You amateurs!" A male said walking inside the room. He carried a large tuna fish.

The man was from Varia, his name was Squalo.

"Gift of greetings," Squalo said, handing Dino the tuna.

"You're pretty slow Squalo. Your student can't wait anymore," Dino said.

"Eh? Student?" Tsuna asked.

"Eh! Don't tell me… My tutor is…," Yamamoto started. Squalo charged and smacked Yamamoto in the face and then kneed him in the stomach. Yuna cringed when she saw a tooth fall to the ground.

"Are you trying to kill him?" Gokudera asked.

"I really want to kill him," Squalo replied. "I will take care of this trash."

"Leave this to Squalo," Dino said. "He understands Yamamoto more than we do."

"Sawada," Ryohei called. Tsuna turned around and got a fist in his face.

"Tsuna-san!" Yuna exclaimed, startled.

"But I am a man too!" Ryohei said. Yuna ran over to Tsuna's side.

"It's okay," He said, smiling at her. He looked so stupid at the moment, smiling with a bloody nose… Yuna laughed, taking out a handkerchief and wiping Tsuna's face with a light blush on their faces.

--

Yuna swung her scythe at Jun Jie, who easily dodged, leaping upwards.

"Henshin!" She called. Henshin immediately ran down her scythe and leaped towards Jun Jie. He pulled out his gun and shot red flames with one gun. Henshin dodged and then Jun Jie whipped out a second gun, this one shot blue flames though. One shot hit Heshin, sending him to the floor. Yuna started to sweat, unsure of what to do. An idea hit her. She gave Henshin one look as he got up on his paws. He gave one swift nod and then charged again at Jun Jie.

Fang pounced on him. Henshin swiped his paw at Fang, who dodged and jumped on his back. Henshin looked at Fang for a moment before standing up on two legs and swiping his paw at Fang.

Yuna looked at Jun Jie, her scythe raised. He looked back at her solemnly. Suddenly, the doors slid open to reveal the sight of the Vongola guardians walking inside.

"There you are!" Tsuna said, running over to them. Jun Jie lowered his guns, not noticing Yuna's smirk. She raised her scythe when his back was turned. Jun Jie looked shocked when he noticed the image of the others fizz slightly. He stopped her scythe quickly with his red flame gun. The illusions faded away.

"You're getting better at this, fooled me for a second," Jun Jie commented, smirking. She frowned at the fact that he stopped her weapon. Her goggles had showed her that her weak part of her illusions was stabilizing them in the center which causes it to be unstable outwards. She pulled her scythe back as she looked at him intensely. Her goggles started to scan him, but he disappeared completely. Yuna swung her scythe the flames being shot towards her from behind.

"You're cruel," Yuna stated. Jun Jie smirked.

"Just doin' my job," He said, shooting at her once again. She created a solid illusion wall to block the bullets. He smirked.

"Getting better," He said. She smiled and inwardly cheered. Yuna decided to try something out. Focusing on her scythe, her blade was soon engulfed with an indigo flame. "Interesting."

She swung at him and he dodged, shooting his blue flames at him. Yuna looked at her weapon shocked at her flame weakened.

"You seem to have forgotten, Sorrow has the same characteristics as Rain, Tranquility," Jun Jie said smirking. Yuna scowled at him. He kicked her in the face. "Weak students shouldn't look at their tutors like that."

"Oh you just suck," She muttered. He kicked her again.

"And you blow."

Henshin pounced at Jun Jie, managing to only barely graze him. Jun Jie glanced at Fang. In that form, Fang was no match for Henshin. Jun Jie frowned. This was starting to be a pain in the…

Jun Jie's eyes widened as he was knocked from behind into the wall on the left. Yuna blinked. She managed to get a hit. Fortunately for Jun Jie, it was with the back of the scythe and not the blade. Jun Jie grimaced; he shouldn't have been so deep in thought while training her.

"Um… Jun Jie?" Yuna asked. Oh Jun Jie wasn't happy. He stood up with a dark, angry expression on his face. He cocked his guns and looked at Yuna. "Uh oh…"

No one outside the room knew why there was such loud, painful screams coming from the inside. None of them dared to enter.

--

"Jun Jie's merciless," Yuna said, walking down the hallways. She had changed from her sullied clothes. Jun Jie had done a number on her, and boy, was she tired from the training. Henshin sighed. His master sure had a long way to go.

The last few days were Jun Jie's crazy training and Yuna's development in using the indigo sorrow flame. She sighed. This was going to take some time. Yuna twirled her scythe in her hand and unknown to her, the door slid open.

"Yuna-saAAN!" Tsuna cried as a scythe was thrown at him. Yuna looked at him startled.

"Tsuna-san! Sorry!" Yuna apologized. "I just finished with training and you scared me!"

"I-it's okay," Tsuna said, still a little shocked. "How's it going with your training?"

"Oh! I'm getting better, sort of," She said smiling. Her weapons returned to their box. "How about you?"

"Well, its gone pretty good," He said smiling. "Ah, Yuna-san…"

"Mm?" She asked.

"Remember when I asked about being…"

"Ah, sorry but I barely know much information about it either. Let's just say, it's similar to you, just not as serious," Yuna said, giving him a comforting smile. _Not as serious yet_. She thought. He smiled, nodding.

--

Yuna sighed and leaned back in her seat. It was almost time for the game of 'Choice' to begin. She was wearing a black unbuttoned tuxedo blazer and a white shirt underneath; a jet black tie and was wearing a black skirt, much to a lot of people's surprise. Yuna kept telling herself like she looked like some type of delinquent.

Good day, everyone," Irie said entering the room. "Aahh!"

He was jumped by Yuna.

"Shouchi!" She cried, hugging him tightly. Tsuna looked at them pouting slightly.

"A-ah, Yuna," He said, a little embarrassed with a blush on his cheeks.

"What? Nothing for me?" Spanner teased, walking over.

"You're… Spanner-san, right?" Yuna asked. He looked at her surprised for a minute.

"You seriously don't remember me?" He asked. Yuna shook her head.

"Spanner, she's not from this time, remember?" Shouichi said frowning. "You two met after I met you in high school and stuff."

"Mm, no wonder she's so short," Spanner said. Yuna glared at him. "You were short before, but now you're even shorter." He measured her height to him and she kicked him in the shin.

Tsuna felt left out with the sight before him. He paused and blinked. He recognized this feeling… It reminded him of when he was obsessing over his crush with Kyoko and… Uh oh… Was he starting to like Yuna? Why didn't he notice it earlier? Then again, he recalled thinking about it when he was fighting with the older Hibari and sometimes before that. He blinked. What about Yuna? She had kissed him on the cheek, but that was some sort of gesture not related to love, right? Chrome did that to him too, when they were fighting Varia. Though, Yuna said something about calling each other by first name basis.

Tsuna paused. Didn't Reborn say that Future Hibari and Future Yuna were dating? Tsuna frowned. What about him? Was he dating anyone? Then again, his future self was dead. There wasn't anyone really ask about this stuff. What about Dino? He _was_ Hibari's tutor and hadn't swapped with his past self. Tsuna mentally sighed; he was going to have to deal with this after the showdown. They all stood up.

"Let's go," Tsuna said.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled after.


	19. Intro to Choice

Boring chap ahead.. with some pairing scenes. only like 2-3 lol.

WARNING: RANDOM CHARACTER THOUGHTS INSIDE LOL.

* * *

Yuna stared up at the sky. It was 11:50am and they were at the Namimori Shrine.

"It's sunny," Yuna murmured. Gokudera shot her a _no duh_ look. She pouted. Jun Jie sighed and walked a farther distance with Fang at his side.

"You expected it to be a lousy day?" Gokudera asked sarcastically. "Oh look, there's a cloud!"

"Oh screw you," She hissed, flipping him off. Tsuna blinked. Did Yuna curse so often, he never noticed? Tsuna mentally smacked himself. He was getting distracted again. This had been about the twentieth time he's been paying less and less attention to the upcoming showdown.

"Anyone here?" Tsuna asked when they arrived. "… What… Is this…?"

In front of them was an octagon shaped base or float, Yuna wasn't sure what it exactly was.

"Some kind of festival float?" Haru asked.

"It's a festival??!!" Lambo exclaimed.

"Stay back!!" Gokudera shouted. "It could be the Millefiore!!"

Yuna glanced at Shouichi, he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to mention," He said, rubbing the back of his head. "This is our base unit. I transported it out here earlier this morning. Your bikes are all safe inside as well."

"Hahi! So this is what you were working on for ten days straight!!" Haru exclaimed.

"Lambo's going up on top!!" Lambo shouted, struggling to get released from Haru.

"You mustn't do that!" She said to him.

"Doesn't look too impressive, does it… This thing better not look like a piece of junk on the inside!" Gokudera said.

"I did everything I could!!" Irie said. Yuna glared and kicked Gokudera lightly in the shin. He glared back. Tsuna glanced at Yuna and Gokudera's squabble and then a thought struck him.

Are _Hibari-san and Yamamoto not here yet?_

"Hibari-san! Yamamoto!" He called. His response was complete silence.

"What are those two playing at!? This is the final battle!" Ryohei shouted.

"They couldn't have decided not to come, could they..?" Gianini asked.

"There's always the possibility that their training wasn't successful," Reborn said. Yuna sent uneasy glances around the area. Those two were nowhere in sight.

"It'll be fine!! They'll be here any minute!" Basil shouted. "At any rate, not a single member of the Millefiore has shown up yet, so there's no problem!"

Yuna sighed and glanced over at Spanner who seemed to have noticed something on his laptop screen. She also held her laptop, but she had added a few modifications to the security and such. Also, it was compact now, easier to slip it into her pocket. She had spent some of her sleeping time modifying it. Yuna yawned and stretched.

"Hm… There are dying will flames approaching… And they're incredibly huge," Spanner stated. "They're closing in fast. That's odd. They ought to be right on top of us by…" Spanner glanced upwards. "Up there!"

Yuna immediately whipped her head upwards. There was a giant black storm cloud above them. Suddenly, in the middle of the cloud, a light shone down at the group.

"Hey there, everyone," Byakuran said smiling. Yuna looked at his giant pixilated head startled, grabbing onto the nearest thing, which apparently was Gokudera. He glared at her but said nothing. Hey, she _was_ still a plain, fragile, stupid girl in his point of view, and girls, acted like that when surprised or scared… Then again, there was Lal Mirch. She didn't count. Bianchi… Would grab onto Reborn… Gokudera shook his head, getting distracted with some stupid thoughts. Then again… What about if his Juudaime did that…? He mentally smacked himself for that thought.

"Byakuran!" Tsuna exclaimed. Lambo started crying.

"It like candy floss…!" Kyoko shouted.

"The real thing has arms and legs as well, you know," Bianchi said.

"An illusion…!" Gokudera said.

"… I don't think it is," Chrome said.

"I'm reading metallic signatures…," Spanner said. "It's a gigantic apparatus."

Yuna gripped onto Gokudera's sleeve, freaked out. Something about this guy said bad news, _especially_ for her. Had something happened in the future that she had no clue about?

Tsuna glanced at her. He highly doubted that there was anything going on between Gokudera and Yuna, so he didn't really get jealous. He was just worried about how scared she was… It reminded him of when she first saw Byakuran displayed on the screen a few days ago.

"Hmmm? I thought I told you to make sure everyone was here…?" Byakuran said. Tsuna said nothing. "Ah well, never mind. You're only putting yourselves at a disadvantage, after all."

"You're the one breaking the rules here!" Shouichi shouted back at him. "That apparatus is far too big to serve as a base unit!"

"You always like to jump to conclusions, Shou-chan," Byakuran said. Yuna noticed the nickname towards her friend, but it didn't help her fear. "All this is for is to transport you all to the stage where we'll be holding our game of choice. A hyper-flame ring transferring system."

"Transfer system?" Jun Jie murmured.

"That thing you used to get rid of the Melone Base?!" Gokudera asked.

"In other words, the battleground, isn't here in Namimori," Reborn said.

"Yup, that's right. However, as you already know, this apparatus doesn't activate all that easily. So it's also going to serve as a little test, to see if you're qualified to take part in today's game." Byakuran said. "Five million fiamma volts!! That's the amount of energy required to transport all of you to the choice stage."

"F-Five million fiamma volts?!" Shouichi exclaimed.

"That's twenty times the output of the max power x-burner…!!" Spanner said.

"You see, this transfer apparatus is a real energy hog. So I thought I'd get all of you to provide the necessary energy yourselves. Think of it as your ticket to the game, if you like," Byakuran explained.

"That's crazy," Yuna murmured.

"Just produce the flames whenever you're ready, and the apparatus will collect them. And not to put pressure on you or anything, but if you fail to produce them, that will count as a failure, and I have to do this to the town."

Out of the eye shot a beam and it shot at the mountains, causing a large explosion. Yuna shot her head to that direction, startled once again.

"What do you think you're doing?!!" Tsuna exclaimed angrily. "Byakuran!"

"Oopsie! Sorry 'bout that!" Byakuran said grinning. "I guess my face slipped!"

"I can see how this guy might be able to rule the world through fear…," Reborn said.

"Well then, quickly now! Get those flames burning!" Byakuran said. "There's not much before 12 o' clock, when the game beings! Once that light shining down from me disappears, that's time up!"

The light closed in a bit. Yuna jumped surprised. Shouichi glanced uneasily around.

"What's the matter? Getting scared?" Byakuran asked, seeing Tsuna unmoving.

"Not everyone is here yet," He replied.

"Oh~? Nice to see a healthy respect for the rules. Or could it be that this is just an excuse for your inability to produce the five million fiamma volts?"

"No. They'll be here."

"I'm afraid your time is up."

"They're coming!"

Two flames appeared abruptly.

"What are you all doing?" Hibari asked.

"Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting," Yamamoto said.

The Vongola guardians pulled out their Vongola boxes and inserted their flames immediately. Yuna looked startled and looked in awe as their flames generated over ten million fiamma volts. They were all engulfed in a bright light.

"You're late!" Gokudera said angrily.

"Sorry, my bad," Yamamoto said, smiling sheepishly.

"I came here on my own, I have nothing to do with you guys," Hibari said.

"Hibari-san," Yuna murmured. He glanced at her for a moment and then looked away.

"Yuna, released Henshin," Jun Jie commanded. Yuna looked down started and nodded, quickly inserting her flame into her box. The kitsune snarled, sensing danger and glared at the apparatus of Byakuran.

"Hey Sawada," Ryohei said. "You knew they were gonna come!"

"… No. All I know is that if we're not complete, we can't win against Byakuran," Tsuna replied.

"Well then! Let's get choice started!" Byakuran said. "First, we'll do the field for 'choice'. I praise that wonderful flame of yours, so let's leave the field up to you."

Playing cards descended in rows and circled around the group, entwining in areas.

"You head the rules of choice from Shou-chan right?" Byakuran asked.

"'Choice' is a game of choice. If we don't choose the playing field and the players first, we can't start. It also depends on a person's fate. All right, pick a card Tsunayoshi-kun. That will be the 'choice' for you."

"But the cards are created by the enemy…," Gianini shouted uneasily.

"It's all right, Choice is the only game where Byakuran won't cheat," Shouichi said. Yuna walked over to him, giving him an uneasy look. He gave her a serious, yet reassuring smile. It did little to ease her worrying. He paused for a minute and looked at her. In her ear, he whispered something. She looked at him confused, but nodded, starting to head back to Henshin and Jun Jie.

"All right, let's choose," Tsuna said. He grabbed a card and it was lightning.

"All right! Let's go!" Byakuran said smiling. Suddenly, they were all lifted. She grabbed onto the nearest thing, which was surprisingly Hibari. He glared at her, but didn't do anything to make her let go. Truth be told, he actually held onto her, tucking her head underneath his chin. Yuna had a surprised expression, but it didn't last as they were lifted, she gripped his shirt as they were transported. They landed on the ground, Hibari landing on his back, still holding Yuna tightly. She looked up as his grip loosened. Immediately she got off of him and thanked him for shielding her. He just nodded and stood up, Yuna following in transition. Henshin seemed to have returned to his box. Surprising, Fang had too; Jun Jie stared down at Fang's box.

"Hey, Uri went right back into the box," Gokudera said, looking at his Vongola box.

"Ouch, the used up an awful lot of flame. Welcome to the venue for Choice."

Everyone looked around, shocked.

"This is!" Basil shouted. "In the middle of a group of super-high-rise buildings!"

"Kind of feels like we've met a couple of times already," Byakuran said, in front of his Funeral Wreaths. "It's the first time we meet, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Byakuran and the real six funeral wreaths!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"That's because this is where we do the battle. Don't you think it's a good location?" Byakuran asked.

"There are lots of people here; we can't fight in a place like this!!"

"I thought you would say that, so I cleared out everything. There's no one here except us."

"What does that mean?" Gokudera asked.

"Ok, I'll explain," Byakuran started.

"What's this, they're just kids," A girl in the 6 funeral wreaths giggled. "Even without using a box, I could kill them."

In her hands a sudden flame appeared.

"Her hand!?" Yuna asked. "What the!?"

"Hahan, no need to get excited Bluebell."

Something wrapped itself around her flames.

"Byakuran-sama's been looking forward to this festival," A male said smiling. "Let's just enjoy ourselves." Hibari stepped forwards, raising his tonfa." It seems the cloud guardian, like me, is you in the school uniform. I'm Kikyou, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Let's start right away," Hibari said. Yuna sweat dropped from her spot beside him.

"That's why I told you that won't work. Hibari-chan," Byakuran said smiling. Yuna nearly laughed out loud at the use of the suffix. "The next 'choice' needs to start."

Byakuran pulled out some foreign looking object that Yuna didn't recognize.

"I'll project it so everyone can see," Byakuran said. Suddenly, a list of symbols was shown in the sky. "Place your hand with the on the side of the gears, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"Eh..?" Tsuna asked.

"Come on, like this." Byakuran placed his hand on the strange object's gears. Once Tsuna's hand was on it, a flame was lit on the top. "When I say 'choice', the gears will spin to the right."

"Eh… W-wait a minu-"

"Choice."

Suddenly, the gears started to spin and turn; Yuna stared up at the pictures displayed on the sky.

"Hm. It stopped, Byakuran said looking up at the projections. "With this, it's decided. The battle participants."

Yuna didn't exactly understand what the results meant. She glanced at Hibari, but he seemed to have no idea either, though he didn't let it show.

"What's this!? What do these numbers mean!?" Ryohei asked.

"Beside the symbols for each element. I see..! The number of participants for that element!" Shouichi said aloud.

"Nice intuition you got there, Shou-chan," Byakuran said. "The choice made by the Gyro Roulette indicated the number of warriors who will be battling on the field for each given element."

"Hold it!! What about the square thing at the bottom?!" Gokudera asked. "I don't know any element like that!"

"Hm? Oh, that's 'non-elemental'," Byakuran aid. "In other words, it represents people who don't have any rings. You've drawn 'two' of those… So you have to pick two of your non-ring-bearers to participate."

"So that's why you wanted us to bring everyone," Reborn said.

"Everyone has to participate in the fighting…?" Tsuna asked. "That's just…!!"

"Ahh!" Everyone spun back to see what had happened.

In front of Kyoko was a Funeral Wreath.

"My name is Daisy," He said, handing her a wilting flower. "This is… For you."

Suddenly, Kikyou, the one from earlier that stopped the girl that Yuna assumed to be named 'Bluebell', grabbed Daisy.

"Sorry about that. I only took me eye off of him for a second… Daisy, you see can't just get enough of, things that perish beautifully, like you people," He said smiling.

Kyoko and Haru felt shivers down their spines. Yuna walked over and stood beside the girls, glaring at Kikyou and Daisy. Kikyou smiled at her, she continued to glare.

"Now then… How about we announce which members will be taking part, hm?" Byakuran asked. "Oh, this is the one part that we actually decide ourselves."

"Byakuran-san… Since I don't have any rings…," Shouichi said, stepping forward. "I can count under 'Non-elemental', right?"

The two looked at each other seriously, though Shouichi a little nervous.

"Hmm… Well, I suppose I'll allow it."

"Well, in that case, Tsunayoshi-kun," Shouichi said. "I suppose that's our members decided. The participating Vongola members will be: For the Sky, Tsunayoshi-kun, for Storm, Gokudera-kun, for Rain, Yamamoto-kun. For non-elemental, myself and Spanner."

"Hey- hold it, Irie!! Who the hell put you in charge of us, huh?! Our boss is the Tenth!!"

"But I agree with his choice of members, this way, everybody has battle experience," Reborn said.

"Hold it! What about me?!! I want to take part as well!! What was all my extreme training with Garyuu for!?" Ryohei exclaimed angrily.

"Just sit back and accept it for the moment. The opponent as the same restrictions. This is how choice works," Shouichi said. "Also, the results of our Gyro Roulette spin aren't bad at all!! Not only do we have more members than they do, Byakuran-san himself isn't taking part!!"

"You think that's enough to convince me?" Hibari asked. "I'm taking part."

"Hibari-san!" Yuna exclaimed, surprised. He didn't look at her.

"It's all very well saying that, but..!" Shouichi struggled to stop Hibari.

"Hold it, Kyouya," A new familiar voice said. "Honestly, I don't know what to do with you sometimes…"

"Dino-san!" Tsuna exclaimed. "When did you…?!"

"Oh, I snuck in during the transfer," Duno said. "I'm your tutor… How could I miss out on this?"

"Byakuran… Who's that?" Bluebell asked.

'Vaulting Horse Dino~," Byakuran said smiling.

"Think about it. One Tsuna and the others beat the Millefiore guys; you can fight anyone you like after that, right?" Dino said. "Have a little patience, yeah?"

Hibari paused to think about it.

"Hurry it up," He said. Yuna blinked, wow, it's amazing that Dino was able to convince Hibari!

"A~~hhh… This sucks," One of the Funeral Wreaths groaned. "Byakuran-sama. Sorry, but since it looks like I'm not taking part… I'm not sure I can take all this much longer…"

"My apologies Byakuran-sama," Kikyou said. "It would appear that Zakuro has lost his spirits."

"Hm. Well, let's hurry this up, then," Byakuran said, looking at him. "Well then, I'll go ahead and announce the participating members for the Millefiore side: Cloud, Kikyou. Sun, Daisy. Mist, Torikabuto."

"But that's not enough members!" Basil said. "You're supposed to have two mist participants!"

"Alas!" Bluebell said surprised.

"Oh dear!" Byakuran said, just as surprised. "… Is what we're not going to say." He said, apparently he feigned his surprise. "As I mention before, each of the real six wreaths has a hundred A-ranked subordinates. Our second mist participant is already here. Torikabuto's subordinate, Saru!~"

"That's creepy, how they just appear," Yuna muttered, sweat dropping.

"Now then, here comes the most important part: How to win the game!" Byakuran said. "There are plenty of different rules that choice can be played by, but let's go for the most simple and effective… The target rule." He opened his eyes, still smiling. Yuna sighed and listened to the explanation.

"The targets are Millefiore's Daisy and Vongola's Shou-chan!" Byakuran said. Yuna looked at Shouichi, worried.

"Shouichi!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Don't worry, this is fine by me," He said. He kept a solemn face. Being so worried about Shouichi, she failed to notice that Byakuran was staring at her. Suddenly, flames appeared on Shouichi's chest and he cried out. Yuna ran to his side along with some others.

"That's the target marker," Byakuran explain, looking at Tsuna.

"Shouichi-nii-chan," Yuna murmured.

"I'm the one who made Byakuran this way! I can't run away from this now!!" He exclaimed.

"Ohh? I didn't know you thought of it that way, Shou-chan," Byakuran said. "Well, whatever. As you already know, the prizes for winning this ultimate game of choice… Is every one of the Mare rings… Every one of the Vongola rings and every one of the Arcobaleno pacifiers… In other words, the ultimate power that created this world… The Trinisette, it's time for the Mafia battle for the genesis of a new world to being! ~"

Byakuran paused or a few seconds. "Ohh, but just before we begin… I ought to introduce to judges who will be fairly and impartially overseeing this contest.

"Leave it to us!"

"Y-you! The Cervello!!" Shouichi exclaimed.

"According to Shouichi, you just seemed to end up at the part of Millefiore somehow. Who exactly are you people?" Reborn asked.

"We are the Cervello organization a branch of the Millefiore," One said.

"No more and no less," The other added.

"The Cervello of the Millefiore..?" Tsuna asked.

"Screw this!!" Gokudera shouted. "Whoever you are, you're blatantly on the enemy's side!"

"Oh, no, they will judge fairly. It's their specialty. Indeed, surely it is you who are not following the rules of fair play?" Byakuran asked.

"I feel obliged to congratulate the individual in question for his impressive ability to conceal 99.99% of his blood-thirsty presence….," Kikyou said. "But faint thought it may be I can still sense the remaining 0.001%. There is somebody hidden inside that base of yours."

Yuna turned her head in time to see Squalo walk out of the base.

"Squalo-san?" Yuna said, surprised.

"The heck!" Yamamoto said smiling. "So you showed up!!"

"Don't get me wrong, yah piece of trash!!" Squalo shouted. "I just snuck in, in the hope of causing a bit of madness an' mayhem."

"You too, little hologram Reborn," Byakuran said. Yuna looked at him surprised. "This area is free of Non-Trinisette radiation, so the real you can feel free to emerge from within that base unit."

"You're sharp," Reborn said. Yuna blinked. Byakuran continued to smile. Yuna sweat dropped. Did his face get stuck that way or something? Someone's overly happy… She assumed it to be an invisible mask of some sort. Yuna sighed and turned to look at something else, managing to catch a glimpse of a dangerous smile sent her way by Byakuran.

She _**definately**_ had to keep her guard up.

* * *

Dun dun *sigh*

mrawr.

Doesn't Hiba-chi from the past seem so much more... tamed? LOL. Well, that's what happens to 'him' when he as 10+ year jealousy I guess... LOL


	20. Choice

Well, here's chapter 19!~

This chapter's pretty much a lot of thoughts.. and then Drama... So yeah! Oh yeah, here's a fun equation:

Yuna + Gokudera = TSUNA FAN CLUB!

Oh and also, I'm about halfway done a KHR Halloween FF!~ XD

* * *

Yuna stood beside Hibari and watched the screen displaying the game of Choice.

"Motorbikes… How fitting," Yuna murmured. She watched eagerly, praying that they'd be ok.

She was in awe as she was Shouichi navigate and command through-out the game and as Tsuna fought Torikabuto. Hibari stood and watched as well, simply because he was waiting for the game to finish so he could fight anyone he wished to. He wasn't as eager as anyone else; he just wanted to bite someone to death. He glanced at Yuna, who seemed terribly engrossed at what the screen was displaying; his eyes narrowed at the screen. Seriously, this girl also confused him at times. She wasn't strong enough to stop his blood-lust, but she managed to somehow, without being bitten to death.

Hibari had to admit, it wouldn't be considered 'stopping his blood-lust', and it was sort of like stalling it in a twisted sort of way. His eyes drifted back to Yuna. She was strange, yet he… Such a weakling could do so much to him, was he getting too soft? Hibari paused. Oh man. Was he going to love biting people to death after this, to prove that he was still the Hibari he was. Well, is. He pondered something for a moment and then smirked when he knew that Yuna couldn't see his face clearly. He could also gain a special prize for biting those people to death. Yuna glanced at him.

"Hibari-san?" She asked. He looked at her.

"What, herbivore?" He replied with a blank expression. She frowned at him and shook her head, looking back at the screen.

Oh, and he would _definitely_ enjoy the prize entirely, for sure.

--

Yuna looked incredibly worried as Tsuna was caught in something called 'Sea Snake Grid'. She watched amazed as Tsuna released his Vongola box to reveal something she noted as Leone di Cieli: Version Vongola. She paused and decided to write this all down, pulling out her modified compact 'laptop', which was approximately the size of her two hands _**(Better visual image = Nintendo DS or PSP size I guess)**_. When she glanced up from her typing on the laptop, she managed to see an amazing thing.

**Cambio Forma. Mododifesa. (Change form. Defense mode.) **

"T-Tsuna-san," She whispered, as he was attacked by some sort of spikes. Hibari's eyes narrowed at the screen. Yuna's eyes widened, completely amazed at the sight. Tsuna was dressed in a black cloak with a shield of some sort on his left hand. He looked so identical to the Vongola Primo!

Nuts, Tsuna's boxed animal Lion, returned back to his animal form and held onto Tsuna's left shoulder. Yuna watched Tsuna swiftly defeat the Millefiore mist guardian.

"Shouichi-nii really is a good captain," Yuna said, surprised. "His brains are showing, hah."

She stared intent at the screen as she saw Yamamoto fighting Saru. No wait…

"Genkishi!" Yamamoto exclaimed. Yuna's eyes widened.

Wasn't he the one Tsuna defeated already!? She watched, amazed at the display Yamamoto was putting on. Two swords in hand along with his boxed animal, an Akita Inu named Jirou.

"Ahh! What a cute dog!" Kyoko said. Squalo did a face palm at what Yamamoto was doing. The idiot. Yuna chuckled at Squalo reaction, and looked back at the screen. Yamamoto uses four swords? Yamamoto was an amazing guy; he managed to attack an enemy he couldn't even see!

_He's very skilled._ Yuna thought in awe. She glanced at Hibari, even he was slightly surprised.

"Jirou and Kojirou, that's so cute!" Kyoko said.

"He certainly has an interesting sense for naming," Haru said. Yuna snickered, quietly agreeing.

_Come on everyone! Kick Millefiore's ass!_ She inwardly cheered.

Upon watching, Yuna knew exactly was Genkishi was thinking, that Yamamoto had changed a lot since the last time they fought. Yuna would have to agree, from the time before they did the raid to now, his stats in her files had increased amazing.

"The box weapons themselves are certainly impressive, but Yamamoto's growth that's allowing him to use them to this level is outrageous," Dino said.

"Yeah. There's vigor about him that I've never seen before, and it's driving his swordplay to a completely different level of strength. What on earth brought this on?" Reborn asked.

"Devotion to the blade," Squalo said. "That piece of trash has always had what it takes to become a master swordsman… But there was just one thing holding him back. He was never fully embracing the sword. I don't know about his motivations and screwed up time restrictions… But that decision to devote himself utterly to the blade has made him a true swordsman."

"Being face with two paths and choosing the sword," Reborn said exactly what Yuna was thinking.

"That's just like the first-generation Rain guardian," Dino stated.

"You mean the original Vongola family?" Basil asked.

"Yeah, it was said that there was none who could match his skills with the blade, and nobody doubted his talent… But he himself loved music above all else, and didn't even possess a single sword of his own," Reborn said. "But when he heard that his friend from overseas, the Vongola Primo was in trouble… Without any hesitation, he sold his precious instruments that he valued more than his life, used the money to pay for weapons and travel fees, and went straight to his friend's aid. He was ready to throw away everything for the sake of his friend."

Yuna's eyes went downcast, the first-generation Rain guardian… Just for his friend, gave up everything… What an amazing guy…

"The weapons he had made in exchange for his instruments were three short swords and a single long katana."

_The Vongola family is amazing. _That's was the only current thing going through Yuna's head at the moment. Being able to bear all their burdens, giving up anything for the sake of each other… It was astonishing to no end. It was then that Yuna now had high respects for the entire Vongola family, no matter _what_ they did. Yuna whipped her head over to the others when Basil started shouting frantically.

"The Shigure Kintoku and the swallow fused together!!" He shouted.

"There's the long katana, I suspected as much… Yamamoto's Vongola box is…," Reborn said.

"Amazing," Yuna whispered. In Yamamoto's left hand, he held three short blades between his fingers and in his right hand was an amazing blade that was lit with the blue rain flame.

Yuna was completely captivated by the fight between Yamamoto and Genkishi. Genkishi used the Hell ring's power, Multiplication. He turned into a skeleton wearing armor with a sword, which Yuna thought was kind of cool and stupid at the same time.

"But why… When I have all this power… Do you not acknowledge me…?" Genkishi asked. "Why, when I am clearly the superior, is Torikabuto the real Mist Funeral Wreath?!! I am clearly the most suited to the Mist Guardian!!! To protect Byakuran-sama… To protect God!!"

Yuna felt a pull in her heart strings as she looked at him. He sort of reminded her of herself when she was so distant from her parents…

"What the heck?" Ryohei asked. "Why's he shouting this stuff all of the sudden?!"

"Why am I reduced to a mere subordinate?!" Genkishi cried. "I'm in a really bad mood right now!! I'll tear you limb from limb!! Let me tell you something interesting… When I lost to Sawada Tsunayoshi, it was not because I did not have the power!! Those eyes of his were driving me insane… They stopped me from unleashing even half of my full strength!!"

Yuna's eyes were downcast at the thought of disappointment from her parents. The little 'speech' that Genkishi gave was now getting to her.

"Pleased to hear it. Otherwise, this would be no fun," Yamamoto said raising his katana.

Yuna had stopped thinking about the match in general, only her eyes were following. Mentally, she was thinking about the feeling of not being acknowledged. She had had her fair share of that feeling… She wasn't sure if her thoughts and feeling were the same as the ex-Mist Guardian, but she assumed they were similar. Though, she knew he wouldn't admit it, but she bet he was feeling rejected, jealous and lonely.

Yuna snapped back to reality fast enough to watch Yamamoto fight Genkishi. Yamamoto used 'Shigure Souenryuu Aggregate Art'.

"Aggregate…?" Chrome asked.

"He's putting… All his techniques together," Reborn said.

"He's charging straight in?!!" Ryohei asked, watching intently.

The attacked stopped in midair. Yuna blinked and stared at the screen in awe.

"No… If you look closely, they're actually just moving incredibly slowly," Dino said.

"He's assaulting the sword strikes and illusions with his rain flames of 'calm' and slowing them to the point where they're barely even moving," Reborn explained.

"But not matter how incredible his box weapon is, surely it can't hit everything…?!" Gianini asked in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Hibari asked. "That's Yamamoto Takeshi."

Yuna blinked and turned to look at him. Hibari's gaze was fixed on the screen, not sparing her a glance. She let a small smile drift onto her face when she saw that Yamamoto had won and had defeated Genkishi.

"He did it…," Dino said smiling.

"No doubt about it… Since the battle in the Melone Base… Yamamoto's really powered up," Reborn said smiling as well.

The smile immediately fell from Yuna's face when she saw that plants are suddenly springing up all over Genkishi's body. Yuna glanced back as she heard Dino tell Bianchi that he needed something to drink, purposely making them leave the room. Yuna thought that it was best that they didn't see such a thing as well.

Hibari glanced at Yuna, her face was pale and her eyes were a mix of emotions… He quickly glanced back at the screen for a moment to see that the plants were nearly fully sprouted. He knew that the sight that was going to be shown was something not even he would enjoy to see. His left arm wrapped around her head and covered Yuna's eyes, stopping her from seeing the grotesque display. Somebody like her shouldn't see such a thing. He lowered his arm when the scene was over, the bloodshed, the official death of Genkishi. Yuna was starting to feel sick to her stomach; her face had lost most if not all of its colour.

"Let's beat him," Tsuna declared. "I don't really know about saving the world… or about the Trinisette or anything like that… But what I can see is that Byakuran is putting everyone through terrible pain!!"

_Tsuna…_ Yuna thought a little smile on her face, the colour on her face gradually coming back. She listened to the plan Shouichi gave and what everyone there was supposed to do. As usual, his brains were showing. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed that something was going wrong with Tsuna's path. She watched on, watching Kikyou easily retreat from Gokudera, sealing off his boxes. Also, Yamamoto was quickly approaching Millefiore's target, Daisy. Wait… Yamamoto's attack was blocked by a barrier.

Kikyou was approaching the Vongola base at an alarming rate and even with the laser traps; he easily took them out as they were ineffective. She watched the screen alarmed as Kikyou blasted the base. She saw Shouichi run out of the base telling the others that they were going to win.

"Shouichi," She murmured. Hibari's eye narrowed at the screen. Just when Kikyou was about to eliminate Shouichi, lights shone throughout the 10km diameter of the grounds of Choice. There was a tremor in the ground.

"I'm out of the illusion," Tsuna's voice said. Yna looked out window and then back at the small T.V.

"Tsuna!!" Dino exclaimed. "Th-That destruction is… THE X BURNER!"

"He blasted the illusion away with sheer force," Reborn articulated.

"I cannot simply abandon a comrade!" Tsuna said. Yuna looked at the screen surprised.

_Nii-chan… Tsuna-san…_ She thought. She watched both screens intently as Yamamoto broke the barrier and was about to take out Daisy and as Kikyou was about to eliminate Shouichi. Yuna hoped that Tsuna would make it in time. Yuna watched horrified as Kikyou shot Shoichi directly through his abdomen.

"SHOUICHI!" She exclaimed her face completely pale once again. Hibari glanced at Yuna for a moment and then glared at the monitor.

"There were both defeated at the same time?!!" Basil cried. Yuna ignored that and was focused on the fact that Shouichi was down and dying. Something alarmed her though, Daisy revived and his target flame relit.

"HE'S IMMORTAL?" Basil cried, aghast.

"The victor of this Choice battle has been decided," One of the Cervellos announced. Yuna's hands were clenched as she resisted the urge to cry. "The winner is… The Millefiore family!"

Yuna watched devastated, not only did they lose; Shouichi was on the verge of death… Or worst, he was already dead.

"SHOUICHI-KUN!!!" Tsuna exclaimed. Yuna clenched her jaw and her nails dug into the palm of her hand, a little bit harder and it would've drawn blood. Yuna saw Shouichi sit up and exclaimed that he would gladly die if it meant defeating Byakuran. He then coughed out blood, still shouting.

"Nii-chan," Yuna's lips trembled.

"WHY DO YOU FEEL SO STRONGLY ABOUT DEFEATING BYAKURAN THAT YOU EVEN PUSH YOURSELF THIS FAR…?!" Tsuna asked exclaiming loudly. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT!!"

Yuna watched completely pale and collapsed on her knees, her hands covering her mouth, trying to stop any nausea she felt. She listened closely to the story Shouichi told Tsuna, the story she had been waiting to hear for a long time…

"I was living in Namimori, just like all of you, when suddenly one day I ended up helping Lambo-san out; and I received a wooden box from the Bovino family as thanks. The box also contained a number of shells for Lambo-san's 10-year bazooka, but I missed the opportunity to give them to him… Not even knowing what they were, I accidently dropped one of them on my own leg while cleaning the room…

I changed placed with myself from ten years later, making my first trip to the future. I found myself in the place where myself from ten year on had been, a university of engineering in America. With no idea of what had happened, I began to panic. Terrified, I fled into the university grounds and it was there that I bumped into a certain man… Byakuran-san."

Yuna's eyes widened as she continued to listen. She rushed out with everyone to go to Shouichi.

"Shouichi!" She exclaimed, looking down at him with tears in her eyes.

"Ah, gomen Yuna," He apologized weakly.

"The theory of _Parallel Worlds_ refers to the idea that the world branches off in all kinds of directions… Resulting in a number of different futures existing side by side," Reborn explained.

"Basically… You're saying that all kinds of different 'possible' worlds actually exist at the same time?" Tsuna asked.

"That's right. As many worlds as there are possibilities," Reborn said.

"But there are an awful lot of possibilities in the world!!" Ryohei exclaimed. Shouichi then went on about him wanting to find a parallel world with him as a musician. He smiled.

"I burned all of my school textbooks…," He said. "And wrote on my careers guidance form _if I can't become a musician, I'd rather die!!_"

"So _that's_ why!" Yuna gasped. Shouichi then continued to go on about his future trips and how he ran into Byakuran again. Shouichi then said that he saw a speech given by the dictator who had caused the war and conquered the world as a result, it was a man named Byakuran. Yuna looked at Shouichi in disbelief.

Byakuran was synchronized with all of his selves from the same point in time across the multitude of parallel worlds!

"He has the power to make the impossible possible," Reborn said. Yuna's eyes widened in shock.

"Irie! What have you been doing?!!" Ryohei asked. "You knew Byakuran's villainy and you let him do as he liked!?"

Yuna looked down at Shouichi in apprehension.

"I lost my memory," Shouichi spoke.

"Eh!?" Yuna asked.

"It happened on my 8th trip to the future. The part of my memory that involved time travel and Byakuran-san was deleted from the future me… By myself. About five year's worth."

Yuna gripped Shouichi's hand and kept listening with a pale face.

"F-five years!?" Tsuna asked. "Why would the future you do that to you?"

"Of course, to defeat Byakuran-san," Shouichi said. Yuna stayed there, paralyzed.

"To defeat him…," Yuna murmured. Shouichi glanced at her.

"When I went back to the past, I found a letter that my future self left for me. There were orders for me to follow… he wrote some stuff I wanted to hide, like the girl I liked… So I had no choice but to follow…"

"You did it even though you didn't know us?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah...," Shouichi said. He continued to explain and Yuna was listening very intently. "Within the countless parallel worlds, this is the only world that has the possibility of defeating Byakuran-san!!"

"That's because this future was created by your future self who ordered your past self," Reborn said.

"Not only that… This is the only world where I accidently met Tsunayoshi-kun," Shouichi said glancing at Yuna who stared at him with disbelief.

"Met… Me!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"I fixed your bicycle's flat tire when you were nine years old. That's why in this world…," Shouichi said. "Vongola boxes are made miraculously in the future…"

Yuna stared at him in shock, gripping his hand.

"That's the reason why you think this is the only world that can defeat Byakuran," Reborn said.

"Future Lambo said that because we were dead in the parallel worlds of 20 years later…!!" Tsuna said. He looked startled for a moment. "Uh… But, my future self in this world was killed too in the end…"

"You're wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun," Shouichi said. Yuna hung on his every world, gripping his hand. He paused in the middle of his explanation and lightly grasped her hand, not with much strength because of his current condition.

"But… I've lost… I didn't know there was such a thought and meaning behind it," Tsuna said.

"You guys lost~," Byakuran said smiling. "You know about me so well… What a pity."

Yuna looked at him, frightened. She trembled, still holding on Shouichi's hand.

"A rematch at choice!" Shouichi said.

"I, as the boss of the Millefiore, formally reject that~," Byakuran said. Yuna flinched.

"I oppose," a new, unfamiliar voice said. Reborn's pacifier began to light up. "Byakuran. I, the boss of Millefiore Black-Spell, should have at least something to say about it."

There stood a young girl with a large hat, and a Millefiore coat. Around her neck was the orange, sky arcobaleno pacifier. Also, on her left cheek, below her eye was a tattoo.

"Uni… Damn you…!" Byakuran said. Yuna was surprised to see that his smile had disappeared.

"That little girl is the other boss of the Millefiore!?" Tsuna exclaimed. Yuna stared at the girl, aghast.

"So it really was you, you've grown up, Uni," Reborn said smiling.

"Yes," Uni said smiling. "Uncle Reborn.

Tsuna started to yell things in disbelief until Reborn shut him up by hurting his finger.

"The granddaughter of an acquaintance of mine," Reborn said.

"Ah… There's a pacifier hanging from her neck… even though she isn't a baby??" Tsuna asked.

"Greetings," Uni said. "Everyone from the Vongola. All the guys blushed. Yuna pouted, a _little_ jealous.

"You're looking much better, it seems you've recovered," Byakuran said, the smile back on his face. "Uni-chan~."

"She was sick or something?" Ryohei asked.

"No… Byakuran-san, under his hands… Her soul was broken," Shouichi said. Yuna looked at him alarmed. "In order to gain control of the Black-Spells, Byakuran-san took away her power of speech."

Byakuran had to retort to that. Saying that he only gave her a tranquilizer to calm her down.

"Byakuran, it seems that, I can soar to other worlds like you," Uni said. Byakuran looked Uni, shocked. Yuna couldn't believe her ears. "Let's get back to the matter at hand. As the boss of the Millefiore Black-Spells, I agree to the rematch with the Vongola." Yuna's eyes widened. "That promise of a rematch between Byakuran and Irie really does exist."

"I'm glad that you've become so spirited, but Uni-chan, you have no right to speak out against my decisions," Byakuran said darkly. "When I am perplexed, I'm prepared to discuss things with you, but you're just number two. All final decision making powers are with me. This conversation is finished."

"Is that so… I understand," Uni said."In that case I'll withdraw from the Millefiore family."

Everyone looked at her flabbergasted.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Uni said. "I have a request."

"Eh!? A request!?" Tsuna asked.

"Please protect me."

"EEHHH!?" Tsuna exclaimed. "P-protect… Aren't you the boss of the Black-Spells!?"

"It isn't just me… These… Along with the pacifiers of my comrades." Uni pulled out four arcobaleno pacifiers. Suddenly, they all lit up creating a giant light. Byakuran looked at it amazed wanting to be friends with her again, claiming it was because he needed her. "Don't come near me!"

"What? Saying something like this on your own?" Byakuran asked. "Even if you run away with these, I'll just chase you to the ends of the earth to get them back. Well, let's go back… Back to where I am."

"Tsuna-kun!! Please help her!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Er… B-but!" Tsuna struggled to decide on to do. Byakuran's hand reached out and Uni backed away, scared. A gunshot grazed Byakuran's sleeve and prevented him from reaching Uni. There stood reborn holding a smoking gun.

"Uncle!!" Uni said relieved. Yuna glanced back at Shouichi, who simply tried to force a smile at her.

"Don't get cocky, Byakuran," Reborn said. "Whoever you are and whatever the situation, if you try to do anything to the boss of the acrobalenos… I won't just and watch!"

"B-boss!?" Yuna stuttered. Kikyou attacked them but they were protected by Squalo and Hibari.

"Hey, let's calm down Kikyou-chan. Uni-chan is still in shock from waking up so suddenly since she has been sick and unconscious a long time," Byakuran said. "Then how about this Uni-chan? The Trinisette that I was supposed to get by winning the Choice game… Is very important to me and troubled me so much to get it. But I don't mind giving the Vongola rings back to the Vongola family, if Uni-chan comes back to Millefiore."

Yuna looked at Byakuran confused at what he had just said. Didn't he need the Vongola rings?

"Byakuran, I know why you want me," Uni said. The smile still didn't leave Byakuran's face. "I know that, and that's the reason why I can't go back to your side."

"Well then, the Vongola rings are ours. I have no intention of giving any weapons to people who provide a sanctuary for Uni-chan to take refuge in. Although, the key player, the knight in shining armor, is scared of the consequences of Uni-chan's wish."

"I'll invalidate the Choice game!" Uni said.

"Eh?" Yuna looked at Uni astounded. She noticed Uni's eyes… She was prepared… she knew it would happen… That's what amazed Yuna the most. It seemed that Tsuna noticed it as well, grabbing a hold of Uni's arm.

"Come with us!!" He shouted. "Everybody!! Let's protect her!!"

Everyone smiled and agreed.

"Thank you so much," Uni said smiling. Tsuna blushed. Yuna's eye twitched slightly.

"Byakuran-sama. Permission to attack in order to get Uni-sama back," Kikyou asked.

"Permission granted," Byakuran said with a dark, angered expression.

Kikyou attacked once again and Squalo summoned his shark to block him. Everyone hurried to the transportation device. In the middle of running Yuna's body stopped responding and halted by itself. She raised her head and her eyes were distant and blank. She felt her arm reach into her pocket and pull out her blue weapon box. She could hear a male's laughter in the back of her head as she released her weapons. Before she lost consciousness, she recalled the words that Shouichi had told her:

_Beware of Byakuran-san._


	21. mio piccolo uccello in gabbia

Bleh, I've been sick this entire week and I haven't sat up long enough to finish a chapter without feeling nausea. Anyways, so yeah, sorry if this chapter is kind of half-assed... D:

Oh yeah BTW

Italian Translation:

mio piccolo uccello in gabbia = My little bird in a cage

* * *

Yuna stirred slightly and then slowly, her eyes slid open. She had an acute pain in the back of her head and she quickly sat up, gripping her head. Realizing her surroundings, she looked around cautiously. What had happened? She had blacked out, her body moving by itself… Wait… Where was she!?

Yuna looked around the room she had found herself in. It was a very luxurious white room. She was sitting in a big white bed, way bigger than her own. The room kind of reminded her of the hospital, which creeped her out. Yuna glanced down. She was still in her black tuxedo shirt and skirt but something was strange… Yuna noticed a mirror at the other side of the room, it showed her reflection. Something was off… Yuna had a weird looking collar around her neck. She poked it once, and nothing happened. Her eye twitched. What the hell happened!?

She recalled that before she blacked out, the laughter of a man she was disgusted with. Yep. Byakuran. Letting him have world domination wasn't really on her list, actually, he wasn't on her list all together. Grimacing at the thought of him she tugged at the collar, only to feel a burning sensation on her fingers that gripped it. She hissed and pulled her fingers away, they were slightly scalded. She glanced over to the mirror to see that the collar was emitting an orange flame. The sky flame!

The turning of a doorknob and the opening of a door caught her attention.

"Oh~? You're awake," A sickening sweet voice said. The last person she wanted to see at the moment walked inside. She glared at him.

"Where the hell am I?" Yuna asked, scowling.

"Language," Byakuran murmured, smiling.

"Just answer me," She demanded. He continued to smile that smile she hated so much and sat down at the bedside. Too close for comfort.

"You're in one of the Millefiore bases… Easier said, this one is a mansion," He said, scooting a little closer to her, nearly coming in contact.

"Why am I here?" She asked, sliding over to the left, away from him.

"So many questions," He laughed. She glared at him. "You don't remember anything, do you?"

She must've blinked because the next thing she knew, she was pushed down on the bed and he hovered about her. She struggled to get up, only for him to overpower her, bounding her hands and she was stuck in that compromising position. Smirking down at her, his eyes opened slightly.

"Let me refresh your memory." Yuna looked at him questionably but screamed when she felt his flame on her forehead. Memories flashed of after she blacked out.

--

_In the middle of running Yuna's body stopped responding and halted by itself. She raised her head and her eyes were distant and blank. She felt her arm reach into her pocket and pull out her blue weapon box. She could hear a male's laughter in the back of her head as she released her weapons. Releasing her goggles and scythe she charged at her comrades and swung at Tsuna. Tsuna looked at her in surprised and quickly dodged._

_"Y-Yuna-san!?" He exclaimed. "W-what're you doing??!!"_

_She didn't respond with a blank expression on her face and simply raised her scythe again. Byakuran stood in the exact same place as he was earlier, smirking evilly at them. Tsuna looked at him terrified and then glanced back at Yuna. He attempted to dodge the swing, only to get the sleeve cut slightly, grazing his skin. Tsuna glanced at his arm for a moment. It was just a simple cut, like a paper cut. Everyone glanced uneasy at Yuna, not knowing whether she had betrayed them or not. She stood with the rest of the Funeral Wreaths._

_Hibari stared at Yuna. His gaze fixed on her; he released his hedgehog to stop the Funeral Wreaths. Sitting at the back of Squalo's shark, he glanced and noticed Byakuran speeding towards them. Yuna ran towards Tsuna and swung at him again, he dodged it again. He didn't want to fight her, especially when it meant he had to harm her in any way. Twirling her scythe she swung at Chrome when she noticed that a flame was emitting from her trident. _

_"Kufufu," A male's voice laughed. Yuna found her attack to be blocked by a man who looks fairly similar to Chrome. He looked at Byakuran. "I'll stop you."_

_"Mukuro-sama," Chrome said surprised._

_Byakuran looked shocked to see Mukuro. Yuna's blank expression did not change as she gazed at the male. Mukuro glanced at her and chuckled. He shoved her aside before she collided with Byakuran who aimed a flamed hand at Mukuro's trident. Yuna was tossed onto the ground before he created a first realm illusion. _

_"Hyaa. Amazing!!" Tsuna exclaimed._

_"Long time no see, Tsunayoshi Sawada," Mukuro said smirking._

_"Mukuro from 10 years later!?" Tsuna asked. "But… What about your injury?"_

_"Tsunayoshi-kun is right," Byakuran said unaffected by the illusion. "Mukuro-kun."_

_Byakuran was wrapped in some sort of vines inside the illusions._

_"You can't beat me like this," Byakuran said, unmoving. "If you want to beat me, then at least get out from the Vendice Prision and fight using your own body."_

_"Kufufu. Don't worry about it. The day that I beat you up with my own hands is not far," Mukuro said. "For now, I will say we have started to move."_

_Byakuran glanced at Yuna and she stood up. Swing her scythe at Mukuro, he blocked her blade with his trident. He chuckled and sent a jolt of indigo flames at her. Tsuna looked at them startled. Mukuro glanced at Tsuna. _

_"Now bring the sky arcobaleno to Namimori Town," He told Tsuna. _

_"But!" Tsuna tried to speak against something._

_"Tsuna! It seems that we better leave it to Mukuro," Dino said._

_Tsuna looked Chrome who called Mukuro. He looked back at Yuna uneasily as she continued to attack his Mist Guardian. Yuna's scythe was lit with her own indigo mist flame._

_"What bout Yuna!?" He cried, not knowing what to do._

_"Kufufu, just go Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said, not taking his eyes off this opponent. Tsuna looked at them unsure. Swallowing uneasily he spoke._

_"Mukuro!! Can we meet again!?" He asked. Mukuro turned to look at Tsuna. Currently, Yuna was in his grasp, she was unable to swing at him and had his blocking her path in her struggle to make him let her go._

_"Of course," Mukuro said smiling. "I wouldn't like somebody else to take over the world. Listen Tsunayoshi Sawada, you must not hand over the sky arcobaleno Uni to Byakuran."_

_"Shut up," Byakuran said, his hand stabbing through Mukuro when Yuna managed to get released._

_"Ugh," Mukuro groaned at the attack. He began to disappear. "Put the flame into the transportation system quickly."_

_Tsuna and the others lit up their rings with their flames and a light engulfed them. _

_"Yuna!" Some of the others cried. She glanced at them blankly and soon enough, they disappeared._

_Byakuran had one hand around Yuna's neck and the other was still where he stabbed the illusionary Mukuro._

_"Kufufu, using one of their comrades to attack the Vongola?" Mukuro chuckled. Byakuran sneered._

_"But of course," He said._

_"Such an infatuation could be a weakness yet to come," Mukuro stated, his eyes trailing over to Yuna's blank ones. Byakuran frowned at him and then Mukuro vanished._

_"Byakuran-sama, are you hurt!?" The Funeral Wreaths asked, rushing over to him. Yuna stood them, unmoving. He smirked at her._

_"I'm fine," He spoke. "I feel like eating something though."_

_His hand left Yuna's throat and then stroked her hair._

_"Byakuran! I don't like you!" Bluebell exclaimed at him. "WHY ARE YOU SO CAUGHT UP WITH THAT UNI DOLL!? We should just kill her-!!"_

_"Stop joking Bluebell. Saying things like wanting to kill Uni." Byakuran spoke in a dark voice. His hand rested threateningly at Bluebell's throat, as if he would cut it off her head with just his hand. "If you say that again. I'll kill you." _

_She fell to the ground, startled. Kikyou was crouched beside her as she was holding onto him, frightened. He explained why he needed Uni to the Funeral Wreaths and then he glanced at Yuna. She looked back at him blankly. He didn't look that happy at the moment as he held a bad of marshmallows in his hand._

_"I want… That girl," He said, chomping down on a handful of them._

_The Funeral Wreaths nodded. He smiled as Yuna leaned against him, slowly closing her eyes. Putting his bag of marshmallows away, he carried her bridal style firmly._

--

Yuna's eyes shot open as she looked up at Byakuran in horror. He smiled down at her.

"I… I attacked t-them?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes you did. By now they must be labeling you as a traitor," He murmured, leaning down. Yuna couldn't believe her ears. His lips brushed against the spot where his flame had touched her forehead. Tears welled up in her eyes. "The Millefiore is all you have now."

"I can't believe it," She whispered, her hands were still bound so she was unable to wipe away her tears. His lips drifted down from her forehead to her eyes as he kissed her eyes and licked the tears as they slid down her cheeks.

"You can't go back now," He uttered to her releasing her arms. "You'll be my little caged bird."

Yuna wasn't paying attention as she wept into her hands. He frowned and moved to sit up at the side of the bed while Yuna sat up as well, sniffing as her tears continued to fall. He glanced at her and then wrapped his arms around her, holding Yuna to him.

"Why?" She asked against his jacket. He looked down at her. "Why did you do that?"

"When Shou-chan told me about this nee-chan he had," Byakuran started. "I grew curious and wanted to meet you if you were as great as he said." Yuna shifted uncomfortably against him. "I was soon introduced to you when you were around 19 years old and you sparked my interests. I grew attached to you after just one meeting and I understood why Shou-chan was so fond of you. Soon enough, I was captivated by you, completely bewitched and soon enough, I needed to have you with me."

Yuna stared at him in disbelief. He lowered his head to hers, their noses brushed lightly against each other.

"If you try to leave, I will drag you back, I'll clip your wings and take away everything else you have until I'm all you can think of, the only place you can go and run to. It'd be best for you to do as you're told so I don't have to take away anything more; I'm even daring to take away your mobility to keep you by my side." His smile was gone and what was on his face was a grim frown. Yuna knew she didn't have much of a choice anymore. She didn't have anyone left, she had harmed her friends and she knew she couldn't look at them without feeling disgusted with herself.

"Do I make myself clear?" He asked glowering. Yuna made a sound at the back of her throat as her eyes went downcast and she nodded. He gave her a spiteful smile as he lowered his head once again and brushed his lips against hers causing Yuna to shriek before being muffled by his lips.

--

Tsuna stared at the sky for a moment, thinking back to the betrayal of Yuna. Why had she attacked them? Was she really now with the Millefiore? Something ached in his chest when he thought of the possibility that she had been playing with everyone's feelings the whole time…

--

Shouichi stared at the ceiling of the base injured. His nee-chan… Had she really committed treason against the Vongola? Gazing upwards, he looked doubtful of her.

_Yuna-nee-chan… Have you really deserted us?_

--

Yuna gazed around quietly as she sat on the grass in a large garden. She had been granted permission to visit it, if she did not escape. She sat there admiring the beautiful variety of flowers. She could remember a few of the symbolic meanings of flowers.

"Amaranth flowers mean Immortal love," She murmured.

"Bleh, to think someone is actually looking at these boring things!" A girl's voice wailed behind Yuna. She glanced back surprised to see Bluebell pouting at her.

"Ah… They're not boring," Yuna replied quietly.

"Yes they are!" Bluebell grumbled. "They're just plants! I don't get what's with people and these things!"

"Flowers have meaning behind them," Yuna said. "You do you know your name is an Italian flower, right?"

"…" Bluebell said nothing.

"Um… For example…," Yuna started, glancing around the garden. "Oh! There's a Dahlia over there. They mean Elegance and Dignity."

"So?" Bluebell asked, not really convinced that they were any fun. Yuna smiled sheepishly.

"Heh, I guess a light pink rose might represent you," Yuna giggled. Bluebell blinked.

"Why?"

"Well, it's about the meaning of flowers so I don't think you'd be very interested," Yuna said, turning back to look at the flowers. Bluebell pouted.

"Tell me!" She demanded, taking a seat beside Yuna. "What do they mean?"

"Well, a light pink rose can mean Joy of life, youth and energy," Yuna snickered. Bluebell paused and then looked at Yuna curiously. "Well, you seem to have a lot of energy and stuff."

"Really?" Bluebell asked cutely. She glanced around the garden. She pointed a flower that caught her eye. "What about that one?"

"That's a Magnolia if I remember correctly," Yuna said, looking at where she was pointing. "They mean love of nature."

"Oooh… What about… That one?"

--

Kikyou looked out the window of the second story to see Bluebell and the girl that Byakuran had taken with them, talking in the garden. Yuna was her name if he remembered correctly. Apparently, she had said something to appeal to Bluebell and now she seemed to be really interested in whatever they were talking about. It was interesting to see Bluebell actually getting along with someone new. He knew about his boss's obsession with the new girl and it interested him to see what would be happening next. He smirked. When will Byakuran get tired of her and kill her? This should be interesting.

--

Yuna sat on her bed silently at night. She really didn't know exactly what she was going to do… She needed a long time to think, sort out her thoughts… She pulled out her laptop.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been taken into 'captive' by the enemy… I don't know what to do anymore… First I've injured my friends and now I'm stuck here. I was threatened and now I can't leave out of fear… I know I'm not strong enough to do anything either. I can't believe I injured Tsuna… I'm devastated and don't think I could face him ever again… I don't think they'd welcome be back too, after what I did… _

_Well, so far nothing here really is bad… I'm not being treated unfairly, quite nicely actually. Though, I can't relax and such because… well it's the enemy… Yeah… I think I'm starting to feel homesick…_

Yuna sighed and shut her laptop. She couldn't really do anything at the moment… So why try? None of her specialties where physical in any way, they were pretty much mental. Great. She could hack into any security, but it doesn't help the fact that she's currently in the same estate as the most powerful people in Millefiore. That's just stupid.

"…" Yuna slipped her laptop back in her pocket and sat quietly on the edge of the bed. She missed her friends… Sighing she pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, curling up. She resisted the urge to cry as her eyes burned with tears. _Don't cry! Don't cry!!_ She continued to repeat that to herself. The collar hurt against her neck, pressing against her windpipe, almost threatening to choke her.

Yuna fell on her side, landing with a _plop_ on the mattress. She fell asleep like that, once she closed her eyes, the tears fell freely.


	22. Nebbia di connessione

Ugh, being sick sucks...

Anyways, thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Note: Nebbia di connessione = Mist/Fog connection

Oh and by the way, people who are waiting for the more romance-like scenes to start, that'll be like near the end of this arc and in the next arc (Dimenticato) I can sneak some in though :P

Well, this FF is practically up-to-date with the manga... HERE COMES THE MESSING WITH THE PLOT! Whoever enjoys that, here's a cookie! *Hands you a YUMMY cookie*

Oh and thanks to Cami-chan who helped edit!~

* * *

"Kufufu, wake up," A voice said. Yuna stirred and then her eyes cracked open. Sitting up she found herself in a place she did not recognize. It was sort of like a prairie… Though she sat on the mattress in the middle of the area, it kind of reminded her of the garden at Millefiore. Wait a minute, didn't someone just say something? Yuna looked around, her gaze resting on a familiar man.

"R-Rokudo Mukuro?" She asked surprised.

He smiled at her and nodded.

"I see that you are in need of assistance," He said chuckling. Frowning at him, she didn't say anything because she didn't really mind another presence that wasn't from Millefiore. Noticing that she wasn't going to say anything Mukuro continued. "Using that man's infatuation, it could be a key to defeating him."

"… I'll assume you're talking about Byakuran," Yuna murmured. Mukuro nodded, taking a seat at the edge of the bed she sat in. "Anyways, that's a possibility, but we're talking about Byakuran. He's a man that will dispose of anything, anytime, when he gets bored of them."

"True, but this may be an exception," Mukuro said. Yuna blinked and looked at him doubtfully. Noticing it he smiled. "It'd be worth a try you know."

"Yeah, but how the hell would you take advantage of the privilege. He's already threatened me."

"Mm," Mukuro had a thoughtful look. "But you do know that he kissed you."

"… How do you know that?" Yuna asked with a blush on her face. Mukuro did his trademark laugh.

"With the connection of the flame of Mist, it makes my task of contacting you and such easier. I can see things from your eyes, though; you can prevent me if it bothers you."

"So pretty much being the Guardians of Mist, we sort of have a connection," Yuna asked for clarification. Mukuro nodded.

"The Vongola seem to be capable of defeating Byakuran," He said. Turning to look at her he smirked. "With assistance."

"Um, you seem to have forgotten I have forsaken my comrades," Yuna murmured, eyes downcast. "They wouldn't want to see me; they must hate me by now."

"Kufufu, so you think," Mukuro chuckled. Yuna jolted when a hand brushed against her cheek. Looking at him he smiled. "The Vongola do not despise you, they're still in the stage of denial of the fact actually."

"W-what?" Yuna asked with wide eyes.

"Kufufu, my dear Chrome aided me with information that you'd probably be interested in." Yuna looked at him questionably. "I think it'd be good to inform you all your friends are safe." Yuna smiled and nodded.

"By the way, Rokudo-san, how do you exactly know about this all…? I know you said the Mist connection, but..."

"One look at your eyes when I fought you, I knew you were being possessed," He spoke in a calm voice. "If I had really thought you committed any act of disloyalty and joined Millefiore, I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you."

"… You really care about the Vongola don't you?" Yuna asked.

"I do not care about such people," Mukuro spoke, closing his eyes. "I simply do not someone else taking over the world."

"You seriously plan on taking over the world?"

"… Of course."

"Riiight…"

--

Yuna's eyes slid open to find herself back inside of the Millefiore mansion. She saw Byakuran looming over her. She jumped slightly and he looked at her grimly for a moment and then a malicious smile crept up to his lips.

"It's time," He said lowering his head that she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

"Time for what?"

"To go after the Vongola."

--

Yuna didn't know what was going on. She was walking alongside Byakuran until he tapped her forehead and then she became unconscious.

--

Currently she was floating in a black abyss. She seemed to have a light glow in the darkness, only visible thing she could see. Suddenly her surroundings changed and now she could see what was going on. Apparently, Byakuran had once again taken possession over her body while she was unconscious. She noted that she could see her own eyes were blank as she looked like some sort of robot…

Yuna paused. How was she able to see this? Wasn't he supposed to have knocked her unconscious and how come she was separated from her body!? Yuna nearly banged her forehead on a nearby lamppost.

_"Kufufu, don't think of such a meaningless action,"_ Mukuro's voice chuckled in her mind. She blinked.

"Rokudo-san?"

_"Yes, it's me."_

"What's going on?"

"_I disconnected your soul from your body so you can create a solid illusion for you alongside the Vongola. It'd be very complicated to separate your body from the Millefiore side at the moment. We can do that later during combat if we have the chance."_

"I see… But I currently have no idea where Tsuna and the others are…"

_"We can create a bridge connecting to Chrome's location,"_ He spoke easily.

"I can't do much as an illusion though," She said doubtfully.

_"Even as an illusion, you can assist the Vongola in non-combat ways," He reminded her. "Kufufu, you'd better hurry up now."_

Yuna shrieked as she felt herself being pulled back. She felt a burning sensation over her body and then found herself standing next to a startled Chrome, Yuna also noticed that her collar had gone. Yuna looked around shocked; everyone else was staring at her bewilderment.

"Um, Dokuro-san?" Yuna whispered. Chrome said nothing but nodded. "Rokudo-san really needs to work on his notices."

"Y-Yuna-san?" Tsuna stuttered in disbelief. Yuna jumped and looked at him. She embraced him suddenly and everyone looked startled as she cried on his shoulder.

"Thank god you're alright," She murmured against his shoulder tears flowing freely.

"Get away from the tenth!" Gokudera shouted reaching out his hand to tear her away from Tsuna. Tsuna, still was still shocked immediately raised his hand to stop his right hand man. Gokudera paused, looking at Tsuna questionably.

"Y-Yuna-san? How did you get here and why are you here?" Tsuna asked cautiously.

"Rokudo-san," Was all she whispered, clutching onto him. He blinked and that added to his alarm.

"M-Mukuro?" He asked. Suddenly, Yuna was pulled backwards into the waiting embrace of Hibari.

"H-Hibari-san?" She asked. He didn't respond but kept a firm hold of her. She shifted her gaze to the vacant area. "Currently the Millefiore are coming."

"What!?" Tsuna asked startled.

"And why should we take notice of this information?" Reborn asked, pointing his gun at her. Hibari glared at the infant but said nothing.

"Because currently, my body is traveling with them," She said. "Currently I'm here as an illusion because Rokudo-san separated my soul from my body when Byakuran took possession over my body."

Jun Jie leaned against a tree silently listening.

"Your current state is similar to Mukuro's," Dino stated. Yuna nodded, fidgeting slightly in Hibari's hold. Yuna looked at Tsuna.

"I'm sorry… If you can't forgive me, I understand," She said softly. Tsuna frowned. Gokudera leaned in a whispered for Tsuna's ears.

"Juudaime, say the word and I'll get rid of the traitor."

Tsuna said nothing. Nearly everyone looked on guard while staring at her. The only people who weren't were Hibari and Chrome.

Suddenly an object appeared in the sky, it was the transportation system! Yamamoto looked at it with wide eyes. Gokudera should have destroyed it! Suddenly, seven unknown flames of some sort shot out of the device in separate directions. Yuna felt Hibari's grip loosen and he whispered in her ear.

"Stay with the herbivores."

With that he left down the stairs.

"Kyou-san! Where to!?" Kusakabe asked.

"One of those pieces has fallen somewhere hear Nami Junior High," He said. "I'll go take a look."

Yuna sweat dropped. Dino and Kusakabe left with him.

"Dino-san, you too!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"We're going to fight with them anyways, it'll make it easier if they are all separated," Dino said with a smile.

"What should I do!?"

"Get Uni to the base first. Also the decision about Yuna is up to you." The smile disappeared and there was a serious expression on Dino's face. "Also, I can tell Byakuran is coming for us. If we could somehow escape now, a chance should arise to defeat him. Though, I hope you make the right decision." With that, Dino left… Well… He fell down the stairs. Yuna shook her head sighing. Though, she did not forget her current situation. She stared at the ground waiting for Tsuna's decision. She felt a reassuring hand touch hers, she looked up to see Chrome.

"Boss will make the right decision," Chrome whispered to her. Yuna nodded, she also completely trusted Tsuna's judgment. Yuna looked at Tsuna and smiled sadly.

"It's up to you. If you wish for me to be gone I will leave. I'll accept whichever decision you make," She said, dropping down to one knee and bowing her head. Tsuna looked at her surprised. His gaze shifted to the side. Turning around to look at Gokudera and Yamamoto he spoke.

"We should hurry. Bring Uni to the Vongola underground base…," He said.

"Roger!" Gokudera said.

"Okay," Yamamoto said smiling.

"We can make provision against them in the base too," Reborn said.

"Yeah… We must tell Lal about the situation too," Tsuna said. He glanced back at Yuna. "Hurry up; you don't want to be left behind, Yuna-san."

Yuna looked at Tsuna with wide, surprised eyes. He gave her a smile. She felt tears well up in her eyes once against as she sniffed.

"Thank you," She said, wiping her eyes repeatedly. Chrome smiled. Everyone else sighed and also smiled. She felt a small hand on her own. She glanced up to see Uni giving her a smile. The hidden message was _I understand your feelings completely._ It was known to Yuna that Uni could read hearts and so Yuna smiled at the child.

--

"We're safe in here," Tsuna said. Yuna stood isolated and silently alone.

"Our base is hard to find and even if the enemy finds this place, it's not easy to break through our strong security," Gianini said.

Reborn looked at Uni.

"Make yourself at home," He said.

"I'm sorry," Uni said. "That I trouble you all."

"Don't worry about it!" Tsuna said.

"That's right!! A girl's enemy is our enemy!!" Haru said.

"Thank you," Uni said smiling.

"Anyway, how about you guys get changed?" Bianchi asked. "You can't relax with those formal clothes."

"Youre… Right," Tsuna said.

--

Yuna left for her room silently with a sad, solemn-like expression. When she was in her room she sighed, after what had happened they still welcomed her back… She felt so much remorse. She went to her closet and changed into a new set of clothes, setting her suit to the side on her bed. Exhaling softly she slipped into more casual clothes. A light blue t-shirt and a black sweater with a zipper. Her pants were slightly baggy and were black. Yuna's eye twitched. She always did have such dark clothes, didn't she?

Letting out another sigh, Yuna looked at her laptop her eyes slid close. She was going to have to do her best so she could lament for her wrong doings.

Suddenly, a blaring sound inside the base made her go stiff. Quickly slipping her laptop into her pant pocket and zipping it shut, she ran outside of her room to check it out.

--

"Tsuna-kun!"

"What is it?"

"I don't know!"

Everyone was in a panic. Squalo rushed over to them but suddenly a large explosion blasted through the base walls behind him. Yuna glanced over there startled. In her panic, she noticed Chrome stepping in front of her and whispering something to her.

"Don't let him see you," Yuna heard. Chrome was well enough able to block most of Yuna from the intruder's view. Yuna heard Mukuro's chuckle in the back of her head as she noticed that her hair was suddenly tied. Did he change the illusion? A few strands of her hair fell onto her cheek as she noticed it was now blonde. Mukuro was really set on carrying on with the plan, wasn't he? Yuna mentally sighed as she heard him chuckling in the back of her head again.

Chrome stepped aside after Yuna's appearance had changed and now Yuna could clearly see who it was. It was Zakuro blazing in his large storm flame. Tsuna caught a glimpse of Yuna and he grew confused at her change of appearance.

"Idiots, I found you," Zakuro said. "Uni-sama."

"How did you uncover our base!?" Fuuta asked.

"And how did you break in so easily…!" Gianini added.

Zakuro opened his hand and revealed a broken type of mechanism in his hand. Dropping the pieces onto the ground, he spoke. "The transfer system blew up, and I was thrown out. I thought I was done for when my transmitter and rader were blown to smithereens. Mm…" Yuna looked at him startled. "FWUAH! Damn it!~ All's well that ends well." Yuna never understood Zakuro at all…

"Are you taking the piss on us!?" Gokudera asked angrily, igniting his flame.

"He's a weird one," Yamamoto said, lighting his flame as well. Suddenly, a hand stopped them in surprised.

"You're all useless," Squalo said. "Take Uni and get out!!"

"Eh!? Get out?!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Do you mean to fight alone!?"

"Are you too thick to get it through your heads!?" Squalo exclaimed. "You're already under attack!!"

Suddenly, in front of Squalo was some sort of force field protecting them from an invisible flame.

"If it weren't for Squalo, we'd all be ash by now," Reborn stated. "Nothing beats Varia quality."

"I'll stay and fight too Squalo," Yamamoto said.

"The fuck you will!!" Squalo replied. "You just don't get me, do you? IT'S ABOUT TIME FOR ME TO KICK UP MY OWN STORM, CLEANLY AND QUIETLY, MY OWN WAY!!!"

Yuna sweat dropped and Jun Jie shook his head.

"Haha, I guess you're right."

"They do say that sharks have to be on the move to stay alive," Gokudera said.

"That's got nothing to do with what's at hand," Reborn replied.

"WHAT!?"

"Let's go Tsuna," Yamamoto said smiling. "If Squalo says he's fine, he's fine."

"Okay!!" Tsuna said. "Then let's head out of the base, everyone!"

"Right!"

"I'll carry Irie outta here!"

"I'll get Lal!"

Yuna follow everyone out, glancing back to look at Zakuro and Squalo once more before turning away completely. Uni hadn't seemed to have started running yet.

"Squalo-san! Thank you!!" Uni shouted.

--

They all managed to get out of the base safely.

"What do you think, Reborn-san, Lal-san, Uni-san?" Gianini asked.

"Of the new cover for the trinisette?" Reborn asked.

"It's no different from being inside the base," Lal Mirch said.

"I hardly feel anything," Reborn said smiling.

"I agree," Uni said.

"That's good news, at least now, we can all move around the town," Tsuna said.

"But it's too dangerous to go back to the base, and we should expect to find a few of the enemy in town already," Reborn said. "How do you intend to protect Uni, Tsuna?"

"Eh! … Um how…. In this case I guess… We need to hide Uni in a safe place…," Tsuna said. "But where could… Oh! My house maybe…?"

"Your houses and Kokuyou Land have already been listed by Millefiore," Shouichi said. "It's too risky."

Yuna glanced at him and he looked back. She tore her gaze away from him sadly. He kept quiet and said nothing about it. Jun Jie looked at his fellow guardian but said nothing.

"How about the place we used for the Varia battle?" Gokudera suggested. "Nakayama hospital?"

"That hospital was taken down two years ago and is now a parking lot…," Shouichi said.

"What!? It's gone!?" The two exclaimed.

"Oh! Then we have an idea!!" Haru said. "I'm friends with a realtor! She showed me a 'secret hideout home' and told me I could use it if I ever decided to run away from home!!"

"A realtor!?" Tsuna asked.

"It could be unexpectedly well-hidden," Reborn said.

"It's good enough!? Then everyone… Let's… go to that realtor…"

"We should split up," Lal Mirch said.

Abruptly, the ground began to shake. She was grabbed and pushed down by Tsuna to avoid the blast that came from the ground.

"What's going on!?" He exclaimed. "Is the base blowing up?"

"I'm going back!" Yamamoto said.

"Idiot Takeshi," Reborn said smacking the Rain guardian. "Are you going to waste the valuable time Squalo has bought us?"

"H-Haru!" Tsuna shouted. "Where is that realtor!?"

"On Fifth Avenue, which is very close!!" She replied. "Just past the shopping street! This way! Kawahira realtor is just around that corner!!"

They all ran with Haru leading them. She banged on the doors of a retro-looking building. They received no response at all. Haru continued to bang on the door until it slid open and she fell forward.

"Sorry to break it to you, but the grandmother you're looking for… Kicked the bucket three years ago," A man said eating ramen. "Oh, but she was all smiles when she kicked the bucket. So no need for sympathy."

"T-that's!" Tsuna exclaimed. "Our last savior has died!?"

"What are you standing around for, you lot?" The man asked. "Hurry up and get inside. You're being chased, are you not?" Yuna looked at him startled. "There now… I'll take care of the real six Funeral Wreaths for you."

"What!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Now, hurry up."

"How does this guy know about the real 6 Fineral Wreaths!?"

"I'll explain later. Get inside, quickly. A fellow named Zakuro is after you."

"He knows their names too!?" Gokudera asked. "This man is very suspicious!"

"I have to agree," Tsuna said.

"There now, for a moment," The stranger said raising his leg. "Just believe in your old man, uncle Kawahira." He kicked Tsuna and Gokudera into the building. "Please forgive me, both my hands are preoccupied."

"Wait… He just said Kawahira!!" Tsuna shouted. "Where have we heard it before!?"

The two began to think.

"Aha!" I-Pin looked confused.

"Hello I-Pin," Kawahira said crouching down. "You're very charming as a youngster too. But you'll become a very lovely young woman someday. Though it would be nice if you could do something about the soggy noodles."

_Kawahira?_ Yuna pondered. She never really met the future I-Pin, so she had no clue who he was.

"He's that uncle Kawahira after all!!" Tsuna said. "He's somewhere different from what I imagined."

"There's no time. Just do what he says for now," Reborn said. "If he's lying, then we'll just blow his brains out." Reborn raised his gun. Yuna sweat dropped.

"Well then, let's hurry," Kawahira said. "Pick a hiding place behind any of the furniture inside. If you could just keep silent, I'll take care of the rest."

"I don't know who you are, but thank you very much," Uni said.

"Yes, yes. Get going," He said smiling. When they were entering Yuna noticed that Kawahira was staring at her in some sort of suspicion for a few moments but then looked away as she was inside.

--

Yuna hid silently behind a couch, tense.

"You can't possibly think I'm hiding them?" She heard Kawahira's voice ask. He seemed to be good at acting by the sound of it.

"Tch, how troublesome," Zakuro's voice said. "I'll just have to burn down one house after the next and smoke them out."

Yuna grew panicked and glanced at Chrome who was hiding beside her, she was just as restless looking.

"What did he say!? Burn down!? You can't-!! Ops! Safe!" Yuna assumed that Kawahira had tripped and caught his bowl of ramen before it hit the ground.

"Idiot! Watch it!" Zakuro growled. Kawahira apologized. "I'm not forgiving you. I'll burn you with your house."

Yuna heard a pause and then sudden quick rustling.

"Go fly to Mount Fuji," Kawahira said. "Chase after the invisible murderous intent."

"He… Left…?" Tsuna asked.

"The real six funeral wreaths have gone," Kawahira said walking inside. "I think you'll be safe for a while." Yuna exhaled to calm herself down. _Who exactly is Mr. Kawahira? _"Though, that Byakuran guy is terrible. Chasing around such an innocent girl with his murder troops."

"Um… How do you know so much about us?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh right, I saw a lad in a school uniform running towards Nami Junior High. Is he your friend?"

"Hibari-san?" Yuna murmured.

"He went with Dino-san to hunt down one of the real six Funeral Wreaths that fell at Nami Junior High!!" Tsuna explained.

"I wonder if he's alright." Kawahira said. "I just hope he's not underestimating their power."

_Their power…_ Yuna pondered. Tsuna contacted Dino and Hibari and explained their current situation.

Kyoko and Haru looked at Yuna curiously.

"Um…," They marveled at her. Yuna put on a small smile.

"Well, it seems like Rokudo-san changed my outlook because all the Funeral Wreaths know what I look like and currently they don't know I'm separated from my body," She explained rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Kyoko reached out a hand to look at Yuna's hair.

"Yuna-chan looks very different," She said.

"Ah…"

Tsuna looked at them and blinked. He had noticed the sudden change, but he didn't have much time to think about it during their panic.

"It doesn't matter, you're still as ugly as ever," Gokudera said. Yuna frowned at him but said nothing as a small sad smile slipped onto her lips shortly after. He blinked at the lack of retort. "Well… At least I don't look like I have bed-head like a certain someone."

"HEY!" He exclaimed angrily. Tsuna smiled as he saw the quarrel, but he had to agree, at the moment, Gokudera's hair did kind of look like bed- head. Chrome giggled at the scene. Tsuna pondered something he had been thinking about before the whole Choice game. The current issue with Yuna. After all this, it felt like his feeling in his heart hadn't changed for her. Ever since that incident, he now wanted Yuna at his side and never leave him again, the last time was nearly unbearable. Tsuna now didn't care how long it would take, he recognized this feeling like his _old_ love for Kyoko, but this it felt stronger for some reason. A sudden voice knocked him out of his trance.

"Ah! This voice!!" He exclaimed.

"Bucking horse is it!" Gokudera said.

Yuna listened eagerly for Tsuna to tell them what had happened.

"Is it true?!" He asked into his earpiece. "He said that Hibari-san has defeated Daisy of the real 6 Funeral Wreaths!!"

Everyone looked at them relieved and cheered. Yuna smiled. _That's Hibari-san for you!_

"The crisis has gone," Reborn said.

"The enemy is up against a wall now!!" Gokudera said smiling.

"It's alright now, with this Uni can't be found," Bianchi said.

"Well, I'll be leaving now," Kawahira said. "I'm going for a trip and shutting this shop down for awhile so feel free to use anything as you like."

"I haven't heard anything about you yet," Reborn said. "Who are you?"

"I'm the son of the old lady who owned this shop and died three years ago. My name is Kawahira though." Yuna sweat dropped at his response. "You owe me for this one. See yah." With that, he left, shutting the shop's door behind him.

Yuna glanced at Chrome and she smiled at Yuna. She then glanced over at Shouichi who simply gave her a small smile.

"Yamamoto, you're really going back to the base no matter what, huh..?" Tsuna asked.

"Yep. Sorry, but you're not going to stop me," Yamamoto said. "This is Squalo we're talking about, so I'm sure he'll be just fine, but I have to check."

"I guess you're right… I'm sorry we go can't with you."

"Don't worry, he has us," Bianchi said. Gianini and Spanner joined in as well.

"If we let the enemy find us now, all our hard work would have been for nothing…," Tsuna said. "Let's send them out with the utmost of care!!"

Yuna blinked as hand rest upon her head. Looking up she saw Spanner smiling at her.

"You better grow up fast," He joked.

"Spanner!" She heard Shouichi exclaim.

"Just kidding," Spanner laughed. "Just take care of yourself. You're like a little sis to me."

Yuna smiled and nodded.

The coast was clear and they were going to split up, Lambo, being the child he was, wanted to tag along to 'play'. Suddenly, Yuna felt nauseous, glancing at Chrome, she looked she was having the same feeling. Uni's face was going blue.

"There's someone… Something nearby," Uni said.

"Huh?!" Tsuna asked. "An enemy?!!"

They all rushed to seal off all the entrances.

"Boss! The cow boy!" Chrome exclaimed, pointing at Lambo. Yuna looked at Lambo startled to see him evaporating or something of the sort she couldn't really describe.

"Well you see…," The imposter said. "Attacking from the outside and having you run away is awfully tiresome, so I took a different approach."

He turned into Torikabuto and took hold of Uni.

"Lambo! Under sofa!" I-Pin exclaimed.

"Looks like he took his opportunity when Yamamoto and the others were leaving, disguised himself as Lambo and snuck among us," Reborn said. "He must have hidden the real, sleeping Lambo under the sofa short afterwards."

Torikabuto escaped the shop with Uni in hand. Yuna rushed outside and saw the other Funeral Wreaths; she also noticed her possessed body was among them. Biting her lip nervously, she rushed to think of something to do.

_Kufufu, wait patiently and we'll get your body back._ Mukuro's voice resounded in her head.

"It's time for you all to face Bluebell!" Bluebell said. "Die!"

She attacked them with rain seashells. Yuna nearly shrieked as she moved to dodge, only to be blasted back with the rest.

Jun Jie gritted his teeth as he saw Torikabuto fly farther away with Uni. At this rate, they were going to escape with her!

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Torikabuto was attacked by three electric foxes. Yuna sighed in relief as she saw a person she noted to be Gamma catch her. He was the one who fought future Hibari when she was first transported to the future. It seemed like he turned good and was on their side. Torikabuto charged at Gamma and Uni with two chainsaw arms. Someone blocked his path though.

"Where do you think you're looking? Your opponent is right here," Tsuna said in dying will form.


	23. Plan

YES! I'VE FINALLY MANAGED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER!!! I have a bad immune system. 'nough said. ANYWAYS sorry it took so long D:

School is a pain and yeah. Here's one fail of a chapter LOL.

* * *

Yuna watched quietly as she watched Tsuna fight Torikabuto.

"A box… Lodged in his chest?" Yuna murmured to herself.

"It must be the opening of the hell hole that Dino contacted us about," Reborn said.

Yuna glanced nervously at her body as its gaze was focused dangerously on her. Suddenly, it raised her scythe and came directly at her.

_Oi! Rokudo-san!_ She mentally screamed in panic.

_**Kufufu, don't worry.**_

Yuna jumped in surprise as something formed beside her. It was a steel staff like weapon... She hesitated, but took hold of it. Yuna quickly raised it horizontally and blocked the scythe's blade.

"Go on nee-chan! Kick that bitch's ass!" Bluebell yelled. Yuna faltered and her eye twitched. What. The. Hell. Was Bluebell telling her to kill herself…? She resisted the urge to swear back at the Funeral Wreath. Yuna stumbled backwards at the impact and turned panicky as she was swung at again. She didn't have enough time to dodge as it swung down at her. She blinked as an unexpected red flame was shot in-between them and forced her other to jump back. Yuna looked over to see Jun Jie standing with his gun smoking.

"Jun Jie!" Yuna said smiling. He smirked at her and nodded.

_**The best way to get rid of his possession is to destroy that neck-brace and get rid of his flame.**_ Yuna blinking his surprise as Mukuro spoke.

_To force his flame out, would it be a good idea to force my flame _in_?_

_**That should work… Using the mist flame to drive out the sky flame…**_

"This is going to be hard…," Yuna muttered, blocking another swing with her staff. _But isn't my flame INSIDE my body!? How am I going to…?_

_**You can control your flame from here, and you soul contains your flame as well.**_

Yuna frowned as she blocked another swing.

_**I suggest you get rid of your scythe before you try doing anything else.**_

_But of course!_ Yuna replied sarcastically. Mukuro chuckled. Yuna swung and _she_ dodged, leaping upwards. Her eye twitched. She was suddenly pushed out of the way by Chrome when the scythe was swung downwards and nearly grazed her arm. "Ah, arigato Dokuro-san!"

Chrome nodded. Yuna stood up and dodged another close swipe aimed at her head. What a pain… Another swung and Yuna raised the staff horizontally and noticed something when the weapons came in contact. A thought struck her as she stood her ground, quickly reacting to along swing. Yuna held the staff tightly with her two hands and hit the blade while hooking her foot around _her_ ankle. Successfully separating _her_ from the scythe, she immediately slammed the staff down at the side of the collar. Yuna gritted her teeth as an orange sky flame emitted from the collar and burned against the staff. Concentrating with a creased forehead, Yuna formed a blade on the top of the staff with her flame and managed to scratch the surface. _She_ stood up and leaped back.

Yuna gasped as she felt herself weaken a few moments after the flame was formed.

_**It would seem that you're limited to a use of your flame. Anymore and there might be a chance of death.**_

Yuna breathed irregularly and gripped her staff. She heard a gun cocking beside her and she glanced to see Jun Jie aiming the blue flame gun at her body. Yuna blinked and noticed that Jun Jie wore a serious expression.

"Seems like you're near the edge so I'll help you," Jun Jie said. He fired once; causing her body to jump back and Jun Jie's ring lit up and released Fang. Fang scowled but paused for a moment, noticing that something was off. He snarled at Yuna and her body. Yuna's eye twitched but said nothing. At least Fang was able to tell. As if they were talking with telepathy, Jun Jie leaped on Fang's back and immediately, they charged.

Yuna's body leaped backwards, dodging another flame. Yuna watched amazed as the two worked as a team, completely in sync. Jun Jie managed to shoot a blue flame at the collar, calming down the sky flame and sent Yuna a glance. She nodded and aimed the blade of her staff into the collar and broke it.

_**I'll return you back into your body and then I won't be able to communicate with you for much longer, my time for this is running out.**_

Yuna's eyes widened as her vision went black and then a white light flashed before her eyes as she found herself lying down on the ground back in her body. Yuna smiled, happy to be back inside of her body again. She slipped her goggles up to her forehead and smiled at Jun Jie.

"Thank you!" She said, hugging him. He did nothing.

"You welcome," He murmured. Yuna paused and looked upwards at the released box of Torikabuto.

"This illusion…!!" Tsuna exclaimed. "It's stronger than it was in Choice!"

Yuna bit her lip and shut her eyes, trying not to get nausea over the fact that they were in some sort of illusion, going round and round…

Jun Jie glanced at Yuna then diverted his gaze in the other direction, a frown on his face.

"To the right of the child in the sky!!" Chrome exclaimed abruptly. Yuna whipped her gaze to look at the mist guardian. Tsuna successfully managed to land a hit on Torikabuto.

"Chome-san's mist owl has transformed," Fuuta stated.

"Yes, it's the same Vongola box that the first generation mist guardian used in his time," Reborn said. "It was known as the indecipherable phantom. Demon Spade's Magic Lense! It was rumored that during the time of the first mist guardian, all who were gazed upon by those lenses were found floating lifeless in the ocean the next day."

The illusions started to melt away and Yuna finally felt a grasp on sanity again.

"This is the way of the Vongola," Reborn stated, riding on Alfin. "The Vongola family's strength has nothing to do with numbers. It's all in the connecting form."

"That's right! When my comrades are in need of help, the fire in my fighting ring burns to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted. Yuna sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly.

"That really was the last straw!!!" Bluebell exclaimed, revealing her box. She was Kikyou stop her from releasing it.

"We better retreat for now. As long as we restructure ourselves, everything will be easily done," He said.

"I don't wanna!" Bluebell retorted. Kikyou glanced at Yuna and she backed up a little, gripping her scythe. He frowned, not understanding what was with the sudden change. He blinked. Now that he thought about it… What happened to that blonde from earlier…? His attention shot back when he told Bluebell to look at Tsuna's X-Burner. Bluebell froze at the sight. She gritted her teeth and glanced at Yuna as well, expectedly. Yuna frowned. "What about nee-chan?"

"Honestly… I don't know," Kikyou said, not understanding the situation at the moment. He retrieved Torikabuto and retreat. Yuna felt a sudden chill as she remembered something. "_If you try to leave, I will drag you back, I'll clip your wings and take away everything else you have until I'm all you can think of, the only place you can go and run to. It'd be best for you to do as you're told so I don't have to take away anything more; I'm even daring to take away your mobility to keep you by my side."_ Yuna glanced at some of her fallen comrades. Would it bad to stay with them? Yuna paused. Byakuran was trying to kill them anyways. She sighed. Kyoko looked at her questionably.

"Yuna-chan?" She asked. "Are you alright?"

"I think I need to wash my mouth out with soap," Yuna replied frowning, her fingers rising to her lips.

--

"THIS IS NO BIGGIE, TO THE EXTREME!!!" Ryohei exclaimed. "IT DOESN'T HURT ONE BIT!!!"

"Onii-chan, you're trying to hard…," Kyoko commented sweat dropping.

Yuna looked down at Shouichi and sighed.

"Nii-san, you look like you were attacked by that cat again," She sighed smiling sheepishly.

"Hey! Don't mention that!!" He exclaimed, frowning.

"Why not? You came crying to me anyways."

"T-That was a long time ago!"

"What's more, I'm happy to meet you again, traitor that betrayed the old Melone base," Tazaru said.

"How are you any different when you betrayed Millefiore too!?" Shouichi shot back. "It's not like I ever thought I'd be seeing you savage people ever again!!"

"What did you say!?" Nosaru shouted back angrily. "Are you trying to provoke my brother!?"

"A-are you going… To be violent?" Yuna frowned.

"Nii-chan's such a sissy," She sighed. Shouichi frowned at her.

"Stop it, Nosaru!!" Uni exclaimed. "Be friendly with everyone!"

"Hime-sama!" Nosaru said. "We are being friendly! See!?" Great friends!" He said, holding Ipin upside-down by her feet.

Yuna frowned at the sight and grimaced as she felt a familiar sharp pain in her head and was overcome with nausea. She rushed over to a vacant area and began to cough out blood. Tsuna's eyes widened and rushed over to her.

"Yuna-san!?" He exclaimed, his hand resting on her back. When he caught sight of the blood he grew panicked. "Blood!?"

Haru and Kyoko's faces shot up, remembering what had happened back at the base.

"I-I'm… Fine," Yuna managed to say between coughs. They rushed over, not believing her at all.

"Yuna-nee-chan, it's acting up again?" Shouichi asked frowning. "It's been over seven years…"

"You know about it?" Reborn asked.

"Nee-chan always had a coughing fit that included a lot of blood loss, but every time I asked what was wrong, she'd tell me she was fine and that she'd deal with it herself. She always managed, but I never found out how…"

"Tranquilizer," Reborn stated. Yuna stiffened a little but continued to cough.

"Tranquilizer?" Shouichi repeated questionably.

"I remember something like that…," Haru said.

"Doesn't this look similar to…?" Tsuna asked, glancing at Chrome.

"This case is different. Chrome doesn't have internal organs, but Yuna is another unknown story," Reborn said.

"Poorly functioning organs," Yuna stated, leaning against a rock wall, blood covering the bottom side of her face and her hands. It was truly a sad and disgusting sight. "Throat, heart and lungs, stuff like that. The tranquilizer calmed down my organs from functioning in a strange way, reverts them back to normal at times."

Jun Jie frowned. He looked down at the ring he wore on his right middle finger. Gritting his teeth he sighed. _It's just as __**they**__ had predicted._ "The generations repeat themselves as the years go on, don't they?"

"What do you mean?" Yuna asked.

"All this… Is similar to the first generation of the families, aren't they?" Jun Jie pondered aloud. "Vongola, Dimenticato… It's all the same."

"Are you saying that that other mafiaso famiglia is like the Vongola's generations?" Reborn asked, frowning. "Are you relating it to the fact that Tsuna's tenth generation familiar is similar to the Primo's, while yours is the same as well?" It felt as if he was saying _How much do you know?_

"I'm just asking questions," Jun Jie said. "I'm just as curious as you."

"But Jun Jie, aren't you the tenth generation's Temptation guardian?" Yuna asked, coughing again. Everyone looked at her questionably. "Storm."

Gokudera blinked. That kid had the storm flame?

Jun Jie frowned and didn't answer, not looking into the mist guardian's eyes. "There were rumors… That the Primo Mist Guardian of the Dimenticato… Had a similar disease." Jun Jie didn't dare say anymore.

Yuna frowned at the vague information, but didn't want to press for more. Her coughing grew worst and her body tensed.

"Y-Yuna-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, taking hold of the girl. His arms were around her and she tensed a little bit more.

"Y-you'll get covered in b-blood," She coughed out. He frowned.

"That doesn't matter right now…," He replied softly. He felt her look at him surprise for a moment and then she relaxed into his embrace, her coughing calming down. Some smiled at the display and some disliked the sight. _**(A/N: You can guess who LOL )**_

Then the discussion on the other matter at hand began as Yuna slipped into an unconscious state for a bit.

--

"You will be able to return to a peaceful past, completely free of fear," Yuna heard Uni's voice say.

"It means that our greatest crisis could also be our greatest chance," Another voice said. She recognized it to be Reborn's.

"If we win this battle, we'll finally be able to return to the past," An extremely familiar voice said, Tsuna's. Yuna couldn't seem to move her tired body, but she was still conscious. She found herself still in the arms of the one she loved, though he was fidgeting nervously to the negative comments of some others. She felt herself being lifted and shifted gently somewhere else.

"If we win, that is," Another voice said, Lal Mirch.

"Don't say it like that!!" Tsuna's voice exclaimed.

"Though we've been able to scrape through with our boxes until now, there's no mistaking that they'll have more up their sleeves," Reborn said. "It'll be a tough battle."

"Uh, but dawn… By dawn...," Tsuna said. "NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT THAT HARDLY GIVES US ANY TIME!!"

"Pretty late to realize that now, idiot."

"We haven't even got any plans!"

"Who could be better suited to think up a good war-plan then the former captain of Melone base, Irie Shouichi?" Gamma's voice stated.

"M-Me!?" Shouichi exclaimed.

"Quit kidding around!!" Gokudera shouting angrily. "The one to make any decisions is the tenth!!"

"Gokudera-kun is right. I have no right, after making such a blunder in the game of choice." If Yuna were mobile, she would've flinched at the memory. "This battle should be in the hands of Vongola's voss, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"I told you! I'm not the boss!!" Tsuna exclaimed. "I never even once said that I'd be boss!!"

"You fool. You think you can back out now?" She heard Reborn said with a click, which she assumed was his gun. "Want me to crack your head open?"

"Eeek! Wait! Wait! Wait! Time out!!"

"What a perplexing man… Vongola's tenth is really beyond me…," Gamma said.

"I wouldn't expect someone who met him a few hours ago to understand him!" Gokudera growled. "Tenth is a deep, deep man!"

"Um… Then…," Tsuna said. "Will you help me plan a strategy, Shouichi-kun?" Please lend me your strength!"

"Sure, if it's the boss' orders, I'll happily oblige."

"… I'm surprised that with this entire ruckus, Yuna hasn't awaken," She heard Reborn say out of the blue. There was an awkward silence and Yuna stirred a little, managing only at that.

"She seems tired from all that earlier," She heard Chrome say softly.

"I guess," Shouichi said. "Anyways, firstly, we need to get a grasp of our fighting capacity. The ones who won't be able to fight are: Gokudera-kun, Basil-kun, Lal Mirch, Ryohei-kun, Nosaru and Tazaru and Yuna-nee-chan."

She heard a lot of them complaining, saying their injuries were nothing.

"Shut up," Reborn commanded. All of them grew silent. Shouichi laughed awkwardly. There was another pause. "Has anyone seen Jun Jie?"

After another pregnant pause, the sound of footsteps stepping on a few twigs could be heard. Yuna assumed that was him.

"Um, what's he holding?" Haru's voice asked. Yuna felt her mouth being forced open and something forced into her mouth. She immediately shot up and shrieked.

"…," Jun Jie stared at her blankly.

"Hiii!!What did you stuff in her mouth!?" Tsuna exclaimed in surprise.

"Something to help her," Jun Jie muttered. Yuna blinked. She didn't feel as bad as before.

"Still," Yuna rasped. "What did you stuff down my throat?"

"… Something I learnt in Dimenticato," Jun Jie said with a slight edge to his voice. Yuna nodded dumbly, accepting that as is.

"Um… Next, let's count how many box weapons are still intact," Shouichi said.

"Hey, that Delfino di Pioggia I saw in the last battle, who's was it?" Gamma asked.

"That would be my Alfin," Basil said.

"Has it been brain-coated with the other box weapons?"

"Brain-coated?"

"Don't tell me you don't know about it… It's an ability only possible with the high intelligence level of the Delfino de Pioggia. It's also known as the "Inter-box Combination Launch System."

"That's right…! I'd forgotten about that!!" Shouichi said.

"I remember reading about that in the self-help book," Basil said.

"There's no way we're not using this. Everyone, open your boxes!" Gamma commanded. Yuna blinked and nodded. She released Henshin and Jun Jie released Fang, along with everyone else releasing their box weapons.

**Volpe di Nebbia: Henshin**

**Gatto di Tempesta: Uri**

**Delfin di Pioggo: Alfin**

**Gufo di Nebbia: Mukurou**

**Scolopendra di Nuovo: Zamusa**

**Nere Volpe: Korulu Bigette**

**Leone di Cheri: Nuts**

**Cangoru del Sereno: Kangaryu**

**Bufalo Fulmine: Gyuudon.**

"It's a spectacle, seeing them all together!"

"We're missing Yamamoto's and Hibari-san's but…"

"All that's left is to get Delfin di Pioggio to do the brain-coating and we're good to go."

"Hey Nuts! You've gotta go… Come on, what's wrong with you…," Tsuna said. Yuna sweat dropped. "Outside battle-mode, he's a complete scaredy-cat."

"Ah… "Yuna sighed as she pet Henshin. She watched Uri jump Nuts and snickered at the sight.

"A-anyways… Let's try to aim for a good battle-plan with this fighting capacity…," Shouichi said. "Are you listening, Tsunayoshi-kun…?" Yuna sighed again and smiled. Yuna groaned as Henshin turned into a human male and started hugging her. Everyone looked in their direction questionably.

"I have a clingy box weapon," She murmured. They simply continued with their plan negotiations while Gokudera and Lal Mirch said that they should go with the others.

"I won't allow that!!" Tsuna said. "I don't want you to gamble your life on something so insignificant!!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't follow your orders!!" Gokudera replied defiantly. Yuna's eyes widened. _Gokudera just defied Tsuna for the first time!!!_

Yuna turned around and bonked Henshin on the head and he pouted, transforming back.

"The right arm I am to become now is different from the past. The right arm of the Vongola Decimo that I am for is one who is able to share laughter with the boss, and does whatever he can to survive for that sake!!"

Yuna smiled and awaited further orders as the group set out. She glanced at Jun Jie uneasily as he stood by himself, away from the others.

_Jun Jie…_


	24. Realms of Hell

I finally managed to finish this chapter!

Note: This is off Canon XD

I wanted to get this chapter up before Monday, so I was working on most of it during this weekend and last week :D There's random fluff in the beginning but...

**WARNING: GRUESOME FIGHTING AND BLOOD. **(Guess who's fighting LOL)

* * *

Yuna moaned in pain as coughed up some blood again. Tsuna looked at her a little panicked. She simply smiled at him sheepishly and waved her hand dismissingly. It didn't really help that her hand was bloody.

_That probably wasn't convincing at the least…_ She mentally groaned.

"Yuna-san, if it gets really bad or something is seriously wrong, you have to tell us," Tsuna told her gently, stroking her back. She blushed and nodded, coughing a little bit more.

"I'm fine," She said. She turned around to look at Shouichi. "How 'bout you nii-san, how're you feeling?"

"Oh, I'll be fine," He replied smiling. She returned the smile.

Suddenly, there was a large explosion in the distance.

"There was an explosion over there!!" Tsuna exclaimed. "It's where Gokudera-kun, Lal and Gamma should be at!"

"Those guys, I just hope they managed to take down the enemy in one blow," Reborn said.

"Lal is sick, and Gokudera-kun is injured to the point where he shouldn't be able to move much…," Shouichi said. "If the fight extends for too long, it'll be dangerous."

Yuna frowned at looked at the other's approximate current location. _I hope you guys are alright…_

Henshin gave a deep rumble in his throat and found a comfortable spot half-way resting in Yuna's lap.

"The young ones will be fine," He murmured. Tsuna blinked and turned around. Had someone spoken?

"Henshin…," Yuna sighed, stroking his head. Henshin raised his head slightly to stare at a confused Tsuna. Tsuna blinked as he noticed Yuna's box weapon looking at him. He realized why when he heard a snort.

_HIII! He's mocking me by sitting in Yuna-san's lap and cuddling with her!!_ He thought. Reborn looked over and smirked at the sight of Tsuna taking a seat on Yuna's left, the opposite of Henshin. Yuna's cheeks flared red at the closeness of the Vongola Decimo. Yuna shrieked as a fluff of orange jumped to attack her face.

"Eeek! Fang! Cut it out!" She cried being muffled by the fur and claws digging into her cheeks.

"Fang! Down!" Jun Jie shouted angrily. Fang whimpered at the strict order and obediently leaped off Yuna's face. Yuna coughed slightly.

"Arigatou, Jun Jie!" She said. She did ponder his tone though, he sounded stressed and angry. She quickly pulled Jun Jie into a cuddle in her lap, though not touching him with her bloody hands.

"O-oi!" He shouted. Though, unfortunately for him, he continued to get cuddled. "… What are you doing?"

"You look tired, so a hug will probably help!~" Yuna replied, mid cough. Jun Jie blushed and pouted.

He did _not_ need a hug, but he knew he couldn't object; she'd drag him back anyways. _This form is useless!... To think someone like her is involved with these escapades… I'm surprised such children are even here…_ Jun Jie frowned. The world was messed up. No questions asked.

Yuna jumped slightly in surprise as large explosions in the distance. All of them stood up alarmed.

"The battle were Gokudera's at is getting violent!!" Tsuna exclaimed. He paused and listened to his earphones. "Gokudera-kun!?" … "EH!? VARIA… CAME!?" Yuna's eyes widened, remembering the files she had read about them. "X-XANXUS SAID THAT!?" Yuna leaped a little in surprise but Jun Jie ushered her down and cleaned her hands and face of blood. He was kind of acting like a mother… Hah. Mama Jun Jie… How comical.

"You guys know of their power first hand," Reborn said. "This is great reinforcement."

"Yeah!" Tsuna said smiling. Suddenly there was another large, violent explosion. "It's coming from the lake this time! Over by the lake…"

"I'm pretty sure Ryohei-nii, Basil-nii, Tazaru, Nosaru and Lambo are there!" Fuuta exclaimed. Yuna's eyes widened.

"LAMBO!" Tsuna also exclaimed. Yuna frowned but remember they had a conversation about this… Before they left, Tsuna had objected to Lambo going with them, but everyone insisted. In the end, Ryohei said that he'd take responsibility and protect Lambo. "… Sh-should we have even sent him out there…?"

"Don't worry Tsuna-san," Yuna said, walking over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her. "I'm sure Lambo's fine. He's a Vongola, isn't he?" She offered him a smile and he blushed, nodding subtly. "Plus, didn't Ryohei-san say he'd protect Lambo?"

"Yeah…," Tsuna said.

"So don't be a pessimist and believe in them!" Yuna said, patting him on the back and he gave a faint smile and nodded, blush still on his cheeks.

"Tsuna-kun, nii-chan said that he'd bring Lambo-kun back!" Kyoko said smiling, walking over, apparently, she didn't know that Yuna had just said that. Yuna flinched slightly, but did nothing. Tsuna's face grew a little bit redder and Yuna gave a subtle sigh.

Yuna froze for a moment and then slowly turned her head to look behind her. Her forehead creased and then a frown was adorned on her features. "This isn't good…" She glanced over to her kitsune. "Henshin."

"Yuna-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Ah, sorry Tsuna-san, but can you please evacuate everyone from this area?" She asked, smiling apologetically. Tsuna blinked.

"Huh?"

"We're running out of time," Henshin told her.

"I know," She replied, releasing her scythe and goggles. Her goggles flashed for a minute. "They'll be here in approximately seven minutes. Hurry up!" She glanced fiercely at Tsuna. "Hurry, they'll be here soon!"

"Who-"

"Not good!" Yuna tapped her scythe to the ground and on Henshin's tail, an indigo flame lit up. A shield of the mist flame appeared on the right area of the group. "Everyone, quickly, run!"

Everyone looked panicked. Her goggles flashed again.

"Five minutes left," Yuna said, gritting her teeth. She gulped. "I'll buy you guys some time, hurry up and get out of here."

"But Yuna-san!"

"We can't leave you here!"

"Go! QUICKLY!" Yuna shouted firmly. Everyone looked startled and Tsuna's fist was shaking.

"Everyone, let's go!" He called. Everyone looked at him surprised. They all glanced worriedly at Yuna but quickly ran away. While running around, Tsuna glanced back once.

_Yuna-san… Her hands were shaking…_ He thought. He continued to clench a fist he turned his head and didn't look back anymore.

"Two minutes remaining. Approximately ten people," Yuna stated. Her hands continued to shakily hold her scythe.

_**Calm down… Focus…**_ A familiar voice rang. Yuna's vision in her right eye grew blurred for a second. _**Focus your flame…**_ Yuna's eyes slid closed.

"Thirty seconds…"

_**Concentrate!**_ Twenty.

_**Create a strong, firm flame.**_ Ten.

Yuna bit her lip as she felt like her right eye was burning.

Five.

_**Fourth…**_ One second left… Yuna's eyes quickly snapped open.

"_**FOURTH REALM. SHURA!**_" Yuna's voice cried in sync with the one repeating in her head. Her right eye's iris was now red covered in a dark flame, the flames before her grew stronger as she saw the enemy come into view.

"Hah! It's just one!? This should be a piece of cake!"

"It's a girl? This'll be fun!"

"She doesn't stand a chance!"

"**Kufufu, how interesting,**" A voice that sounded like Mukuro said from Yuna's mouth.

"Ah," She replied calmly, her hands had stopped shaking as she gripped her scythe firmly. Yuna's eyes narrowed as she recognized the enemy's uniforms to be of white spell. She gritted her teeth and took an offensive stance. "Ten of them…" Yuna raised her scythe and charged. Her body felt lighter and her swings were more powerful than ever before. The one she aimed for dodged and she quickly turned around and the bottom of her scythe's handle hit the floor.

"First realm. **Realm of hell.**" The two voices were merged once again in sync.

Suddenly, columns of fire bursted from the ground.

"What the hell!?" One of them cried. "It burns!"

Yuna jumped back and dodge a green thunder flame. A large explosion ensued.

"It's an illusion fools!" The owner of the thunder flame shouted. Down from the rocks descended a male with a white spell uniform. He had dark blue eyes and his hair was a dark shade of orange. It was naturally spiked into a style similar to Yamamotos. He looked to be around his early twenties. "What an interesting little girl we have here," He snickered. "Are you lost? You shouldn't be playing around here." Yuna's eye twitched, but did nothing to show signs of being provoked.

_**Oya oya, you need to keep calm.**_ Mukuro told her. Yuna frowned. Better said than done. Henshin snarled at the man.

"Hah, don't you know that you should keep your pets on leashes?" He man sneered at her and laughed. Had he not realized that she was his enemy? She was holding her weapons! "Children shouldn't play with such sharp objects."

The bottom of Yuna's scythe tapped the floor once again as the entire area surrounding them was covered in thick mist. _He shouldn't be able to see me in this…_ She yelped when her arm was grazed with a thunder flame.

"Little magic tricks won't do you any good," The male laughed. Yuna held her left arm as the illusion faded away. "I don't want to hurt such a cute little girl." He laughed. Henshin pounced at the man and was kicked back. "Little kids should know when to stop playing."

"Adults should know when to shut up," Yuna scowled at him. He raised an eye brow and smirked.

"Ah, how vulgar," He chuckled. "Punishment for being rude to your elders."

"Old man," Yuna muttered. She winced as her right arm was stricken cut by something. She looked at him to see him frowning while holding two sais.

"Bad behavior."

"_**Kufufu, this is getting interesting,**_" Mukuro's voice rang in the air. Yuna blinked, wasn't he just talking to her mentally?

"There's someone else here too?" The man asked. "I wonder if his manners are as bad as yours." Yuna cringed as she was kicked in the stomach and was flung backwards into the rocks. "Show yourself."

Yuna struggled to stand up, but she managed to stagger, placing her weight onto her scythe. Her goggles flashed and Yuna's eyes widened. _An overwhelming amount of the dying will flame!_

The man smirked. Yuna's eye widened. She glanced above them. Oh no! Some of them were getting away.

"Henshin!" Yuna called. Her kitsune stood up and nodded. He transformed into the form of an older man dressed in an old, white uwagi along with a black obi. He also wore a black hakama. He had one, hand sized, indigo ball of flame floating behind him.

"Hai," He said, vanishing.

"GAH!" A few cries in the distance were heard a few moments after Henshin had left.

"I'll take you on, White Spell," Yuna growled, taking an offensive stance and gripping her scythe.

"Hm, how annoying. My name is Aruki," He said.

"Aruki?" Yuna repeated. He nodded and she frowned. "I'm Yuna."

"Yuna?" He asked. "I've heard that name somewhere." Yuna looked at him blankly. "Oh well, it doesn't matter."

Yuna frowned and lit her scythe with her flame. Aruki's eye widened as he was surrounded by hissing snakes. "Third realm. **Realm of animals.**"

"Hah! Yet another illusion," Aruki laughed. Yuna smirked.

"**Those are genuine, poisonous snakes. Don't believe me? Go ahead and try it.**" Aruki glanced at Yuna and smirked.

"Ah, let's see…," He said, mirth poorly hidden in his voice. Yuna blinked. He lit up a flame on his ring and inserted it into a box resting on his belt. Yuna's eyes widened as she was faced with an animal with extremely large canines. "Heh, meet Sylvester, my saber tooth tiger." Sylvester snarled and sent electric current over to the snakes, causing a large explosion.

"Shit!" Yuna cried, being flung backwards. Her eyes widened as she was faced with Aruki smirking at her.

"Too slow." With a high velocity, he swung his sai at her and stabbed her in the side. Yuna screamed out in pain.

_**Oya Oya, you're not good against pain, though not many illusionists are…**_ Mukuro's voice rang in her ears. Yuna gripped the stab wound and clenched her teeth. Yuna slowly pulled her hand away and raised it up to her eyesight. Blood dribbled down her hand and down her wrist and arm. She looked at it blankly for a moment and then a blood-thirsty grin drifted its way up to her lips.

Uncontrollable laughter erupted from her mouth as blood trickled it way down from her lips as well. Aruki blinked and raised his sais in a defensive position.

_**Kufufu, I never knew you had this side to you, Yuna.**_ She grinned and looked at Aruki, sending shivers down his spine.

"This is fun," She laughed. She raised it, her right eye flashing the number one. Behind her a large variety of daggers were floating and pointing towards Aruki and Sylvester. Aruki took a step back and smirked.

"Illusions," He stated. Yuna returned the smirk as the daggers were lit with the mist flame.

"Construction," She stated. Aruki looked at her. "The characteristic of Nebbia. It doesn't matter if it's Dimenticato or not. Let's test your theory of them being just illusions, shall we?"

Before Aruki could respond the daggers were sent towards him. He took another step back, the smirk on his face twitching a little. He wasn't sure if they were illusions anymore, but he went with his assumption, though there was a bad feeling his gut…

"GAAH!" Aruki cried out in pain as he was stabbed by over thirty daggers and Yuna's grin grew so big that it could rival Belphegor's. Sylvester let out a roar as he charged at Yuna and she raised her goggles to have them rest on the top of her head. She pierced her right eye, wincing a little. She had a look on her face that screamed _blood murder_.

"The fifth path… Path of Humans." Suddenly, Yuna's entire body was engulfed and surrounded with an aura. The grin returned to Yuna's bloodthirsty expression and she kicked Sylvester and sent him hurtling him into the air and she swung her scythe as it cut him deeply in its side.

"Gah! Sylvester!" Aruki exclaimed, ripping the daggers from his body.

"Still believe they're just illusions?" Yuna mocked. Blood oozed out from her eye and down her right cheek and Aruki grimaced, completely perturbed. "They're _real_ illusions."

"A… Monstrosity!" He wailed. "Blood thirsty demon!"

Yuna laughed. "You were very witty in the beginning, what happened to that confidence?"

Yuna heard a roar on her left and Sylvester's mouth was wide, flaunting its sharp teeth. Yuna smirked. Sylvester was whipped to the side and smashed into some rocks. Aruki grew terrified as there stood Henshin in human form with two indigo flames behind him, standing beside Yuna and had easily got rid of the Saber Tooth Tiger. Henshin returned to his original form, but he now had two tails.

Yuna collapsed onto her knees and the illusions of the daggers disappeared and she coughed up blood. Her scythe and goggles returned to her box. Henshin licked his injured right paw and then was forced to return to his box. Yuna fell forward and cough out blood. "No... Not again…" She winced and her left hand gripped her right side. _What was that overwhelming feeling earlier…? Was it bloodlust?_ She was now wheezing for air. "Help… Tsuna-san… Nii-san… Rokudo-san… Someone… It hurts…"

_**You'll die of blood loss at this rate…**_ She could hear the dismay in Mukuro's voice. _**There's not much I can currently do, you used up a lot of power with this battle.**_ The vision in Yuna's right eye flashed. An indigo translucent shield was holding up weakly against the attacks of Sylvester's claws. The tiger seems to be still mobile, even will its injured body.

"HAH! KILL HER SYLVESTER! Show her who's stronger!" Aruki laughed. Yuna panted weakly.

"The force field won't hold up much longer…," She murmured to herself. "There's not much that I can… D-do… A-anymore." The shield broke and Yuna felt a heavy weight slam into her back and Sylvestor's infamous fangs pierce into her back. She screamed. "G-GAAAAA-AAH!" She could do nothing to stop the pain and the attack. "STOP! STOP!!"

"Not so smug now are you!?" Aruki laughed, holding his hands over as many stab wounds as he could over his body. "What happened to your power earlier? Was it all for show!?" He continued to mock and laugh at her. "Come on Sylvester! Kill the pathetic little gi-" Before Aruki could finish his sentence he screamed. Yuna could feel a terrible aura around. Sylvester roared.

"STOP IT! It hurts!" Yuna cried, tears running down her cheeks. She coughed up more blood. Sylvester ripped his canines from her and she heard it whimper and in a mere second he was off of her. Yuna could feel blood trickling down her entire body. "It hurts…" She saw a flash of white before her eyes and she was lifted. Her vision was too blurred and unfocused to recognize anyone.

"N-n-now I r-remember!" She heard Aruki recall in terror. "Yuna… Kyoushi Yuna… The off limits girl! Boss, please forgi-" She heard a wail and a sound that she assumed was her savior inflicting a bad wound of Arukia. Yuna could hear the sputtering of blood as a low angered rumble came from the one holding her.

"It's too late, I'm not accepting any apologies and mistakes as great as this," A familiar voice growled.

_That voice…_ Yuna's mind was in a haze. _Could it be?_

"He dare injure my little bird." Yuna could hear the anger in the voice. She felt something wet travel up her bloody neck that felt like a tongue. "You've covered in blood." The voice was closer to her ear now. "First you disobey me and now you're like this. This shall be considered your punishment."

"B-Bya…"

Everything turned black.

* * *

I wonder how long it'll take me to complete chapter 24...


	25. Perspectives of Byakuran and Yuna

Hey guys! I'm finally done this chapter. I do warn you that this is mostly thoughts of Yuna and Byakuran (in a third person/omniscient sort of way). Quite long points of views might I add. Hah. The chapter will be back to the battles and stuff.

I'm stumped on some stuff at the moment. I'm wondering if I should stick with canon or go OFF canon but the story line still relates to it in one way of another. Also, my friend killed my trail of thought with the Dimenticato types of flames, so I'm just going to use the weather idea, maybe I'll return to using the idea of 'Protection, temptation etc' later... But not right now.

Gah, school is killing my Fanfiction time, along with the fact that I use the computer waay to much... (Most of it is dedicated to TRYING to work on a FF chapter...) I've been working on this chapter for daaayss... This winter break... I wonder how fast I'll update, or how slow I'll update. o.O;

Also, is there any other perspectives you'd want to me to write in (third person/omniscient mixed way though).

I think I made Byakuran a little too OOC in this... Heh... Sorry D:

That's pretty much all the questions I have for you, the reader, at the moment... Sorry for the block of author comments and crap. *laughs awkwardly*

Well... Enjoy..! :D

* * *

"_Yuna," A voice so soft and gentle called. Yuna looked around to find herself in a garden in front of a large building, a mansion. Her surroundings were full of flowers; only a little path would allow you to walk around the area without destroying its beauty. The flowers, fully bloomed, were breath taking, the variety of blending colours… "Yuna…" The voice continued to call her. Yuna could feel a warm summer breeze pass by, her hair fluttering slightly and tickle her cheek. _

_Yuna noticed that she was wearing a light blue sundress instead of her light blue T-shirt, black sweater and pants. She felt so light, as any simple breeze could lift her up and take her to the endless sky._

_The sky…_

_Yuna followed the smooth, stone path, her dress fluttering with her movements. The voice called her again, it was getting louder. She slowed her pace down and then paused completely, her eyes sliding shut._

"_Yuna…" Yuna's eyes opened and she turned around. There stood someone she longed to see. Tears flowed freely down her eyes. "Yuna… I love you."_

"_T-Tsuna," Yuna whispered, tears sliding down her cheeks. Those three words… The ones she longed to hear from him… "Tsuna…" She ran over to him and he held out open arms. "Tsuna…" She continued to repeat his name, over and over. "Tsuna, I lo-"_

Yuna's eyes fluttered open as she found herself staring at a vast blue sky, hidden behind a few sunlight shielding leaves.

"Tsu… Na…," Yuna whispered. She fought to hold back tears, only a couple managed to escape out of her left eye, as she noticed she couldn't see out of her right one.

"Crying is the first thing you do when you wake up?" Yuna rushed to sit up, alarmed at the sudden voice. She let out a painful cry as she fell back onto the grass, hands immobile, but griping the grass and dirt with as much strength she had, though it was little. "It's going to hurt if you move like that." Once the pain was starting to subside, Yuna turned her head to the direction of the voice.

"B-Byakuran?" She asked. He smiled, though it sent a scared chill down her spine.

"Mind explaining to me how you escaped from before and why you were fighting Aru-chan?" Byakuran asked, though he said the nickname he gave Aruki with distaste. Yuna looked at him puzzled.

"W-why'd you save me?" She asked. His faced looked stoic, momentarily his expression changed to a bitter smile.

"It'd be boring if my little bird died by the hands of someone else," He said, acerbically. Yuna looked at him morosely. He reached down and she didn't move. His fingers lightly brushed against her hair, stroking it. "So far... It seems like Aru-chan-" He said the name with obvious abhorrence. "-has done me the job of temporarily clipping your wings."

"Ah..." Yuna couldn't move as most of her body was immobile, she didn't want to waste words on this subject as well. She knew, whatever she said, would do her no good. Inwardly, she shivered in fear.

"When you woke up... You said the Vongola's name." You could hear the apparent disgusted way he spat the sentence out. "Is he the one you yearn for?"

Yuna didn't respond and Byakuran frowned.

"I..." He waited. "I don't understand your motive for you to.... In your terms I suppose, _cage_ me."

"It's your fault," He deadpanned. "You allure me."

"..." Yuna didn't say anything else and then glanced around. It was a quiet forest, the rustling of the leaves and some possible animals resounded through its vast area. Out of the corner of her eye, Yuna watched Byakuran walked over to some bushes and lean down, as if to pick something up.

"Ara, a white rose," He chuckled. He walked over to her, and his eyes were staring down at her. He gave a smile and then his left hand moved to take hold of the thorn stem. Byakuran simply ripped the stem off the flower, ignoring the painful thorns, it made Yuna wonder if he had even felt them at all. He crouched down and set the rose onto the top right corner of Yuna's hair, making it look like a hair ornament. "A white rose has many meanings... Eternal love, Silence or innocence, wistfulness, virtue, purity, secrecy, reverence and humility... Hah." Yuna kept mute to Byakuran's explanations. "A flower to describe you... I honestly can't quite say." He took a seat beside on the ground.

Yuna shifted her eyes, examined her body unmoving. The blood seemed to be clean, though her clothes… Yuna blinked. Her clothes seemed to have changed… Wasn't it the uniform that-! Why was she wearing the same uniform of the funeral wreaths and Byakuran!?

"_If you try to leave, I will drag you back, I'll clip your wings and take away everything else you have until I'm all you can think of, the only place you can go and run to. It'd be best for you to do as you're told so I don't have to take away anything more; I'm even daring to take away your mobility to keep you by my side."_

His words echoed in her head. Was this one way of keeping her with him? Or was it because her other clothes were completely tattered and worn due to her battle with Aruki? Speaking of that old man, where was he? Was he dead? Yuna didn't really want to think about it anymore. The pain, the blood… Yuna shook the thought off; she decided to quickly switch mental subjects.

She went back to examining her wounds and such. She seemed to be bandaged up nicely and she assumed what was covering her right eye was most likely a bandage, considering that she had pierced it earlier to activate the fifth path. She paused again. The paths of hell… How in the world has she been able to use them? Was it because of the 'mist connection', something or other? She came to the conclusion that she could only use it while she was in contact mentally with Mukuro. Any other options were too unbelievable.

Though, she pondered something from that battle. Why did she have an overwhelming amount of bloodlust? She recalled it being so intense that if there had been any more bloodshed and wounds inflicted on Akira, her opponent, she would have gone after other people. She could have even gone after her own allies… She pushed that thought aside. She didn't, and she never would. End of story.

Yuna flinched and she started coughing. It would seem that her illness had yet to go away…

"_There were rumors… That the Primo Mist Guardian of the Dimenticato… Had a similar disease."_

_The first gen… Mist guardian?_ Yuna recalled. _I wonder what the Primo's Dimenticato's family was like… Jun Jie did say that they were similar to the tenth generation, though… _She didn't have a family yet. She had yet to recruit them. In this future… Ten years later… Did she recruit her famiglia yet? There were so many unanswered questions… She spat out blood and sat up, ignoring the burning sensations from her wounds. Yuna's vision blurred slightly as she felt her arms being grabbed. She could easily assume who it was as black and white flashed before her eyes. She was dazed as the uniform jacket's sleeves were pulled halfway down her arms.

Yuna flinched as she felt something piece her right arm. It seemed to be a syringe.

"It's a sedative. You know what it's for," Byakuran murmured. Yuna felt him lick the blood off the corner of her mouth and she cringed. Her vision was become extremely unfocused as she fell forward. The last thing she remembered before passing out was falling into a pair of warm arms.

**

**BYAKURAN**

Byakuran frowned as he sat on his chair, leaning back comfortably with Yuna, unconscious, resting in his lap, her face buried in the left crook of his neck. His arms were wrapped around her waist, preventing her from falling off. Why was he frowning? Well, it's was complicated.

He glanced over to his left when he felt her fidget slightly, her legs shifting slightly. He grunted a little when she kicked him in the right side slightly. She had recently gained consciousness and lost it due to a tranquilizer he injected to her. In the past, during his infatuation (though he still has it) he had learned about a disease that Yuna possessed. The name of the disease was unknown, but it had something to do with poorly functioning organs. Since an incident he had been involved with, he had always carried anesthetics with him when he planned to visit her.

Even with his knowledge of the different parallel worlds, he had yet to find the cure for this disease… Why couldn't he find it!? Byakuran's eyes narrowed, glaring at some random tree across from his seat. He was tempted to blow something to smithereens but he wondered if it'd wake his precious little bird up or to reveal his current location to the Vongola. Byakuran's frown deepened.

Vongola.

His grip around Yuna's weight tightened as he thought about his enemy.

"Tsuna…" He heard Yuna mumble as he nuzzled his neck a little more, though it did little to make him any happier. "Hibari…"

Byakuran raised an eyebrow. Two of them? He recalled in the past that he had learned what Yuna, before she switched places with her younger self, was dating the Vongola's cloud guardian. He heard a rumor that they may even marry. He hadn't been pleased with that news. Not at all. He was tempted to hunt down and _kill_ the pest. A malicious smirk made its way up to his lips. Watching that pathetic man wither in pain with his blood splattered everywhere… What a masterpiece that would have been.

"Tsuna… Hibari…" Those names again. "Everyone… Let's make it back home safely…" She trailed off slurring some incoherent sentences that he paid no heed to.

Byakuran leaned back a little bit more into the chair and rested his head on Yuna's head, which was still nuzzling his neck. How pleasant.

_"Byakuran-sama, do you plan to keep that girl with you?" _Kikyou had asked him a few things about Yuna before she managed to escape.

_"Mm? Yuna-chan?" Byakuran asked. Kikyou nodded. Byakuran smiled darkly. "I plan to keep her with me until I get bored of her, or she becomes broken." Kikyou's face looked blank as if he were pondering something, but then he smirked._

_ "What will you do when that happens, if I may ask?" Kikyou asked. Byakuran frowned slightly and ate a few marshmallows._

_ "Most likely, I'll kill her. Or, I'll just use her against the Vongola."_

_ "The Vongola would not be able to lift a finger against her, even if she were their enemy, would they? Referring to what happened in the area of Choice."_

_ "Ah, but Mukuro-kun would definitely annihilate her." Byakuran smiled and popped another marshmallow into his mouth. Kikyou said nothing and then decided to move onto something else to tell his boss._

_ "It would seem that Bluebell has gotten a liking to Kyoushi-sama," Kikyou commented. It felt strange to call the pathetic little girl with such a suffix. Byakuran smirked at the information._

_ "Yu-chan has that effect on people," He said. Kikyou inwardly sweat dropped. How his boss managed to make short names even shorter was a mystery. "She even managed to allure me." Kikyou said nothing."How about you?"_

_ "Me?" Kikyou asked. Byakuran nodded. "She hasn't." It was no lie. He found Yuna to be pathetic and it made no sense to him why no one would just kill her. He would have, but he was under strict orders not to allow any harm to be inflicted on Yuna by anyone other than his boss. How boring. He was tempted to smack her, kick her, kill her, even torturing her to death. Damn it._

Byakuran looked over at Yuna for a moment. He frowned and raised his hand, wrapping it around her delicate looking neck.

"If I were to enclose my hand…," He murmured a malicious smile on his face. He saw her twitch slightly, his hand tightened. He watched as she churned a little, a tiny whimper escaping from her lips. A tear escaped from her closed eyes.

"I'm sorry for being so weak… Not…" Byakuran froze as he heard those words drift out of her, still unconscious. "Not… Being able to…" He listened intently, though he did not exactly know why. "To… Protect anyone."

His ripped his hand away from her throat, his hand felt as if it were burning. What was going on? He frowned and gritted his teeth, eyes knotting together.

_Digusting._ He thought. _This affect… It is disgusting._

Yuna stirred slightly and Byakuran stiffened. He rested his elbow on the armrest and his head in the palm of his hand. He growled softly for a moment, glaring down at her fidgeting body. He grew rigid as her eye(s) (one covered with a bandage patch) slowly slid open. He felt her stiffen as she noticed where she was, lying in her enemy's lap. She also noticed his troubled expression.

"B-Byakuran?" Yuna asked. He hated the way she said his name, the way it sent tingles down his spine, how her words could stop him from killing her. He paused at that thought.

_"Such an infatuation could be a weakness yet to come." _Mukuro has said that. Byakuran glared at nothing in particular, gazing off into the depths of the forest.

"Byakuran?" Yuna called again. She raised her hands lightly taking hold of his arm. He flinched and then suddenly, in a blink of an eye, the two were on the ground. He loomed over her, pinning her arms over her head.

"I could break you right now," He hissed. She blinked and paled. "I could do the worst things imaginable. I could torture you. Make you watch your comrades die off, _one by one_. I would cover you in their blood. Better yet, I could make **you** kill them." He glared down at her, frustrated. She opened her mouth to speak, but a pair of lips crashed down on hers. "I'd do it," He murmured against her lips.

"I…," She managed to force out. "I wouldn't let you."

Byakuran stiffened once again. He grinned down maliciously at her, gazing back at her defiant ones.

"How interesting," He murmured kissing her one more time before dragging her to her feet. He frowned and then shoved her away from him. "Leave. I don't want you here."

Yuna looked hesitant for a moment, cautious to if she turned her back to him, he would attack her or worst.

"GO!" He growled angrily. She took off on a quick sprint into the forest, ignoring how her injuries protested.

Byakuran sat back in his chair and glared in the direction that Yuna had run off.

"That girl…," He murmured. "Disgusting."


	26. OMAKE: Yuna's birthday and Author's com

To start things off…

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUNA!**

Yep, December 20 is Kyoushi Yuna's b-day! She's also now the same age as Tsuna! *grins*

Okay… Therefore, I think I need to explain some stuff…

Things concerning the Dimenticato Family… Most of the Dimenticato will be explained in an upcoming 'Dimenticato Arc' which I plan to make after the 'Future Arc'.

The flame types are back to Mist, Sky and all…

Byakuran is disgusted with both Yuna and the feeling. He's disgusted that she can make him feel that way and he hates how the feeling prevents him from killing her…

The main story pairing is still TsunaxOC.

Also, the omakes don't count as chapters.. so currently I need to upload chapter 25 (is stumped on what to write.. please someone help answer the questions or something I put at the top of chapter 24 D: )

If there are any other questions, feel free to ask. :D

* * *

**YUNA B-DAY OMAKE!**

_**Yay! Contains TsunaxOC (Would it be 27x47? [Shi use to be 4… right?])**_

Yuna sat quietly on a swing going back and forth, staring at her feel. Today was her birthday and she was all alone. Her parents were off working at, who knows where, and her friends were nowhere to be seen. It was nothing new, really. She usually spent a lot of special occasions alone, excluding Shouichi..

_It would've been more fun if I had managed to find a way to spend it with Tsuna._ Yuna thought. _Too bad, I have no clue where he is._ She sighed.

"A-ano, Yuna-san," A timid voice squeaked. Yuna blinked and raised her head for her eyes to lock with a pair of big, brown eyes. He had a blush over all his features.

"Tsuna-san?" She asked, blinking and blushing a little. His blush increased as he whipped his hands out from behind his back and showed her a neatly wrapped gift. Yuna's eyes widened.

"Happy birthday!" He exclaimed shutting his eyes. Yuna's face grew flushed, as she was speechless. Tsuna cracked one eye open. Yuna jumped him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you!" She cried. Tsuna blinked and soon his face resembled a cherry. After a few more moments of the 'hugging' Yuna, Tsuna managed to speak without being suffocated to death.

"E…eto, Yuna-san, there's something else too," Tsuna stuttered. Yuna blinked and looked at him. He lead her back to his house and just when he opened the door, people exclaimed and startled Yuna.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" All of her friends and companions cried. Yuna blinked. Tears welled up in her eyes as she smiled.

"Thank you everyone!" She said, grinning so much her cheeks hurt. Everyone smiled back at her. Before entering the house, she kissed Tsuna on the cheek and winked. The two of them blushed when they hear some people letting out whistles. Yuna smiled and looked at Tsuna. "Thank you, Tsuna-san."

--

AND THERE IS THE SHORT, CORNY, B-DAY OMAKE. HAH.

Bye.


	27. Yuna meets TYL MM

OK. Sorry that this is short.. Hah. Also, I've had this comment to make to a review.

Well, it's about why Tsuna joined the Mafia. It' was because he wanted to protect his family and friends, and he was forced to. Kyoko did not even know about the mafia around the 200s, so I don't see how that's the reason he joined.

Anyways, I've been quite busy this break, so I haven't updated until now. Sorry! I hope everyone has/had a nice holiday!

... Bleh, this is crappy and stuff.. OMG TYL MUKURO APPEARANCE?

Also, did anyone else see Fran's box weapon? WTF LOL.

Therefore, concluding my randomness... Enjoy ch 25 :D

* * *

Yuna kept running. She didn't exactly know where she was running to or how long she had been running, she just kept going. She knew her wounds had opened and she ignored how they protested. She stopped when she reached a path and a leaned against a tree, catching her breath. Her fingers rose to brush against her lips.

_That kiss… It felt agonizing or something… It was probably my imagination._ She pondered, gazing up at the sky. She hoped the others were alright.

She felt a tiny tinge of a burning sensation in her right eye. Was it acting up to someone's presence? Mukuro? Or maybe Chrome? Did Chrome possess Mukuro's eye? Yuna gripped her head. Too many questions that required her to think too much and her head ached. She blinked and remembered the dream she had concerning Tsuna. She sighed.

"Mukuro-sama…," A familiar voice cried. "Where are you?"

Yuna blinked and turned her head to the right.

"Dokuro-san?" She asked. Chrome ran up to Yuna and looked at in surprise. She took a moment to catch her breath and warily eye Yuna's attire.

"Y-Yuna-chan?" She asked. "Weren't you with boss?" Chrome glanced at Yuna's eye worriedly. "Why're you wearing…?"

"Ah… I ran into some trouble… I think they're safe at the moment though." Yuna scratched her cheek, trying to find words to describe her current situation. "The uniform is a long story… I'll tell you later, we're not good on time, right?" Yuna gripped her abdomen, her wounds were burning.

"Ano… Do you know where Mukuro-sama is?" Chrome asked. Yuna blinked.

"Rokudo-san?" Yuna asked. Chrome nodded. "He was… Released?" Another nod. Yuna's eye(s) widened. "Wow, I wonder how he managed to swing that. Anyways, no, sorry, I don't know where he is. Actually, I'm quite lost myself."

"Ah… If we find Mukuro-sama, we'll probably find the others too," Chrome said, offering a small smile.

"CHROME DOKURO," A new female voice exclaimed. The two girls blinked and looked over to where the voice came from. There stood a woman with short red hair and her bangs were clipped up on the left side of her face. "A white owl and an eye patch… I knew it."

"Who are you?" Chrome asked. Yuna looked suspiciously at the other female and the girl gave Yuna the same look. She didn't seem that pleased to see them. Was she an enemy?

"I'm M.M," The red-head said.

"Ah! Did you fight with Mukuro-sama at Kokuyou land once before…?" Chrome asked her eyes widened a little in realization. Yuna blinked. She thought back to the files she sifted through. Her face dawned with realization. M.M was a girl that assisted Mukuro with the prison break that used a clarinet made from a microwave and then was taken out by Bianchi… M.M glanced at Yuna.

"That's right." She asked. "Who're you?" Yuna blinked again.

"I'm Kyoushi Yuna…," Yuna responded. M.M snorted.

"Probably some Vongola girl…" Yuna heard M.M mutter. Yuna's eye twitched. M.M took Chrome's face in between her thumb and index finger, and Yuna noticed that she was examining Chrome's face, mostly her eyes. Yuna's eye(s) widened as she saw one of the most unexpected scenarios happen. "YOU ANNOY ME, BITCH!!" M.M smacked Chrome across the cheek.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Yuna exclaimed, snapping. M.M glared at Yuna and then her furious gaze returned to Chrome.

"You're just as ugly as Ken said! You've always had that pitiful look about you!!" M.M exclaimed. "Why don't you just do us all a favor by delivering that box to Mukuro-chan." Yuna irked. "AND GO BACK TO THE PAST YOU BELONG?!"

Yuna's hand reached for her box weapons. Her hand twitched and she gritted her teeth. It wouldn't be smart to attack an ally. At the moment at least. Yuna scowled at M.M. Yuna settled with grabbing M.M by her collar.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing!?" Yuna snarled. Chrome blinked and M.M had a surprised expression on her face. It soon disappeared as she glared at Yuna.

"Back off bitch," M.M growled. Chrome's shock grew as she noticed that Yuna's hand was hesitating on grabbing her box weapon and how Yuna's ring flared. M.M's glare faltered a little as the surprise of the now, intense flame that was dangerously close to her face. Yuna noticed something in the woman's eyes though.

"Don't let your jealously make you more of a bitch," Yuna said, letting go on M.M's collar and walking over to help Chrome up. Yuna wasn't facing her, but she could sense a flare of rage from M.M, not that she cared.

"…," M.M stared at Yuna's back as Yuna wiped the blood off Chrome's face. "You'll cross paths Mukuro-chan if you go straight down this path!" Yuna turned around and raised an eyebrow. Chrome grabbed Yuna's hand and ran towards the direction that M.M indicated, Yuna in tow. "The Mukuro-chan of this generation is mine!! If you put your nasty little hands on him, I'll kill you!!"

Chrome turned her head around with a look of surprise. Yuna turned her head and stuck out her tongue and flipped M.M her middle finger. M.M twitched. Though, M.M's expression changed when Yuna's sadden expression showed through. M.M's eyes widened as she Yuna glance a warning look at her and then as she turned around, M.M saw a feeling of jealousy cloud up Yuna's eyes.

"That girl's such a whore," M.M said, fixing her collar. "Such a look... Just as pitiful and ugly as that bitch Chrome Dokuro."

--

Yuna continued to ignore the protesting wounds and allowed herself to be dragged by Chrome. Who knew Chrome could run so fast?

"That M.M woman is such a bitch," Yuna growled. Chrome glanced uneasily at Yuna. _I wonder what it would be like if Byakuran and M.M hooked up-… UGH. EWWWWWW. BAD MENTAL IMAGE. I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT!_

Yuna had been paying half attention to her surrounds and nearly ran into Chrome, stopping just before they collided. Chrome let go of Yuna's hand and stared at something in front of her, at a close range. Yuna blinked and looked over. Her eyes widened.

"Who or…," She started.

"What… Is that?" Chrome asked. Yuna noticed a few lights heading towards them. One headed for Chrome and one for Yuna. Yuna fell clumsily on her back and it missed her by centimeters. Chrome on the other hand got pulled down into the hands of Mukuro. The real one (ten year later).

"Holy…," Yuna's eyes widened.

"It's too dangerous here," The older Mukuro said. He held onto Chrome. Yuna raised an eyebrow. Now isn't that cute?

"Huh…?" Chrome asked. A blush on her cheeks as her eyes gazed softly at the older man. Yuna suppressed a grin.

"I'm proud of you for having made it this far Chrome… No, Nagi," Mukuro said. Yuna blinked. Nagi? She assumed that must be her real name.

"Mukuro…Sama…"

"Oh? You're injured." He gazed at Chrome's injury and Yuna was having troubles to stop grinning, but she turned her head concerned as that strange _thing_ in the distance.

"… I'm so… Happy…" Tears welled up in Chrome's eyes as she fainted, her head hitting Mukuro's chest. Yuna sweat dropped. Mukuro held onto Chrome's shoulders.

"To find at a time like this… What a troublesome child," Mukuro said, smiling. Yuna had a look of alarm on her face as another light beam headed towards them. She blinked as a male with a big hat blocked it with a… Was that a mini ten year later Belphegor…? What the hell!?

"Well, your existence in itself is shocking enough as it is. No wonder she passed out," The green hair male said.

"Desist from that tongue of yours and that ridiculous box weapon," Mukuro said. Yuna sweat dropped.

"You two sure get along well," She murmured sarcastically. Mukuro chuckled.

"I'm kind of winded from having those flames suck outta me so suddenly," The frog hat boy male said. "Master, a little help?"

Yuna choked on her own spit. Master!? Holy shit. Either Mukuro actually took apprentices and students, or he had a kinky side she never knew about. Her eye twitched at that last thought. Mukuro raised a hand.

"The problem is figuring out what that thing is," Mukuro said. "Mukurou… Cambio Forma." The Demon Lens appeared. Yuna glanced uneasily at the glowing person or thing. She wasn't sure what it was. Her head calculating any possibilities of what it could be. Monster? Ghost? Super-human?

"Could there be a possibility that it's maybe a part or piece that was split off from Byakuran? They look alike and the power is almost amazing…," Yuna murmured. Mukuro glanced at her. She pulled out her box weapon and released her goggles and scythe. Holding the scythe flat on the ground, her goggles scanned the unknown. She bit her lip. She didn't know what to make of it.

"It's supposedly named Ghost… Thunder guardian of Millefiore," Mukuro said. Yuna blinked and nodded, taking in the information.

"Thunder guardian… Named Ghost…," She murmured. Mukuro nodded. "Maybe he's made of flames or has abilities or characteristics that make him act in such a way?"

"Anything is possible, currently the thing is unknown," Mukuro said. Yuna bit her thumb's nail.

"I so confused…"


	28. Alba

Sorry about taking so long for me to update this! School and other things. I was going to finish ch 26, which I started months ago, during March Break, but then I found time today, so I thought I might as well! My updates may be fast, or they may be slow, depends on how much free time I have. D:

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry if it's getting/was confusing... :/

* * *

Yuna furrowed her eyebrows, pondering what in the world Ghost could be.

"Hey, Kikyou!" Gokudera exclaimed. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?! AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE HIS ALLY? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU BEING ATTACKED TOO?!"

Yuna frowned. None of this was making any sense! She noticed Basil throw his triangular blade but it simply went through. Yuna shrieked as she raised her scythe to block a ray that was sent in her direction. Her eye twitched and sweat rolled down the side of her face.

"Damn it, this thing absorbs flames at an alarming rate!" She hissed through her clenched teeth. After that one beam, she didn't think she'd be able to handle anymore. She collapsed onto the ground panting.

"THAT BASTARD'S HEADING STRAIGHT OF UNI!! WE NEED TO STOP IT!"

Yuna's head whipped up and she grew panicked.

"This isn't good!!" Mukuro said. "He's appeared here out of thin air. Almost as if he teleported."

"There's a chance that he'll use the absorbed flames to flee again."

"That means…!" Ryohei said.

"He could get to Uni in seconds flat!?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"He's already absorbed so many flames!" Yuna shouted. "This isn't going to be good!"

"I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

Yuna turned her head in surprise and looked upwards. A smile of relief drifted up to her face.

"Tsuna-san!" She sighed in solace. She noticed a few hand movements that Tsuna made with his hands. "The Dying Will Zero Level Break-Through!?"

Yuna watched with a worried expression her face as Tsuna drew closer to Ghost by the second. Her grip tightened on her scythe's staff. A giant blast and suction started as the two collided. She stabbed her scythe in the ground to keep it in place and held on tight, hoping not to get sucked in. A few moments after, Tsuna successfully managed to absorb Ghost. A smile etched its way onto her lips.

"That was great to the extreme, Sawada!" Ryohei said, approaching Tsuna.

"Stay back," Tsuna said. Yuna blinked. Dino helped with an explanation.

"Zero Level Break Through is a tactic that absorbs the opponent's flames and turns them into your own. But Tsuna's flames didn't grow, even after absorbing Ghost's flames…" Yuna blinked and started to understand the current problem.

"What's going on then…?" She murmured.

"Impressive indeed!" A horribly familiar voice said. Yuna's head twitched its way to look upwards, her face completely pale. "You defeated Ghost so easily!~"

"B-Byakuran…?" She said in disbelief. Not again!

"I'm honoured to be in the presence of so many notable faces," He said smiling. "The boss of the Cavallone family, Vongola's independent assassination group, Varia, Mukuro-kun and his followers." He paused and said the rest with a bigger smile. "A guardian from the Dimenticato." Yuna's eyes widened. "The Guardians of the Vongola and lastly, Vongola's tenth."

"Dimenti…wha?" Ryohei asked. The surprised expression didn't leave Yuna's face. How did he know about the Dimenticato!?

"The entire main force of the Italian Mafia Family, Vongola, is assembled before me."

"Hey scum. Whoever said I was submitting to him?" Xanxus asked blasting and attack at Byakuran.

"Kufufu, he's got that right. I'd thought that the only ones who would take my words and actions at face value would be an ignorant little girl, or foolish young boy, but I see you've put me with the mafia too," Mukuro said with a smile. A ring on his right hand lit up and shot out an attack. "How insulting."

Yuna sweat dropped at that comment. Her eyes widened in surprise once again at the sight of an unfazed and injured Byakuran.

"You're all running on empty right now," Byakuran said.

"Everyone, stay back," Tsuna said extending a hand. "I'll be his match."

At the moment, Yuna swore she blinked. Tsuna was suddenly kicking Byakuran in the head. An expression of awe etched onto her face as she watched Tsuna move at an amazing speed and strength, pummelling the white haired mafia boss. Shock soon replaced that amazement when Byakuran stopped Tsuna's fist with one single finger. Suddenly, Tsuna was shot to the ground.

"Tsuna-san!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted.

"What?!" Kikyou asked in disbelief.

"You don't mean to say this is as much as you can handle, do you? I still haven't even used a tenth of the flames that Ghost absorbed!" Byakuran laughed.

"Flames.... Ghost absorbed?" Yuna murmured. She had a puzzled expression on her face.

"Ghost stole your flames and all those flames are inside my body!~" A pair of white wings appeared on his back with flashed with sparks.

"Absorbing others' flames without directly touching them...," Dino said. "I've never heard of that before!"

"Haha, Ghost wasn't 'someone'... He was me from a different parallel world." Byakuran stated. "This wing isn't any ordinary flame. It's a symbol that I'm a being above humans, proof that I am something more."

"Are you saying you're a god!?"

"Haha, god?" Kikyou asked. "Byakuran-sama would be better described as a demon worthy of worship."

"Well, you got the demon part right as least," Yuna muttered.

"That's not important," Tsuna said. "It doesn't matter what you are or what means you use... I'll defeat you here!"

"I admire your spirit Tsunayoshi-kun. I've been waiting for this fight for a long time...," Byakuran trailed off. "Though, there's some unneeded leftover that I need to get dispose of first."

"Unneeded leftover?" Tsuna asked. Byakuran's smile grin to a malicious grin.

"Of course." Suddenly, Byakuran was out of sight. Yuna blinked as he appeared right before her.

"How'd he move so fast!?"

"Kyoushi-san! Run away!"

"Get out of the way, he's dangerous!"

Everything was happening in slow motion. She once again, saw the baleful smile. She took one step back and shook in terror. People were about to react to her aid until-

_**SPLURT.**_

Yuna looked down, blood dribbling down from her lips, her eyes wide.

"You're no longer needed," Byakuran said with that disgustingly cheerful voice of his. Yuna coughed up blood.

"KYOUSHI-SAN!"

"YUNA-SAN!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

He pulled his hand out from her abdomen and Yuna collapsed onto the ground.

"W-why...?"

"As I had said, you're no longer desired," He said, licking the blood on his fingers. "Oh my, my white gloves have been stained with red."

"Y-Yuna-san...," Tsuna said in disbelief. _I promised that all of us were going back to the past..._

He watched as she coughed up more blood and then shook terribly. She looked at him for one moment and he stared back, terror written on his face. "T-Tsuna.....sa...n..." Her eyes slid closed.

Byakuran frowned for a second and then his smile returned. Tsuna's expression faltered. Was she... Dead...?

The battlefield was silent.

"Yuna...san...," Tsuna whispered in disbelief. His eyes filled with rage. _I won't break anymore promises... _"Byakuran..." He looked at Tsuna's shaking fists.

"**I'LL DEFEAT YOU!**"

--

_Ugh... It burns..._ Yuna found herself standing in completely darkness. She wasn't floating like before; she could feel the ground, the floor, beneath her. She could see herself but not anything else around her. She glanced down and noticed that her wound was gone. No blood... She wasn't even injured in any way. She dismissed it and slowly took a step forward.

"You know... You keep wasting my precious time...," A female voice said. Yuna whipped her head behind her and saw only darkness. She shifted her eyes around, scared. She clenched her hands uneasily and took another step forward. "Every time..." Yuna shrieked when a hand wrapped itself around her throat from behind. "All my precious time... Gone... Because of you..."

"W-who're you!?" Yuna asked. She saw a glimpse of some hair behind her. She felt cold breath on her neck. She felt the nails of the person dinging into her wind pipe, but suddenly they disappeared. Yuna turned around but there was no one. Footsteps could be heard, they echoed throughout the area. Yuna stood completely still.

"Frightened?" The footsteps drew closer and until they stopped. Yuna heard them stop behind her. "Child. Turn around."

Hesitantly, Yuna turned around to be greeted with the sight of a female dressed in some white cloak and a white mask. The mask had a large frown and a blue tear beneath the right eye. Yuna notice that she had a lighter shade of brown, maybe hazel, for her hair. It went down under her waist. There were hardly any more noticeable features.

"Who... Are you?" Yuna asked. The woman did not speak. Silence ensued between the two. "... Where is this...?"

"This is your inner mind," The woman said, looking around. "As for whom I am, you do not need to know this now, but for the time being, you may call me Alba."

"Um... Okay... Alba-san... What do you mean by... my inner mind?" Yuna asked puzzled.

"I'm a fragment of your mind. Maybe imagination," Alba said calmly. "A smart girl like you should understand. I'm in your mind."

"I see... So you're kind of like a portion of my mind?"

"More or less."

"This is... Strange..."

"I suppose so; I've been watching you ever since I came here."

"Well, practically, if you're a fragment of my mind, you're pretty much me... If this is my inner mind, it's pretty empty."

"Everything's just been consumed by the darkness." Alba's voice had turned cold.

"There's... Darkness in my mind?"

"Somewhat."

Yuna paused to ponder something momentarily. A few seconds passed.

"Is there... Something wrong then?"

"Who knows?" Alba turned around.

"W-wait! Alba-san!" Yuna found herself chasing after her, though once Alba was surrounded by the darkness, she was gone. Yuna felt as if she was just running on the spot... Chasing after nothing.

--

She awoke with a start and then she stared up at trees.

"It's the Vongola's first generation boss, Vongola Primo!" Uni's voice boomed. Yuna was stiff and she glanced down. Her would was poorly taken care of... She sat up with a groan. She held onto her wound and leaned against a nearby tree. She looked at Tsuna fighting Byakuran. She noticed another person. She assumed that to be the Vongola Primo, as stated by Uni.

"Primo...?" Yuna whispered.

He had quite a similar appearance to Tsuna.

"Now Decimo," He said. "I shall remove those shackles."

"Shackles?!"

"The current form of the Vongola ring, is only temporary."

Yuna watched as the flames on Tsuna's glove increased at an alarming rate. The design of the rings changed.

"Decimo," Primo said. "Give that mare boy what he deserves."

He glanced once over at Yuna and she looked back surprised. He gave a sad looking smile and then disappeared. Yuna was puzzled at that, but watched Tsuna fight against Byakuran, firing _Burning Axel_. Yuna was growing weary as she was still injured. She endured it because she knew it was hardly anything compared to what everyone else has suffered.

"I AM ABLE TO FIGHT WITH ALL MY BODY'S POWER!" Byakuran exclaimed with a smile. He and Tsuna fought some more and Yuna gritted her teeth. He glanced at Uni. "You're really going to do this, aren't you, Uni..? You're really going to sacrifice your life for these pacifiers!"

Yuna's eyes widened. No matter how weary she was at the moment, the information was shocking.

"No way...," Yuna whispered. _But she's still a child!!!_

Many of the others tried to destroy the barrier and save Uni, but nothing seemed to be affective. Suddenly, Uni's flames grew smaller. She fell on her knees and held herself.

"Maybe... She fears death?"

"It's alright Uni!" Tsuna shouted. "Let's think of another way around this!!"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'll be fine... There's no other way. Thank you... Everyone." Her flames abruptly grew. Yuna's eyes were wide with shock. Yuna was about to cry. She couldn't move much anymore, but tears were starting to spring from her eyes and down her cheeks. She saw Gamma jump inside the barrier. He embraced her and soon, they were gone. Tears were flowing non-stop down Yuna's cheeks.

_No... way..._ She thought.

Tsuna fired the X Burner and soon... Byakuran was gone as well. He even died with that smile...

Yuna was quietly gazing at Tsuna as he stood in the air.

_Tsuna..._


	29. Goodbye

I just wanted to update this before my birthday on the 24th XD

I think this chapter's messed up but... bleh

Enjoy!

* * *

Everyone was cheering and excited as Byakuran was defeated. Shouichi looked a little reluctant and Kikyou was alarmed. Yuna couldn't do much as she was still injured. Some others were still crying.

"Don't worry sweetie, that wound you got isn't life threatening anymore," Lussuria told Yuna. She smiled.

"Thanks," She said.

The rest of the Varia was beating up Kikyou and then Shouichi explained how they were once humans. It was shocking, but then Xanxus shot Kikyou in the head. Yuna irked.

"It'll be alright!~ I'll keep him alive!~" Lussuria said.

Tsuna fell backwards and started questioning if there was any meaning to their victory. Yuna frowned.

"OH COURSE THERE IS!" Colonello's voice exclaimed. The Arcobalenos reappeared. Yuna's eyes widened. They then explained something that was even more surprising. "All the evil deeds done by Byakuran would disappear without a trace-kora!"

Uni had sacrificed her life to create eternal peace. Yuna struggled to stand up, but Haru and Kyoko helped her.

"Let's go home to the past!" Tsuna said happily.

--

Yuna sat quietly in her room. They were going to go back to the past.

_**You're about to go home, you should be happy at the least.**_ TYL Mukuro's voice rang in her mind.

_Ah! Rokudo-san!_

_**This is the last time I'll probably be speaking to you like this for a long time.**_

_I see… Well, Rokudo-san, Thank you very much for helping me and everyone else!_

_**Kufufu, you can say that to me in person.**_

Yuna's eyes widened a small smile formed on her lips. She stood up, a little unsteady because of her wounds and rushed out the door.

--

"Oya oya, you didn't have to run here," Mukuro said, smiling down at her.

"Huh?" Ken looked at Yuna strangely.

"Ano…," Yuna said. She bowed down low. "Thank you very much!"

"Kufufu," Mukuro laughed. Ken and Chikusa eyed her wearily. "You can make use of the _Nebbia di connessione _in the past. I think I'd like the company."

Yuna blushed a little and nodded. "H-hai."

"Oh and by the way." Mukuro leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You should tell the older Skylark." Yuna's expression faltered. She nodded again. "Then this is where we will depart, farewell and good luck with the Vongole."

Yuna turned bright red as they walked past her. A small smile formed on her lips. She turned around one more time to shout. "Arigatou!" Then ran to her room.

--

"Ano… Shouichi-nii," Yuna said. Shouichi looked at her with a smile. "Can I ask a favour of you?"

"Hmm? Of course," He said grinning.

"Can you deliver this letter for me?" She handed him a letter that had Hibari's name on it. He took it and nodded.

"Sure," Shouichi said. "The future one, right?" She nodded. "I'll make sure he gets it."

"Thank you, nii-chan!" She hugged him. He smiled.

"You plan to tell _him_, right?" He asked.

Yuna blushed and nodded. He patted her on the head.

--

Yuna smiled at Henshin, Jun Jie and Fang.

"I want everyone to leave their boxes here!" Shouichi said. Yuna frowned. She scratched behind Henshin's ear.

"I guess this is the last time I'll be seeing you guys," She said sadly. Fang didn't attack her this time; he just sat there, staring at her. Jun Jie was quiet with a frown on his face. Henshin transformed into his human form and then smiled at her. His arms wrapped around her and some people around them irked and a few glares were sent.

"Yuna, don't be sad," Henshin said. Yuna nodded and sniffed. His tone changed when he spoke his last few words. "You already have a new guide." Yuna's eyes widened and he transformed back into a kitsune, licking his paw.

_ A new guide?_ Yuna pondered. Jun Jie aimed his gun at her and shot a bullet that almost grazed her cheek. He smirked at her.

"Say _hi_ to the past me," Jun Jie said.

"But weren't you sealed in the box by the Dimenticato ninth boss?" Yuna asked. Jun Jie looked at her.

"That was a lie," He said. "You'd be surprised at the way the past me acts."

Fang snorted. Jun Jie petted his head.

"But I don't know where to find your past self," Yuna said.

"Don't worry, I'll probably find you first," He said.

"Huh?"

"OKAY! WE'RE STARTING THE TIME WARP!" Shouichi announced. "The Arcobalenos will return once they've finished sealing the mare rings of the past! Thank you… For everything."

"Goodbye," Tsuna said smiling.

"Time warp, start!"

They were engulfed in a bright light…

--

Yuna's widened as she landed on her bum in the middle of her room.

"Ouch," She murmured, rubbing her behind. She looked around and a smile graced her lips. She was really back in the past… She blinked and glanced at her hand.

"_**Second in guidance**_," One of her rings laughed. She smiled softly. Verde's genius was a wonder!

Yuna quickly rushed out of her room and house.

--

"Nii-chan!" Yuna shouted. Shouichi jumped in surprise. He turned around and saw Yuna running towards him, with quite a few injuries and bandages.

"Y-YUNA-NEE!?" He exclaimed. She hugged him tightly and he blushed.

"S-Shouichi…" He blinked. She started using his first name?

_**SLAP!**_

His eyes widened as he was slapped across the face.

"E-eh!?"

"D-don't you ever die on me like that!" She cried on his chest and he looked at her puzzled. _I'm so happy you don't have to battle in Choice like that ever again!_

--

_**IN THE FUTURE…**_

"Ah! Hibari-san!" Shouichi said, running over to the man. Hibari looked at him.

"What?"

"I have a letter for you." Shouichi held out Yuna's letter. Hibari looked at it for a moment. "It's from Yuna." He took the letter and stared at it. He grunted his thanks and walked away.

…….

Hibari stood in the middle of his room gazing down at the envelope.

雲雀恭 _(Hibari Kyouya)_ was written neatly on it. He recognized her writing. His grip was gentle as if the letter would fall apart and shatter if he was any rougher. He pulled out a piece of paper. What was on it made his eyes widen. He collapsed onto his knees and slammed his fist into the ground. No tears came to his eyes. He wouldn't allow it.

He took a deep breath and slipped the letter into his pocket.

_It's all I'll probably have left to remember her by before she gets stolen away…_ He thought as he clenched his teeth.

There were only two words that were written on the letter. In Yuna's neatest writing she had wrote:

_I'm sorry._

--

Yuna had rushed over to Tsuna's house later that day. She rang the doorbell, where she was greeted by his mother, who told her he was in his room. She called Tsuna downstairs and he was genuinely surprised to see Yuna standing at his doorstep. He stepped outside and closed the door.

"Yuna-san?" Tsuna asked. "Is something the matter?"

"Tsuna-san…," Yuna said, her eyes downcast and a blush evident on her cheeks. "T-there's something I'd like to tell you…"

"…" Tsuna's eyes widened and blushed.

"I-I…" Yuna was stuttering and her eyesight kept shifting. She finally mustered enough courage to raise her head and look him in the eyes.

"Tsuna-san… I really like you! Please go out with me!"


	30. Transfer Students

Lol, I had such a stupid and random Birthday on Wednesday. Everyone's such a spazz XD

Anyways, I managed to write this chapter. Why did assume it was the end of KHR and this FF? O.o The manga said 'Future Arc END'. bleh

Moving on, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"You…" Tsuna's eyes were wide. He had a large blush on his cheeks. His eyes shifted to his right and then he paused to think about it. Yuna looked at him embarrassed with hopeful eyes. After a few moments of thinking, Tsuna's eyes were downcast and a frown was set on his lips. "Yuna-san… I'm sorry, I can't return your feelings…"

Devastation rose to Yuna's face. She held back her tears.

"You must already know… I'm in love with Kyoko-chan," He said, clenching his fists. He clenched his teeth. "I can't… go out with you." He looked at her with sad eyes.

"I…," Yuna murmured, her bangs covering her eyes as she stared at the ground. She took a few moments to collect herself. She raised her head and smiled at him. "I see… It's okay. But, just this won't make me give up!"

"Huh?" Tsuna's eyes widened.

"I'm going to try my best to get you to like my back instead of Kyoko! So make sure you're ready Tsuna-san!" Yuna put on a large grin and then turned to walk away.

Tsuna stood there amazed. The frown returned to his lips as he placed his hand on his house's gate. He stood like that for a while, just staring at his hand…

--

Yuna walked calmly back to her house. She had been rejected. Her entire life so far, she knew that would the outcome… Her future self had been warning her about this… Yuna raised her head in surprise as she saw the person she thought had the least possibility to come across.

"Herbivore," Hibari called her. She looked at him and he frowned. She walked over to him and she didn't know what had caused her to let them out, but she then began to cry. His frown deepened. "Idiot. He will never return your feelings; he has a crush on Sasagawa Kyoko." He put his hand behind her head and pushed her against his chest as she cried. He looked down at her and then closed his eyes.

--

_Dear Diary,_

_I've finally said it. Despite the fact that I've been rejected by Tsuna, it feels nice to finally let it out. I'm completely embarrassed and I had been crying, but that's how most people react after getting turned down. Right? My first time ever confessing to someone and I was rejected. How pathetic. Well, on the other hand, I can now approach him and take my chances with winning him over. Sorry Kyoko, but I'll be trying my best to take him away from you! _

_Today, what surprised me was the fact that after I ran away from Tsuna, I ended up crying in Hibari's arms. I least expected him to let me do such a thing, but he seemed calm about that all. He called me an idiot and told me how Tsuna would never return my feelings and how he likes Kyoko. Well, I plan to change that!_

_Oh yeah! My stab wound from Byakuran is healing nicely. A few more days and it should be completely healed. What sucks is that the doctor told me it'll leave a permanent scar on my abdomen. That's not good! Being in that terrible future was mostly a bad memory, now I have a scar to remember it by. I'd prefer to forget all about it. I don't want to remember it…_

_Anyways, Diary, I hope you'll wish me luck! _

_ -Yuna_

--

"Child, are you sure you'll be fine?" Henshin asked from his ring form. Yuna frowned. She was getting ready and currently clipping up her bangs, which had been getting long. She was deciding whether to tie her hair up or no.

"It's okay Henshin, I always knew this would happen," She said softly, running her hands through her long hair. "Now I can try my best to get him to like me back without having to hide it. This way, I'll be fine. Thanks for worrying about me." She smiled down at her ring and kissed it.

"Hn…" Henshin didn't exactly sound convinced.

--

Stepping into classroom 2-A, Yuna almost felt like she was starting a new life. Gokudera was going on about if any of the transfer students show disrespect to Tsuna, he'd deal with it.

"You're really loud," Yuna grunted at him. "Did you swallow a megaphone?"

"Shut up!" Gokudera shouted back at her. She shifted her gaze to Tsuna.

"Morning Tsuna-san," She said with a smile. He blushed and nodded. He smiled back. At least she could still smile… "Don't forget, I'm going to try my best, so you'd better be prepared!"

"WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO WITH THE TENTH!?" Gokudera growled at Yuna. He had overheard the last part of the conversation. Yuna just shrugged at Tsuna's right hand man and Tsuna smiled sheepishly with a growing blush on his cheeks. Yamamoto went on about the chances of the transfer students liking baseball.

"I'm excited too! I hope we can make friends," Kyoko said with a smile. Yuna frowned at Tsuna blushed. She looked away from Tsuna and walked over to her desk. When she placed her bag on her desk, a voice called her.

"Yuna-chan!" A female voice called. Yuna blinked and turned around. A large smile etched on her lips.

"Kiri-chan!" Yuna quickly went over to her best friend and hugged her.

"I haven't seen you in so long! What happened to you?" Kiri asked, punching Yuna lightly in the abdomen. It burned.

"OW!" Yuna wrapped her arms around her wound and bit her lip.

"Whoa! Yuna-chan! Are you alright!? I didn't hit you _that_ hard!" Kiri said with wide eyes.

"Yuna-chan! Are you okay?" Kyoko rushed over to Yuna's side. Kiri raised an eyebrow. "Does your wound still hurt? It hasn't completely healed yet, has it?"

"Hey. Sasagawa Kyoko. Why are you acting all friend-friend with Yuna-chan?" Kiri asked with a dark tone, her eyes narrowed staring at the blonde. After seeing her friend suffer because of the fact that Tsuna loved Kyoko had made Kiri grow to hate Kyoko. She didn't understand why Yuna always told her not to do anything bad. She was too nice of a kid. Kyoko ignored Kiri's hateful gaze and kept helping Yuna.

Kiri was about to raise her fists but Yuna shot her a '_don't you even dare'_ look.

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" Kyoko asked. Yuna shook her head and smiled painfully at Kyoko.

"I'll be fine, it's almost done healing anyways," She said. Kiri frowned.

"You're injured?" She asked Yuna. Yuna raised her head and nodded.

"I was doing some stupid things and ended up getting hurt. I'm too clumsy," Yuna said. Kiri's eyes narrowed once again with suspicion. "Kiri, you're too much of a worrywart."

"Am not," Kiri muttered. She put her hands on her hips. The bell rang and Yuna smiled at Kiri.

"I'll see you later, kay?" Yuna said. "You'll be late if you don't hurry to your class."

"Fine," Kiri said, seeming a bit reluctant. "See ya."

Yuna smiled at her best friend's retreating form.

Tsuna looked curiously at Yuna and then at the door where her friend once stood.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"That's Higurashi Kiri, Yuna's best friend," Some student told him. "They've always been together, haven't you noticed? I guess you still are no good Tsuna."

Tsuna frowned at the student. _Her best friend…_

--

Yuna looked down at her notebook, taping her pencil against a blank page as the teacher informed them about the new students. They were coming from Shimon Middle School to attend lessons. She looked up as they wanted into the room.

"My name is Shitt P.!" A girl with way to flash clothing said. Yuna sweat dropped. "Call me Shitopi-chan!!" Yuna looked confused at the girl. "My talent is Hakko! My favourite food is Pi-pu, pu, pu, piiii…." Yuna dropped her pencil and looked at the girl in sheer puzzlement. What an entrance. Wouldn't you agree?

There was another boy. He murmured something anyone could hardly hear. The teacher kept telling him to speak up. He had a gloomy atmosphere… Yuna frowned. She remembered the times when she had been watching Tsuna from afar and how he resembled him so much… He kind of reminded her of herself. How ironic.

"Sensei!" Yuna said standing up at her seat. Everyone looked at her in surprise. She didn't speak up much either. "It's easy for someone to get stage fright or nervous in front of a bunch of unfamiliar people. Although, wouldn't it be easier to write it their names on the board?"

The teacher frowned at her, though he made no objection. The boy looked at Yuna and she smiled at him and sat down. It was when he looked at her did she notice his eyes. They looked strange, though, Yuna found them alluring. Strange.

Kozato Enma and Shittopi's names were written on the board.

--

Yuna was walking with Tsuna and Reborn afterschool.

"That Shitt.P girl was so weird! She only brought beans for lunch!!" Tsuna said. "Maybe she really is a U.M.A. just like Gokudera says."

"Oh come on Tsuna-san. There are different people in the world," Yuna said. "Not everyone is the same you know."

"Yeah, I know," Tsuna murmured.

"HAND OVER YOUR MOMENT, DAMN IT!"

"Ah! That's Kozato-kun!" Yuna said. The poor boy was being beat up and mugged in broad daylight! She blinked at Reborn took out a megaphone and started shouting.

"Stop hurting the weak! Or else Tsuna won't forgive you!" He shouted. Yuna irked as she watched Tsuna get beat up. Reborn told her to stand at the side and stay out of danger.

"He's hopeless," Reborn said, drinking a large drink that she couldn't name. "He's weak without his dying will and rejected one of the only girls that would ever date him." Yuna turned bright red at that.

"Reborn-san!" She shouted. He smirked at her and she frowned. She rushed over to then when the older people left. She first examined Tsuna's wounds. "Even all that happened before; you're still really weak Tsuna-san… I'll tend to your wounds in a bit."

"I'm still no good Tsuna," He murmured. Kozato sat up. Yuna took his face in her hands and he looked kind of hostile at that. He looked at the rings on her hand strangely. One of her rings glowed dimly, though; Yuna paid no attention to it.

"Wow, this must really hurt… I think I might have some ointment and bandages in my bag. Let me check," Yuna murmured. She looked through her bag while Tsuna handed Kozato some of his books. Suddenly, their rings lit up and reacted to each other. Kozato hurried to stand up and ran away. "Kozato-kun!" He continued to walk and slipped his pants on. "I wonder… What just happened there?"

--

Yuna laid her head on her pillow and looked at the darkness of her room. Moonlight shone between the cracks in her blinds. She sighed and closed her eyes.

--

Yuna opened her eyes to find herself standing in darkness. There was a spotlight shining on her though.

"Oh. This must be my inner mind again," She murmured.

"Correct," A familiar voice said. Yuna turned around to see Alba walking out of the shadows.

"Alba-san," Yuna greeted with a nod. Alba nodded in return.

"I'm here to heed you a warning," Alba said. Yuna blinked and tilted her head to the side in confusion. "BLOOD will be coming here soon."

"BLOOD…?"

Alba disappeared and Yuna found herself lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"BLOOD?" Yuna murmured. "Strange name."

She drifted to sleep.

* * *

Lol, I finally gave Kiri a scene! I wonder if anyone noticed the parts in Yuna's diary about Kiri...

Meh. R&R please :D


	31. Is it all over

I've recently read the latest chapter of KHR and found it quite amusing. Kozato-kun's laugh is SO CUTE 3

-coughs-

anyways, so I've got some bad news. I'm starting to lose inspiration for this story, like all my others -cries- so...

This story will be discontinued soon. Sorry. D:

D: (I liked this one too)

* * *

Yuna had a spaced-out expression on her face as she sipped her apple juice at lunch. Kiri raised an eyebrow.

"Kiri-chan…," Yuna said. "Do you know who I think is really cute?"

"No-good Tuna," Kiri muttered.

"Nope, not anymore," Yuna said with a grin. Kiri spat out her lunch.

"WHAT!? THEN WHO!?"

"Kozato Enma-kun!" Yuna said with a blush. Kiri fell over onto the floor.

"You've liked the idiot Tuna-boy for how many years and then you suddenly like the new kid? The gloomy one!?" Kiri hissed quietly. This was unbelievable. Yuna pouted, the blush still on her cheeks.

"B-but still," Yuna said, still pouting.

"What the hell did Sawa-baka do to make you change your mind so quick?" Kiri asked. "You already confessed to him!"

"H-he likes Kyoko… So…," Yuna looked away with a blush. Kiri face palmed.

--

"Ano…," Yuna shifted her feet and blushed. Kozato blinked and looked at her dumbfounded. "Kozato-kun… I know we just met recently but… I want your babies."

"HUH!?" Kozato's eyes widened and he turned bright red. Tsuna, who had been just around the corner, was in shock.

_Y-Y-YUNA-SAN NOW LIKES KOZATO ENMA!?_ He just couldn't believe his ears. He looked out from behind the corner just in time to see Yuna walked up and kiss Kazato on the lips and wrap her arms around his neck. Said boy was totally stiff and had his eyes wide with a blush.

"C-can I have your babies now?" Yuna asked, whispering in Kozato's ears. He turned even redder and fell down on his bum, taking Yuna down with him. Tsuna's eyes widened and watched in horror the mating process. He wasn't sure if Kozato was being forced or not… Oh my god.

--

"PLAN WAS A SUCCESS!" Yuna exclaimed from the washroom.

"Huuhhh?" Kiri asked, raising her head from the magazine she was reading to kill time. Yuna was spending HOURS in the washroom. "Wait…. WHAT!?"

"I'M PREGNANT!" Yuna bursted out of the washroom. Kiri's jaw dropped.

"SO _THAT'S_ WHAT YOU WERE DOING IN THERE!" Kiri exclaimed. "Oh god wait… YOU'RE PREGNANT!? WHO'S THE DAD!"

"Kozato-kun," Yuna said with a smile, a blush on her cheeks. Kiri's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"YOU SERIOUSLY- YOU TWO- YOU- OH MY GOD!" Kiri ran out of Yuna's house in the confusion.

--

Hibari, who had just heard the news, was beating out his frustration with killing some troubling making students. Any that he could find. He was completely covered in blood.

"She's pregnant," He growled to himself, looking for more victims. "With another male student." He found a few more third-years skipping. He glared at them and raised his tonfas. He'll kill Kozato later.

--

Yuna giggled and rubbed her stomach. Kozato sat beside her with a pale expression.

"How'd I get myself into this?" He asked, completely stiff.

"Your fault for being so cute," Yuna said with a grin and clung to his arm.

_WHY ME!?_ Kozato's mind screamed and he nearly cried.

* * *

**APRIL FOOLS.**


	32. Entry EXTRA

OK. Let me clarify a few things for you readers... EVERYTHING IN THE LAST POST WAS A JOKE. 'APRIL FOOLS'. The story is _not_ going to be discontinued and Yuna isn't pregnant! Got it? (Though, I DO think Kozato's cute rofl)

If anyone's wondering what Yuna looks like, I'm going to put a link on my profile to a picture I drew based off of this entry. (That's in the beginning of the story, she looks different in the current chapters)

I'm surprised that people support Kozato Enma x Kyoushi Yuna xD I wonder if I should ACTUALLY make it a pairing (I'm bored and still deciding) I'm currently writing the next chapter of TDoKY but I don't know when it'll be up. Could be today, could be some other week or month. Meh. In the meantime... Do stuff... Rofl. Read this entry.

This entry is pretty much Yuna talking about how she met Kiri.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Today, Kiri was feeling under the weather so I spent most the day alone. The people I hang around with are mainly Kiri's friends, not mine. The only connection they have with me is my best friend. Without her around, they have no business with me. Before I met Kiri, I was always targeted for bullying. I never liked it. Who would? I'm no 'M'. I would always be bullied because I'm quite gloomy, nerdy and quiet.

How I met Kiri? I was being bullied as usual but then the bullies got violent when I didn't do as they wish. They wanted my money and the answers to the homework. I was getting fed-up with it, so I said 'no'. It didn't go well. I was getting beat-up. Unfortunately, the area was mainly vacant. There was no one to help me. That was, until Kiri came to the rescue (that sounded corny, I know). She made them go away. I thanked her and got the hell out of there.

The next day, I was walking to school alone. I happened to see Tsuna talking to Kyoko, with his face bright red. My heart ached to see that but I couldn't look away. Kiri suddenly appeared beside me though. She started talking about how Tsuna was too obvious while Kyoko was oblivious. I didn't exactly say much, but after a few more conversations, Kiri continued to hang out with me, and the bullies gradually started to go away. I found myself participating in the conversations and soon, Kiri and I became best friends.

The one thing is, when I saw Tsuna and Kyoko together, they looked… good… with each other. I can't help it, they look like a good, possible couple. If I were to be with him, we probably wouldn't match. But, when watching them, one line went through my mind.

_I wish… I could be as important as she is… to you…_

-Yuna.


	33. This Family is REALLY Messed Up

Here's an update! I stayed up late writing this :|

My teachers suuuuckkkk.....blegh.

-goes to run around in circles-

* * *

Yuna yawned as she walked to school in the morning.

"Mmn, what a quiet day," She murmured. "I wonder how Tsuna-san and Kozato-kun are doing…"

She stopped to fix her shoe.

_Yuna. Look up._ Heshin's voice rang. Yuna blinked and set her foot down, looking upwards to see a brown bird with something that shone and sparkled on its neck, also… something pink? She reached upwards as the bird dropped the letter and she caught it. She looked at curiously.

"Um… Henshin? Am I supposed to open this…?" She flipped it over and her eyes widened. It was addressed to the Dimenticato. "What the!?"

_Open it. _

Yuna looked around to make sure there was no one and opened the fancy looking letter. She looked at it as it had the Vongola crest printed on it.

"Eh?"

The contents were written in Italian. She frowned. She wasn't exactly that good at languages. She heard Henshin purr.

_I highly suggest you get the contents translated as soon as possible._ Yuna nodded.

"I'm kind of early, so I'll go to the library."

She quickly ran to school.

--

Yuna sat in the deserted library at an empty desk and had a Japanese-Italian dictionary in front of her; there was also a computer nearby if it didn't go so well. She quickly opened it and scanned the contents of the letter once again and then searched up words in the dictionary.

_… Vongola, Clam? … I'll just assume it's the mafia family that Tsuna and the others are in. __Eredità… __Inheritance…?_

Her eyes widened. She was making out some words, but some were either unclear or were not in the dictionary. She sighed.

"Ah! Yuna-chan! This is where you were!" Kiri's voice boomed. Yuna's eyes widened as she quickly slid the letter in her bag.

"Morning Kiri-chan," Yuna said with a smile.

"Did you know that some girl is fighting with Hibari-san on the roof!? She even hung something that said 'Shukusei'!"

"Eh?" Yuna blinked. "Hibari-san? A female? Fighting?"

"I think it's one of the transfer students too!" Kiri blinked and looked at the dictionary. "What're you doing anyways?"

"Broadening my education. That aside, we have to go stop them!"

"I just wanna watch," Kiri muttered. She turned to the door. "Come on!" Yuna quickly grabbed her bag and followed after Kiri.

"Ah! Higurashi!" A teacher came out of a classroom. "I need to speak to you for a moment!"

Kiri cursed under her breath. "Yuna! Go to the roof, I can't go. Tell me the details though!" Kiri walked to the teacher as Yuna hurried to the roof.

"Kyoushi! No running in the halls!"

Yuna _walked_ as fast as she could.

--

Yuna managed to get to the roof in time to see that female fighting Hibari pull out metal fans and Hibari dodge.

"Eh!?" Yuna's eyes widened as the door closed behind her and she watched the fight. "Tsuna-san, what's going on her!?"

"Ah! Yuna-san!"

Hibari glanced over to see Yuna while he hit the female transfer student. Yuna blinked as their eyes met.

"Hibari-san?" She asked. He looked at for another mere second and then charged at the female student. She looked at the others. "What's going on?"

"We don't know either…"

Yuna blinked as Tsuna was push forward and intervened before the female and Hibari's attacks collided.

"Ah! Tsuna-san!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"It's your job as the boss to stop meaningless fights," Reborn told Tsuna.

"What are you saying?! This is a school fight! It has no meaning to me being a boss!" Tsuna shouted back.

"It has everything to do with you. They're guests."

"Guests?" Tsuna asked. Yuna looked at Reborn. He pulled something out. Her eyes widened.

"They're the Shimon Family; they were invited to the Vongola inheritance ceremony."

"Ah! That's-!" Yuna quickly rummaged through her bag and pulled out the letter.

"THE TRANSFER STUDENTS ARE MAFIA!?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"So… That's what it meant by inheritance…," Yuna murmured as she looked over the letter again.

"The connection between the Shimon family and the Vongola family dates back to very old times. They've known each other long before the time of the Primo," Reborn explained. "Though now, they've become such a small and weak family, that even I'd never heard of them."

"WE CAME ALL THE WAY HERE BECAUSE WE WERE INVITED TO THE INHERITANCE CEREMONY!" A guy with glasses exclaimed.

_Wait… THE DIMENTICATO'S INVITED TO AN INHERITANCE CEREMONY!?_ Yuna's mind was screaming.

"Inheritance ceremony?" Gokudera asked. "What does this mean, tenth?!!"

Tsuna tried to stutter a response and then Reborn kicked him.

"The Vongola inheritance ceremony that will take place in seven days, will be a ceremony like no other, where Tsuna will officially inherit the title of 'tenth'," Reborn said. Yuna's eyes widened.

"That explains a lot," She said. Reborn explained a few more things to them and then glanced at Yuna.

"It would seem that the Dimenticato was invited as well," He said. Some of the transfer students looked at Yuna and Reborn in surprise. The Vongola guardians looked at Reborn confused.

"Dimenticato?" Gokudera asked. "You've been saying that word a lot. What does 'forgotten' have to do with anything?"

Reborn just smiled and left.

"Tsuna's inheritance ceremony," Yuna mused. "How interesting."

"Herbivore, what is that in your hand?" Hibari asked, walking over to Yuna. She blinked as she looked over her shoulder. His eyes narrowed as he couldn't read or understand the Italian. Suddenly, the roof doors opened.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? HOMEROOM'S ABOUT TO START! GET IN THE CLASSROOM ALREADY!"

"Yuna-chan!" Kiri ran out from behind the teacher and towards her friend. Yuna quickly slipped the letter in her bag once again. Kiri eyed the people on the roof warily before rushing to her friend's side. "You need to give me details during break, homeroom's about to start!" She looked at Hibari a little frightened but he dismissed her and looked away. Yuna allowed herself to be dragged away by her best friend.

--

Yuna tapped her pencil on her notebook. She shifted her gaze over to Tsuna to see him looking confused and stressed out. She sighed. It must be shocking information, it was quite surprising for her as well, though, and she was fast at adapting and adjusting most of the time. She saw him glanced at Kyoko and then smile and blush. Yuna frowned and shrunk back into her seat.

--

"Today's full of surprises," Yuna murmured. She sighed. "Although, Tsuna-san's still in love with Kyoko… That's no surprise. I wonder how I can win him over. Or will it end up really one-sided?"

"Oho? Little lady seems to be having love problems!~" A male voice laughed. Yuna froze and looked upwards to towards the sky. On a power line pole stood a man wearing a white T-shirt along with a black tie. Yuna looked at him confused for a moment, though, she was also somewhat alarmed. He was _definitely _not some ordinary stranger. She had some weird vibe. He also wore some loose at the ankle black pants. She couldn't see much after that. He jumped down and landed a few meters away from her. She could know see he had a red bandana and messy dark red hair.

"Um…," Yuna said when she took a step back. "Who are you?"

"Oh look! Little lady's scared!~" He sung with a grin. He started laughing and Yuna took another step backwards. "Hehe, don't think you can run away." He stopped laughing and just merely grinned at her, his eyes staring at her. He then frowned. His tone dropped and then he just smirked. "Heh. Always gets them."

"Huh?" Yuna blinked as the guy who she thought was psycho turned to be quiet a broody-looking man without that crazy grin on his face.

"Well, looks like this will be an easy task," The man said.

"W-who are you?"

"Oh me?" He looked at intently. "They call me BLOOD."

"BLOOD!? You're the one Alba-san warned me about!"

"Oho? Alba? Sounds like an interesting person!~" Blood sang. He was really freaking her out. "Well, sorry to cut out first meeting short Yuna-chan, but I'm going to have to KILL YOU."

"WHAT?!" Yuna shrieked and jumped back as a giant hammer was slammed into the ground before her. Her eyes widened. The hammer was HUGE and covered in purple flames! "Cloud flames?!"

"Yep!" He swung again and Yuna ducked down to dodge. "Wrong move!" Suddenly, the hammer swung down and Yuna's eyes widened. "Bye-bye!~"

"Shit!"

"Oh?" BLOOD looked interestedly at his hammer. "Oh my, it seems that the little lady has a few tricks up her sleeve!~"

Yuna sighed in relief as she managed to construct a strong barrier illusion. It shattered after BLOOD's hammer was raised. "I managed to create an illusion in time."

"Mmn, you managed to save yourself, though it was quite weak. That was simply a warm-up attack."

Yuna took and uncertain step back.

"Stop running away little-lady! I don't feel like playing chase." BLOOD frowned. The flames on his hammer grew more intense as the size of his hammer increased. Yuna looked at it worriedly. Suddenly, her Dimenticato mist ring lit up with an intense light. BLOOD's eyes narrowed as his ring lit up as well. "Oh? They're reacting to each other! I guess this really means that we're both from _that_ family!"

"Family…?" Yuna looked at BLOOD strangely. "Ah! Dimenticato!"

"Yep!~" BLOOD grinned. "Ah, I haven't seen a family guardian in so long! Especially the centro mist!~"

"Centro… Mist?" Yuna was getting more and more confused.

"Oh well!~" BLOOD swung his hammer once again and Yuna attempted to create another solid illusion, though this time, she wasn't quick enough with stabilizing it and was hit. She flung across the battlefield. "Oh so weak! How disappointing!"

"Ow," Yuna struggled to sit up.

"Very, VERY weak!" BLOOD frowned. "This is extremely saddening."

"Say what you want," Yuna muttered as she looked at him with fierce eyes. He raised an eyebrow. "I don't care."

"Oh really now?" BLOOD's voice was now monotone as he wore a frown. He walked over to her, his hammer shrinking quite a lot, until it was the size a little larger than a pen. He slipped it into his pocket and then crouched down and took Yuna's face in his hands. "Mmn, such a fragile girl was a guardian? Dimenticato as well!" Yuna glared at him and his frown deepened. "Oho, now that I see you up close, you're quite cute…" Yuna paled. What the hell!? "Oh, you're utterly adorable now that I think about it." Ok, he was really creeping her out. "You're so lucky I have a soft side for cute things."

"Huh….!?" Yuna's eyes widened and twitched as she was tugged into an embrace. OK this was REALLY unexpected and anticlimactic-much?

"You know, it wasn't really my mission to kill you anyways. I was sent to assist you in the family matters but I wanted to test you for fun… Now I just want to cuddle you all day!~"

Yuna was getting reaaallllyyy creeped out and uncomfortable.

"Um… excuse me…?" Yuna asked.

"Oh!~ I wish I could just take you home with me!" Yuna had been grossed out enough…

**SLAP!**

BLOOD's eyes widened as he raised his hand to feel the red slap mark on his cheek.

"Hm, at least you have some sort of morals," BLOOD laughed. Yuna looked at him with a frown. "Heh, you're going to have to go through much training before you're ready to enter a serious battlefield, Yuna-chan!~"

_It's not like I've never been in one before! _Her mind screamed.

"But when you're with me, you can sit back and relax all you want!~" BLOOD hugged her once again. "Mmn, the next time I fight you seriously, you'd better be prepared. When I fight seriously, I don't do my simple warm-ups like today." His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. A shadow covered part of his face. "People call me BLOOD for a reason."

He smirked once at her before turned around and disappearing. Yuna sat there for a moment and sighed.

"Why am I so weak…?"She asked herself aloud. Her eyes went downcast. "I'll never survive alone at this rate…"

--

"Why am I feeling so dizzy?" Yuna murmured. She started coughing uncontrollably. "Shit…" She was coughing out blood once again. The coughing became worst and Yuna was starting to lose her balance. There was no one around in the isolated bridge. No one could come to her aid. "Not… Go…" She coughed again. "Not good…" Her vision was getting blurry quickly, her face paled and sweat rolled down her face.

Yuna lost balance and fell forward. She found herself being caught in someone's arms. She was only able to catch a glimpse of a black uniform jacket and a yellow puffball before blacking out.

* * *

Bleh. I have a few tests tomorrow and I'm sitting here writing FFs... AREN'T I SO PWNSOME? XD

I think I made BLOOD too.......... weird....... That was the point.... But dude, wtf. ROFL. -shrugs- oh well. Anyone like his personality? 

.. I'm so out of it at the moment... I'm so ditzy, twisted, sick-minded, bored, irked, and spaced out lately.........................................................

kthxbai. Ima go sleep nao. Thanks for reading this chapter... Review? :D

-dies-


	34. Surrounded by idiots

Ciaossu! Sorry for the slow update. I've been busy with school and other things.

I've been thinking of making a formspring [my friends have formspring, so why not? lol]. If I did make you, you guys could address questions towards this FF and the characters :D. Ask 'anything' XD. You can ever review a reply to this [if people actually read the author comments/rants.... Or go vote on the poll. Whatever floats your boat :)]

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Yuna's eyes slowly slid open as she gazed up at an unfamiliar ceiling. _Eh?_

"So you're awake."

"Eh? Reborn?" Yuna asked, sitting up. She winced, but managed to sit up properly. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Hibari brought you here," Reborn said. He was sitting cross-legged on the bed. "You're in Tsuna's bed at the moment."

"Hibari-san?" Yuna asked blinking. Hey… Wait… "Eh! TSUNA-SAN'S BED!"

"Yes, now hurry up and follow me, I'll explain on the way." Reborn jumped off the bed. Yuna blinked and noticed that she was still in her uniform. She quickly followed Reborn, despite being confused, as he led her out the door of the Sawada household.

…

"Hibari brought you over with blood spilling out of your mouth and you were unconscious," Reborn started. Yuna walked beside him as she recalled what had happened. She had had a coughing fit and passed out on the bridge… She did recall a black uniform jacket and a yellow puffball. "He questioned of what to do with you. He said your heart was slowing down and your breathing was becoming shallow." Yuna's eyes widened and waited for him to continue. He turned left at a street corner and she followed.

"You should have seen the way he looked at that very moment I told him that there was nothing I could do."

"Eh?"

"Then a thought came to me. I decided to try something that adult Hibari had used on Chrome," Reborn continued. Yuna looked at him confused.

"Oh! When she was coughing out blood at the base because of her missing organs!" Reborn gave her a nod.

"He used the Vongola ring to push her to use her own illusions to make up for her missing organs," Reborn explained.

"So basically, you used my ring to save me?" Yuna asked, tilting her head to the side as they turned yet another street corner.

"Yes and no."

"?"

"Something strange happened," Reborn said. "You're a mist user, but your Dimenticato ring lit up with a mix of indigo and black."

"Black?"

"… There's not much more I can explain. That's as much to my understanding. Suddenly, you body started to function properly again and you were perfectly fine. It was then that Hibari stood up and left. Now, the Vongola and Shimon have having a meeting, you should be included as well."

"Eh?"

Reborn gestured over to a restaurant named _Nammy's_. He turned to leave.

"Ano… Reborn…" He paused, not looking back. "Thanks."

"Mm, I didn't do anything," Reborn said and continued walking forward. Yuna walked into the restaurant.

"Ah! Yuna-san!" Tsuna said.

"But… is the woman even part of Vongola?" Gokudera grumbled. Yuna shrugged. The members of Shimon eyed her and Yuna felt uncomfortable.

"Y-Yuna-san has helped us a lot, so she should be able to hear this as well," Tsuna said. Gokudera shrugged.

"If Juudaime says so," He said. Ryohei slid over a bit and made room for Yuna. She sat down and the people across of the table went back to what they were doing earlier. Which was practically nothing. The way an awkward silence.

"Ah…. By the way, Gokudera-kun… Didn't you have something you want to say to all of us…?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes!" Gokudera stood up. "Today you were attacked by some mafia punks that want to interfere with our ceremony. There's no guarantee that it won't happen again. That I s where Vongola and Shimon need to come together and protect the tenth, along with this area!"

Yuna's eyes widened.

_Tsuna-san was attacked?_ She thought.

"I discovered that both families' members' area of expertise are well divided, so we should form teams between members that share areas of expertise in order to protect the tenth! Firstly the sport freaks, Yamamoto Takeshi and Mizuno Kaoru. In the third year's building, there's Hibari Kyouya, Suzuki Adelheid, Sasagawa Ryohei, and Aoba Koyo. In Namimori Park, there's Lambo and Ooyama Rauji. In other areas near Kokyou, there's Chrome Dokuro and Katou Julie. OF COURSE, THE ONE TO PROTECT THE TENTH'S CLASSROOM WILL BE ME and Shitt P.! AND LASTLY, THOUGH I DOUBT HE'D BE MUCH OF HELP, THERE'S KOZATO ENMA!"

"Honestly, in the end, this is call just a bunch of nonsense," Koyo said. "Why do we, as the guests, have to take part in this?"

"Families underneath the Vongola family should cooperate. That's common sense!" Gokudera growled.

"WHOEVER SAID WE WERE BENEATH YOU?" AT LEAST CALL US EQUALS!"

"Desist, Koyo!" Adelheid said. Everyone in the room became silent and Koyo sat down. The older female looked at Yuna. "What about the Dimenticato?"

"… So that's who Reborn was referring to when he said forgotten," Gokudera muttered to himself. "It was sudden that the idiot came here, so she will be protecting the classroom."

"I would like to talk with the members who aren't here. Give us some time to think."

Yuna shrunk back into the seat as their suspicious stares bore into her. She was happy when it was over.

…

"Ah… I forgot to give this to Tsuna-san," Yuna murmured as she gazed down at a worksheet in her hand. She had been about to start her homework and pulled out a worksheet. She sighed. "Might as well… bring it to him…" She had a light blush on her cheeks. She quickly got dressed in a simple light blue t-shirt and white shorts. She made sure she had all her rings and boxes before leaving the house. Who knew if there were any other people as dangerous as BLOOD out there? There were also the assassins after Tsuna as well. Better safe than sorry she thought while she slipped them into her pockets. She grabbed the worksheet and exited her bedroom.

"Huh…? Nee-chan? You're already awake?" Yoko asked, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She had just woken up.

"Yeah, I need to drop a worksheet off at a classmate of mine's house," Yuna told her, patting her little sister's bed-headed hair. Yoko nodded sleepily. "I made you breakfast, it's on the kitchen table." Another nod.

"Thank you," Yoko said with a cute little smile. Yuna grinned. "Nee-chan, are you going to your boyfriend's house?"

"EH!" Yuna turned bright red. She quickly shook her head. "N-no! I told you, I'm just dropping off a worksheet at a classmate's house!"

"… Mm, is that so?" Yoko asked.

"A-anyways! Yoko, shouldn't you go brush your teeth!" Yoko nodded. "I-I need to get going now! I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Take care, nee-chan," Yoko said. Yuna smiled and left the house. Yoko stared at the door. "I wonder if Irie-nii's going to be jealous." She giggled.

…

"Good morning, Tsuna-san," Yuna said, a light blush on her cheeks. Koyo and Ryohei were arguing about something and Tsuna and Enma were sitting down.

"Eh?" Tsuna turned his head to look at her. His eyes widened. "Y-Yuna-san! Why're you here?"

"Sensei told me to bring this to you because you forgot to get one," Yuna said, stepping out onto the porch and handing Tsuna the sheet.

"Worksheet?" Enma asked.

"Ah! Kozato-kun, did you not get one either?" Yuna asked. Enma shook his head. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know, I should have gotten you one as well!" She bowed apologetically.

"N-no… It's okay," Enma said. "It's not like I'd be able to answer the questions properly anyways…"

"Enma-kun, you can copy the questions later if you want," Tsuna said.

"So both of you are bad at math," Yuna said, crossing her arms.

"Ah! That's right; Yuna-san's really smart!" Tsuna said, recalling their last study session. Yuna blushed at the compliment.

"It's not being smart, it's being average," Yuna murmured.

"KYOUSHI! BE EXTREME ABOUT IT! YOU ALWAYS GET IN THE TOP NUMBERS!" Ryohei exclaimed, breaking from his argument with Koyo.

"A-ah…" Yuna's blush deepened.

"Now if only Tsu-kun could get grades like that," Nana sighed. Yuna raised an eyebrow.

"Moooom!" He groaned.

"How are _your_ grades, Kozato-kun?" Yuna asked. He just shrugged at her.

"Not much better…"

"Two peas in a pod," Yuna giggled. Nana laughed, agreeing.

"There's nothing to compete with!" Koyo shouted with a frustrated tone.

"LET'S JUST GET DOWN TO IT AND FIGHT WITH OUT FISTS!" Ryohei exclaimed. Yuna sweat dropped.

"Nii-chan!" Kyoko asked, running over.

"Kyo-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed, standing upright. Yuna frowned as she saw that and Enma eyed her as her expression changed dramatically.

"I head you say 'fists', but you're not fighting are you?" Kyoko asked her older brother

"O-of course not!" Ryohei stuttered.

"It's okay Kyoko-chan. They're both very good boys," Nana said.

"Of course, ma'am! We were just about to think of a way to compete other than fighting!" Koyo said.

"Then since you're both third years, why don't you do a studying competition?" Nana asked with a smile. Koyo and Ryohei both fell to the ground. Yuna sweat dropped.

"I've seen Sasagawa-san's grades… Not very superb, but Aoba-san too?" Yuna asked aloud. She shook her head. _Who ELSE isn't at least average?_

…

Yuna sweat dropped as both Koyo's and Ryohei's faces fell onto the plates. She shook her head.

"Do they not understand the problem…?" Tsuna asked.

"I wonder what kind of problem," Yuna murmured.

"Okay. The rest of us will leave the room, so that they can have some peace and quiet. We'll come back when the hour is up," Reborn said. Yuna exited the room with everyone, pondering how many idiots were in the Vongola family. Yes. She's that mean. She did also think of how to help them improve, coming up with nothing that would be easily accomplished. She sighed as she leaned on her hand as her elbow rested on the table they were all sitting at. She sweat dropped as the floor began shaking.

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked.

"They're just getting serious about the problem solving," Reborn said. "While they're at it, why don't you get that worksheet done?"

Yuna raised an eyebrow as Tsuna stared confusedly at the paper she had handed to him earlier.

"Worksheet?" Kyoko asked.

"Remember the one that our math teacher gave us?" Yuna asked.

"Oh! That one!" Kyoko said with a smile. "I'm almost done; I just don't get question five, how about you Yuna-chan?"

"I did half of it in class already," Yuna said. "Mm, I don't think I answered question five yet."

"If the dividend…," Tsuna murmured. "Quotient is equal to…" His forehead smashed against the table in humiliation. "I DON'T GET IT!"

Enma looked at the question and then frowned, shaking his head. Yuna took the paper and looked over the question.

"Oh. The answer's 1," She said. All the students stared at her.

"How'd you get that?" Kyoko asked. Yuna gave a brief explanation, keeping it as little as possible to keep herself from sounding too much like a nerd. She spent most of the time explaining the question and helping them through the rest of the worksheet. Everyone now knew why Yuna always placed in the top numbers in the class.

Henshin grew curious and pestered Yuna about letting him out. She fulfilled his request and he leaped onto the table and gazed down at the paper. Enma looked quite surprised at the sudden Kitsune on the room.

"… You didn't understand _any_ of these questions?" Henshin asked the two boys. Tsuna sweatdrooped and hung his head in shame. Yuna shook her head.

"Don't be so mean, Henshin," She said.

The whole rest of the half an hour was Henshin criticizing Tsuna and pondering if he was even good enough for his master. Yuna yawned. She jumped in surprise when an explosion sounded. They quickly rushed upstairs. Tsuna opened the door and Yuna shook her head at the sight before her. Instead of answering the questions, they had taken the other option and shattered the plates. Wao.

…

Yuna yawned as she leaned back in her chair. She headed downstairs for a break. She blinked as she saw Yoko laughing and Shouichi on the floor screaming.

"Um… What are you two doing?" Yuna asked, walking over with a can of soda in her hand.

"Irie-kun won't behave and let me tie his hair!" Yoko said. "I've only managed to get some hairclips in his hair!" Yoko said, puffing her cheeks up. "Doesn't he look cute!"

Yuna looked over at the redhead and snorted. His face turned crimson.

"Y-Yuna-nee!" Shouichi exclaimed in embarrassment.

"You look very _pretty_, Shouichi," Yuna teased with a grin. He passed out on the carpet.

* * *

Rofl, random ending.


	35. New and old faces

The last chapter seemed short to me. This one's not much longer, but if you add the two of them together, it should be okay for now... right? -awkward smile-

Oh yeah, I've now made a formspring... Link on my profile or just go to http: //www. formspring. me/ FangzforCookiez

You can ask me questions or the characters from my FFs. Yes. You can ask Yuna questions. :) [just address it to her]

Anyways, stupidness ahead. Enjoy!

* * *

Yuna wandered aimlessly through Namimori. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, who she saw, or anything of the sort. Why you ask? Because she was bored. Yes. That's what she does sometimes when she's bored.

"Little missy, you look so out of it," A familiar voice said. Yuna snapped back to reality.

"B-BLOOD!" Yuna said in surprise.

"Yo," He greeted with a grin. He was in casual clothing. Jeans and a t-shirt. His bandana was still wrapped around his head though. "So, what's making you space out so much?" He placed a hand on her head but then frowned. "Did something happen since the last time I saw you?"

"Eh?" Yuna asked. "Why?"

"…" His eyes narrowed. BLOOD sighed and let his hand fall to his side. "Nevermind."

Yuna tilted her head to the side, confused. She blinked as clapping was heard. BLOOD grimaced.

"Oh my! BLOOD's getting close with a giiirrll!~" A voice sang. Yuna sweat dropped.

"Why if it isn't Alix," BLOOD said with a dark smile.

"Long time no see, BLOOD," Alix said, returning the evil smile. Yuna turned around and blinked as she saw a male with bronze coloured hair and eyes. He smiled at her.

"Bonjour, madam," Alix said with a smile, holding out his hand. Yuna blinked in confusion and raised her hands, only for it to be grabbed by BLOOD.

"Yuna-chan. No. Just. No," BLOOD said, shaking his head.

"Huh?" Yuna asked, looking at him confused.

"Awe! BLOOD, you always ruin my fun!" Alix complained. Yuna glanced back and forth between the two. Alix chuckled and showed her why BLOOD stopped her from shaking his hand. Yuna sweat dropped. On Alix's middle finger was a buzzer. "I was going to shock you!~"

"Like the idiot he is," BLOOD muttered. "Alix is a total prankster."

"Je m'appelle Alix, j'aime des farces, " Alix said with a grin. Yuna blinked, confused.

"He's French," BLOOD muttered.

"Ah, I keep forgetting I'm in Japan," Alix said, face palming and accidently shocking himself. BLOOD groaned.

"He said his name's Alix and he likes jokes," BLOOD translated. "To me, he's an idiot."

"Oh come on! You've been pissed at me since I played _that_ prank on you!"

"Prank?" Yuna asked.

"NO. ALIX. YOU. WILL. NOT. SPEAK. OF. THAT. EVER. AGAIN.," BLOOD growled. Alix snorted.

"Fine, whatever," He replied. BLOOD glared at the boy, not believing a single word.

"Ano… Alix-san, right?" Yuna asked.

"Just call me Alix," Alix replied with a smile. "You're Yuna, right?"

She nodded. "Sorry if I sound rude at the moment, but whom exactly are you?"

"Oh! I forgot to say that…," Alix said rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He shrieked as he accidently shocked himself again. He quickly took off the shock ring. Yuna sweat dropped. "Anyways, I heard from BLOOD-"said boy snorted, "-that the centro mist has been discovered!"

"Again with the centro mist thing…," Yuna murmured. Alix raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't explained anything yet, BLOOD?" Alix asked.

"Haven't had the proper chance yet," BLOOD replied shrugging.

"Explain… what exactly?" Yuna asked, feeling awkward.

"Hmm," Alix tapped his chin. "The explanation's going to have to wait; I have a question ask you two about."

"Question?" Yuna asked.

"I've heard about the Vongola inheritance," Alix said. BLOOD raised an eyebrow.

"Eh?" Yuna's eyes widened. So Alix _was_ part of the mafia… Was he Dimenticato? Alix groaned when he noticed her confusion.

"Did I not introduce myself properly enough? OKAY! Since BLOOD's cloud and you're mist, what could I be?" Alix quizzed her.

"Um…," Yuna murmured. "Sky, thunder, sun, storm, rain…?"

Alix nodded and it was BLOOD's turn to groan. "Mmhmm…" Alix was smiling.

"You're most likely not storm either," She added. Both boys looked at her strange, curious to as why she would assume that, even though it was correct. She stared at Alix curiously. A shine caught her attention. Her eyes widened as she noticed a ring around a chain that hung from his neck.

"Ah, you notice it now?" Alix asked.

"Idiot, it was hidden behind your shirt collar," BLOOD muttered. Alix blinked.

"Really?" Yuna nodded. "UGH! DAMN IT!" Alix groaned, hitting himself on the head. Yuna sweat dropped.

"Eto… So Alix's thunder?" She asked. BLOOD nodded.

"I'm surprised he hasn't electrocuted himself yet," He muttered.

"HEY! THAT'S NOT VERY NICE!" Alix exclaimed.

"Whoever said I was nice to things that aren't cute?" BLOOD gestured over to Yuna and she just blinked. Alix face palmed.

"You're such a pedophile," He muttered. BLOOD frowned.

"I'm not, so you'd better shut up."

"PEDDOO!" Alix teased. BLOOD's eye twitched as he pulled out his mini hammer. Yuna paled. Uh oh. "BLOOD, you don't possibly think you can defeat me, do you?"

"I can and will."

"P-please don't resort to violence!" Yuna pleaded the two of them. The glanced at her for a moment before walking off together.

"Let's at least fight in a place safe from other spectators," BLOOD muttered. Alix silently agreed. This wasn't the first time they've fought. Oh no… They knew the sort of destruction they could cause. They didn't feel like paying for repairs.

"Hey!" Yuna exclaimed and ran after them. She sweat dropped as they ignored her and faced off. She face-palmed as they threw stupid insults at each other.

"BLOOD, you'd better not wet you pants!" Alix taunted.

"I should be saying that to you, Alice," BLOOD said, smirking.

"My name is NOT ALICE!"

"You have a girly name."

"DO NOT!"

"Alix is for girls."

"WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A BIG GLASS OF SHUT THE FU-" Alix quickly dodged a hammer aimed at his head.

"I think I just made you drink one," BLOOD said. Yuna groaned. How old were these guys!

"I wonder if your fighting has softened up since the last time we fought," Alix said with a smirk. He pulled out a spear with a long blade. Their weapons clashed and Yuna felt the ground shake. Suddenly, Alix's spear was covered in thunder flames and BLOOD's hammer was growing larger with the cloud flames. The swung at each other.

"W-wait! That's dangerous!" Yuna exclaimed, she ran towards them. Both of their eyes widened.

"HEY! WATCH OUT!"

"IDIOT! DON'T COME HERE!"

The two of them couldn't stop their weapons in time. Yuna's eyes widened. There was a giant collision and all that could be seen was dust.

"SHIT! LITTLE MISS!" BLOOD exclaimed.

"OI! YUNA!" Alix yelled.

"Ugh, what have you idiots been doing?" A new voice muttered. Their eyes widened. The dust finally cleared to show an older man holding a gun in each hand, one holding up against BLOOD's hammer and the other against Alix's spear. The two of them retracted their weapons, grimacing. Yuna's eyes widened (if they could get any larger than is). "Someone innocent could have been injured." His familiar rusty brown hair, sharp eyes, blood red jacket, black tie and pants…

"Jun Jie!" She exclaimed. The man's eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"It really is you!" Yuna cried, hugging her companion.

"O-oi!" Jun Jie exclaimed. He was too confused to blush.

"You're taller though," Yuna murmured thoughtfully.

"…" BLOOD and Alix looked at each other and then back at the other two. No wonder Yuna knew that Alix wasn't storm.

"Exactly how do you know me?" Jun Jie asked.

"I met your future self," She murmured. His eyes widened. "Your older self and Fang."

All three boys look confused and surprised.

"Leave it to the centro mist to have surprises up her sleeve," Alix muttered. BLOOD silently agreed.

Jun Jie eyed her for a moment before sighing in defeat at his confused thoughts.

"So let me get this straight, you met the future me." Yuna nodded. "So this must mean you have connection with the Bovino famiglia."

"Oh yeah. I forgot they existed," Alix muttered. BLOOD smacked him on the head. "Ow!"

"…" Yuna was silent. Lambo was from Bovino, right? It said that in his profile when she was researching in the future.

Jun Jie sighed. "So what made the two of you snap anyways?" He glared dangerously at BLOOD and Alix. Both of them paled.

"Uhh…" They both didn't know how to respond to the frightening man.

"Ano… Weren't we talking about the Vongola inheritance ceremony…?" Yuna asked helpfully.

"Y-yeah!" Alix stuttered. "And stuff just went downhill from there…"

"… Vongola inheritance, eh?" Jun Jie murmured. "If I didn't come here as soon as I did, centro mist would have been in trouble. I'll let the two of you off the hook for now."

Yuna sweat dropped. She only remembered this side of Jun Jie when she managed to get a hit on him when they were training… That was only once. This Jun Jie acted like that all the time!

"Eto… I received a letter from the Vongola Ninth that said Tsuna-san was going to be inheriting the Vongola title as the Decimo… The Dimenticato was invited to the ceremony," Yuna said.

"Tsuna-san?" Jun Jie asked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo…" Her voice was quiet.

"Hm, so you're acquaintances with the heir," Jun Jie said, raising an eyebrow. He glanced at the other two. "Did you two know this much at least?"

"…" They looked at each other. "O-of course!"

Jun Jie shook his head and then looked back at Yuna. "So the Dimenticato's invited, eh?"

She nodded.

"So that means…," Alix murmured. There was a silence. "What? I thought someone was going to finish that sentence for me…"

"Idiot," BLOOD muttered.

"Anyways, I'm here to discuss something with BLOOD and Alix," Jun Jie said. He looked at Yuna. She got the hint, nodded and then bowed.

"I'll be going then… Bye." She quickly left, pondering what Jun Jie had to tell Alix and BLOOD.

Jun Jie made sure she was out of ear shot and turned to look at BLOOD and Alix. He spoke in a low voice, his eyes cold.

"We have a problem."


	36. Friend or Foe?

Sorry I took so long to update! *bows repeatedly*

Things get cliche, and stuff... Iounno.

I worked on this whenever I could and this is how it ends up. Bah. Hope it turned out okay!

Aren't the upgrades in the manga EPIC? Fashionably jewelry for men. ROFL. They're not really rings anymore, are they? Some are... but not really. Hah.

Oh, anyone know what seven flames of the Earth or whatever, are? I still don't know the elements, thus, they weren't mentioned in this chapter.

**THANK YOU TO kishi24kisses for her WONDERFUL fanart!**

**http : / / kishi24kisses . deviantart . com/ art / kyoushi-Yuna-colored-3-166922325**

* * *

"Problem?" BLOOD asked. Alix's eyes narrowed.

"Is this, concerning, _him_?" He asked. Jun Jie nodded.

"_They've_ arrived in Japan today," Jun Jie informed them. "They're most likely here to _negotiate_ with _them_."

"I wonder how little missy will react," BLOOD murmured. Alix frowned.

"So you let them roam around without any contact?" He asked. Jun Jie shook his head and held up his cell phone.

"We have people trailing them," Jun Jie said. "Everyone knows how mischievous they are."

"Worst than Alix," BLOOD groaned. Alix snorted. Jun Jie's phone's screen lit up.

"One new text," Jun Jie read. He flipped open his cell and read the contents of the text message. "_Hey old man_…" BLOOD and Alix took a step back. It was a pun of Jun Jie's name, Jie sounded like Jii (Japanese), which meant old man. Those guys were lucky Jun Jie wouldn't raise a hand against them unless necessary. Jun Jie glared at the two men and they paled. He went back to reading. "_Make sure everyone meets up at the designated area at 11:30 tonight… Including __**Centro Mist**__._"

Alix and BLOOD glanced at each other.

"Who's picking her up?" They both asked each other.

"Well, I can't let a **pedophile** pick her up," Alix said smugly.

"Well, I can't let an** idiot** pick her up," BLOOD retorted. "They won't make it to the area unscathed."

They engaged in a heated glare-off. Jun Jie growled and then both shrunk back.

"The rest of the message carries on with the arrangements I must prepare. So, basically, whatever you morons were arguing about a few moments ago, someone needs to inform Yuna-san with the current situation. Though, if you idiots would like to _pick her up_, do as you wish. If you arrive late, then I swear that you will not be able to move for a_** long time**_ after this mission. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-y-yes sir!" BLOOD and Alix said. Alix saluted Jun Jie and BLOOD sweat dropped.

"Hn. I'll be on my way then, don't get into anymore meaningless fights and problems before the meeting," Jun Jie said and he shut his cell phone, slipping it into his pocket. He waved and walked away.

"So. What now?" Alix asked. BLOOD shrugged.

"Inform Little Missy?"

"…"

"Race you."

"You're on."

Yuna had taken Yoko out for a walk later that day. Yoko was holding Yuna's hand, she tugged on it.

"Nee-chan, can we get some takoyaki?" Yoko asked, looking up as her sister.

"Takoyaki? Sure," Yuna said with a smile. Yoko smiled and jumped up and down happily.

"Yay!" Yoko cheered happily and she pulled her sister towards the vendor.

When Yuna was with her sister, she failed to notice Enma being saved from a dog by Reborn and them heading down the street. "Yoko, make sure you don't eat it really fast like you usually do, you'll choke." Yoko nodded as she was handed the takoyaki. Yuna paid the vendor, taking her own pack and thanked the man before the two of them sat down on a nearby bench. Yoko happily munched on the takoyaki.

"It's really yummy!" Yoko said with a smile. "Arigatou nee-chan!"

"No prob," Yuna said, ruffling her younger sister's hair with a grin. Yoko puffed her cheeks and Yuna giggled. Yoko blinked and then smiled.

"Nee-chan's smile's been brighter recently," Yoko said before eating more of her takoyaki.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuna asked, confused. Yoko didn't respond and quickly at the octopus balls. "H-hey! Yoko, slow down!"

Yoko made a face, but then swallowed the octopus down. Yuna sighed with relief. "What did I tell you about eating too fast?"

Yoko smiled sheepishly. "Nee-chan, it's going to get cold if you don't eat it quickly." She pointed at the box in her sister's lap. Yuna raised an eyebrow at her sister before going to eat her own pack.

"Been a while since we last did this," Yuna murmured. Yoko nodded, making a noise that signaled her agreement. Yoko looked at her older sister for a moment before leaning on her arm.

"I missed you, nee-chan."

"I missed you too, Yoko."

"Meeting?" Yuna asked. She was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and black capris.

"Yep," BLOOD said, nodding.

"Nee-chan has to go somewhere?" Yoko asked, dressed in her pajamas, walking down the stairs of the household.

"Ah, sorry, Yoko," Yuna said with a sheepish smile. Yoko looked up at the people that stood at the Kyoushi household doorstep. Alix and BLOOD looked at Yoko questionably.

"Are you nee-chan's boyfriends?" Yoko asked, tilting her head to the side. The three of them turned bright red.

"EEHHHH!"

Yoko pouted. "You can't be nee-chan's boyfriends!"

"W-we're not!" BLOOD said, waving his hands back and forth frantically.

"Well, I mig-" Alix was cut off when BLOOD grabbed his collar.

"Alix. I will give you the _**worst**__ CUP CHECK_ you could ever get in your life if you finish your sentence," BLOOD growled. Alix sweat dropped and nodded. Yuna sweat dropped.

"Um, didn't you say that it starts at 11:30?" She asked.

"Hm? Yeah," BLOOD said, nodding.

"It's 11:28 right now…"

"EH! C'est vrai?" Alix exclaimed. "Merde!"

"Oh shit," BLOOD said. "We gotta hurry; Jun Jie's going to KILL us if we're late!"

"NO!" Yoko grabbed onto Yuna's leg. Yuna sighed and patted her sister on her head.

"Yoko, nee-chan needs to go for a bit," Yuna said.

"But if you go… you'll be like okaa and otou," Yoko sniffed.

"No, I'll come back," Yuna said smiling. "Okaa-san and Otou-san come back too, don't they? I'll come back as soon as possible, alright?"

Yoko looked at her older sister for a moment before letting go and nodding, wiping away tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I'll call Shouichi over to take care of you if you want," Yuna said. Yoko looked at her for a moment and then nodded. "Okay, make sure you lock the door, Shouichi has a key." Another nod. Yuna kissed the top of her sister's head, slipped her box weapons in her pockets and left. Her sister waved at her goodbye as Yuna, Alix, and BLOOD bolted down the street. She closed the door and gazed at her plush cat lying on the floor in front of the couch. She sighed quietly and then went to pick it up. It was the plush that Yuna had gotten for her when she was born after all. She hugged the plush to her chest and sat on the couch. She heard the door unlock. She headed over to greet Shouichi.

Her eyes widened.

"We made it!" Alix exclaimed as he fell flat on his face.

"…" BLOOD looked hesitantly at the time.

"It's 11:31…," Yuna said. "It should be fine, right?"

"… OH SHIT!" Alix and BLOOD exclaimed together. Jun Jie walked out from the shadows and cracked his knuckles.

"It would seem that you're all late," Jun Jie said darkly. "I'm not going to blame Centro Mist for your evident idiocy though. She didn't know about the arrangements probably until the last moment."

"Eep! Jun Jie! I swear it wasn't our fault!" Alix exclaimed, holding his hands in front of him in defense. Jun Jie frowned.

"I'm not in the mood for excuses," He said. BLOOD took a step back.

"Actually, it's kind of my fault," Yuna said quietly. Jun Jie stopped and looked at her for a moment. "My sister didn't want me to go, so she kind of held us back."

"… You two are lucky that Yuna-san's here to stand up for you idiots," Jun Jie muttered.

"Um… Is there any problem?" A quiet voice asked. Yuna blinked, she recognized that voice.

"Kozato-kun!" She said in surprise. Enma blinked.

"… You're… Tsuna's friend," Enma said in recognition. "You're from the Dimenticato…"

Yuna nodded. "You live here?" Enma nodded. "Ano… Jun Jie, why are we at Kozato-kun's house?"

"We have a meeting with the Shimon family," Jun Jie said. Enma was quiet for a moment.

"Everyone's waiting inside," He finally said. Everyone nodded. There was a table where a lot of people were seated at. Well, most people, some others were lazing around somewhere else in the room.

"This is everyone available at the moment," Jun Jie said. Yuna looked around the room curiously.

"Shall we do introductions?" A person who she didn't recognize asked. Jun Jie nodded. A girl beside the person smiled at her, it sent a shiver down her spine. Another person, who Yuna recognized to be Suzuki Adelheid, a third year nodded.

"We'll start, I'm Suzuki Adelheid," She said. She looked at Yuna for a moment and then gestured for them to sit down. BLOOD walked over and sat down beside the unknown girl and patted the spot beside him for Yuna, who nodded. Alix followed suit. Jun Jie settled with leaning against a wall. Suzuki nodded.

"I'm Kozato Enma…," Enma said quietly.

"Mm? Speak up please," The girl said in a high pitched voice. Enma looked at her for a moment before frowning grimly.

"He's Kozato Enma, Shimon's family's boss," Suzuki said.

"Quiet one, now isn't he?" The girl said with an amused smirk. Yuna glanced uneasily at her.

"I'm Katou Julie," A man wearing a fedora said with a smile.

"Aoba Koyo," The one she remembered to be in the same class as the Vongola Sun guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei.

"Ooyama Rauji," It was a person with earphones and that was quite large.

"… Mizuno… Kaoru," Another man that reminded her of Hibari's disciplinary committee.

"Mm, quiet group," The girl commented again.

"My name is Shitt.P! Call me 'Shitoppi-chan!'" Yuna recalled Shitoppi to have transferred into her class with Enma.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," The boy said with a smile. He had black hair with one blue highlight down the right side of his hair. His eyes were mainly covered by his hair, but they seemed onyx. He seemed to always be smiling, reminding her of Varia's storm guardian, though his grins weren't as large. "My name's Bianco Noir."

Yuna blinked at the strange name. He was her boss?

"I'm Mimi," The girl said with her high and childish voice. She had blonde hair that was tied in pigtails that went down past her waist. Her eyes were large and green. "Dimenticato's Sun Guardian!~"

"I'm BLOOD," BLOOD said after a moment. "I'm Dimenticato's Cloud Guardian."

Yuna blinked for a moment before realizing it was her turn. "… My name is Kyoushi Yuna…" She was quiet. Mimi frowned at her. Noir seemed amused. "I'm… Dimenticato's Mist Guardian…" Enma looked at her for a moment.

"I'm Alix," He seemed more serious than usual. "Dimenticato's Thunder Guardian."

"I'm Jun Jie, Dimenticato's Storm Guardian," Jun Jie spoke.

"… Oh that's right, our rain guardian couldn't make it," Noir said. "Sorry."

"It's alright, as long as you and most of your family members are present," Suzuki said. Yuna wondered who the Dimenticato rain guardian was. "Let's get to the topic on hand. Shimon and Dimenticato's alliance."

"An interesting topic indeed," Noir said with a smile. Suzuki eyed him warily before continuing.

"As we all know, the Vongola inheritance ceremony is approaching," She said. "We've become…included in _protecting_ the Vongola tenth."

"Oh?" Noir asked.

"Your Mist guardian is aware of this; she is included as well," Suzuki continued. All the Dimenticato guardians looked at Yuna, who shrunk into her seat.

"Centro mist is affiliated with the Vongola tenth?" Noir mused. "How interesting."

"Going back to the matter at hand, you're aware of our intentions at the ceremony, correct?" Suzuki continued. Yuna looked confused. "_You_, Dimenticato's Decimo, should know the true story, correct?"

Noir smirked and then bursted out laughing. Suzuki frowned.

"As many times as I hear it, it's always intriguing to me," Noir said with a malicious smile on his face. Yuna paled, it reminded her of a certain man with white hair.

"Story?" BLOOD asked with a serious expression.

"Aha, that's right, only the Shimon, Mimi and I know of this story," Noir said motioning his head and flipping his bangs out of his face to reveal his onyx eyes with hints of blue in them. A scar resided over his right eye; it was faded and didn't look fresh. It seemed to have been there for many years. Yuna frowned. Mimi smiled darkly.

"Shall we tell it once again?" Suzuki asked.

"Hm, simply to put it, Vongola Primo was a backstabber!~ He betrayed Shimon's boss!" Noir said with that smile still on his face. Enma's expression darkened visibly, as did the rest of his guardians.

"Vongola Primo… betrayed Shimon?" Yuna asked with a devastated expression on her face. She had seen the Vongola Primo once, his will, during the final battle. Noir looked at her with a frown. "That's… Impossible!"

Suzuki's hands slammed onto the table. She looked at Yuna with angered eyes.

"How can you say that it's impossible! You know nothing!" She hissed. Aoba snorted.

"She's been around the Vongola so much, she's been lied to as well," He said. Enma's expression was still solemn and dark.

"We plan to start a war with Vongola during the inheritance ceremony, it's a war to regain the pride of Shimon," Enma said. He looked at Yuna through his bangs as they almost entirely covered his eyes. "Yuna-chan, no matter how much Tsuna-kun lies to you, will you accept the fact that he's lied to your famiglia?"

Yuna was silent and her eyes were wide. Was this… really Enma?

"Hn, well, how would Dimenticato play a part in this?" Jun Jie asked.

"Assistance in the war of course," Julie said with a smile.

"Oh?" Mimi asked with an interested smile. Enma stared at Yuna and she shifted her gaze. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Although, we plan to let them live until the ceremony," Suzuki said. "We need to acquire the '_sin_' to awaken the _Shimon rings_."

"They were uncovered by the earthquake not too long ago," Enma said. Yuna's eyes widened.

_That's the earthquake… that we caused when we returned from the future!_ She thought.

"What an interesting development!" Noir laughed. He clapped his hands with that dark smile on his lips. "Hey… Centro mist…"

"…" Yuna looked at him for a moment. The smile was long gone. She didn't want to speak.

"We don't take to kindly to traitors," Noir continued. Mimi leaned over and used her right index finger to tilt Yuna's head up. "The silly crush you have on the Vongola tenth isn't going to get you anywhere…" Yuna's eyes widened. "… Are you shocked? I know all your secrets, Dimenticato is really amazing." He looked at Mimi and they smirked at each other before Mimi placed her left hand on Yuna's cheek.

"It'd be the best for you if you obey Noir's orders," Mimi said darkly. "Who knows what would happen… especially…" Yuna felt nails digging deep into her right cheek and she yelped as they were quickly dragged down and ripped out of her flesh. She felt on the floor clutching her bleeding cheek. The Shimon looked shocked for a moment. "The mafia… _Dimenticato_… it's a _very_ dangerous place for such a _naïve_ girl like you." She smiled evilly. "I wonder what you did to survive this far. Whore yourself to the Vongola Decimo?"

Yuna was about to open her mouth to scream at Mimi, but a door slamming open cut her off.

"Oh, why if it isn't Miyuki," Mimi said with a smile. Yuna watch with disgust and shock at Mimi licked her blood off of her fingers. "Hm, the Centro mist has different tasting blood than the _usual_…"

"Please excuse me for being late; I was following orders to retrieve something…" Miyuki was a girl with long hair that was braided from her waist down. She had distant purple eyes and silver hair. She was dressed with a black collar around her neck, a purple coat and a black skirt with purple leggings. If this wasn't such a serious moment, Yuna would've asked her what her favourite colour was. It was then that Yuna saw Miyuki pull something out from behind her to leave her devastated.

"YOKO!" Yuna exclaimed. Everyone except for Mimi, Noir and Miyuki were speechless and shocked. Yoko was tied up and her mouth was covered and tied by a cloth.

"I've heard that you care a lot for your little sister," Noir said, standing up. "But I wonder to what extent." A blade was in Mimi's hands and one was in Noir's hands. He pointed the knife to Yoko's throat. "If you move, I'll kill your sister, if you don't move, you'll get stabbed. Which one will you choose?" Noir seemed amused at this new game. BLOOD and Jun Jie's expressions were solemn. Alix's was strained.

"Oh? Is there a problem, Alix?" Mimi asked. Noir raised an eyebrow. The Shimon looked trouble, though no one said anything about it.

"…" He looked at Yuna for a moment before looked at the floor. "No."

Yuna's eyes widened. Mimi smiled and then she looked at Yuna, making a small cut above the bloody scratched on her cheek. Yuna's lip trembled, but she said nothing. Her sister's life was at stake. Yoko's eyes widened as her screams were muffled by the gag. She felt tears rising from her cheeks.

Mimi licked her lips, the sneer still on her lips as she raised the knife and the swung it to Yuna's face. Yuna's shut her eyes and didn't move.

…

She opened her eyes when she felt nothing. The blade hovered, the sharp tip less than a centimeter away from her eyeball. She didn't dare blink. Mimi's smile fell and then she pulled the knife away, same with Noir. "How boring, you just sat there."

"It was actually quite amusing," Noir said. Mimi looked at him but said nothing. "Mm… Yuna." Her name rolled off of his tongue while he smiled with amusement. "Interesting…" Mimi glared at Yuna and BLOOD looked weary.

"So, are there still any objections? Yuna?" The way he said her name gave her shivers. She bit her lip and shook her head. "Good then. We'll be taking revenge on the Vongola tenth, the day of the ceremony. It's settled."

"… Alright…," Suzuki said. She looked at them strangely for a moment before nodding. "We thank you for your assistance."

"This is going to be such a fun game," Noir mused. The knife disappeared from his hand somehow and then he was standing beside Miyuki. Yoko looked terrified. "If you betray the Dimenticato, then we won't ensure the safety of your sister, Yuna." His eyes looked distant and almost sad for a moment before they closed and his lips were still turned upwards. Yuna swallowed the bile rising from her throat. "Weaknesses are so easy to exploit, but, this sort of weakness is so cliché." Yuna grimaced and then Miyuki set Yoko down, with such gentleness that it shocked the poor mist guardian. The ropes and gag were cut with such speed and accuracy that Yuna did not see who did it or with what. Yoko quickly ran to her sister, embracing her and holding tightly. Yuna tried her best to comfort her.

Enma stared at the two sisters for a moment before looking away. "That should conclude this meeting, right?"

"Mm, I guess," Noir said. "Even if it isn't finished, you know how to contact us."

Suzuki nodded. Everyone in the room was silent for a moment, only hearing Yoko crying and Yuna's whispers. Miyuki stared at them for a moment before looking at her boss.

Noir clapped with a smile on his lips. "Well then, this concludes it! Dismissed!~"

BLOOD and Alix stood up. Yuna rubbed her sister's back soothingly, picking her up. Shimon's guardians left, along with the Dimenticato's, except for Enma, Yuna, and her sister.

"I'll walk you home…," Enma murmured quietly, tripping on his feet and falling face first into the floor. Yuna flinched.

She bit her lip and then sighed. "Are you okay? Kozato-kun?"

"… Call me Enma," He said as he stood up. He gestured towards the door and Yuna took a step outside, Enma following suit.

"So… Enma," Yuna murmured.

"Yeah," He replied softly. They started walking towards her house. "So… You have a crush on Tsuna-kun?"

"… Yeah," Yuna replied. She finally got Yoko to fall asleep. Well, more like she cried herself to sleep. "I even confessed, but in the end I was rejected." Yuna smiled sadly.

"… You still like him even after he turned you down?" Enma asked. Yuna nodded.

"I'm a fool," She said softly. "At times, I wonder if I should give up…"

"…" Enma didn't say anything as they turned a corner. His scarlet eyes flickered as he noticed a tear slide down Yuna's cheek. He looked away, pursing his lips.

"-here." Enma blinked. Yuna smiled a little. "I said, we're here." Enma nodded dumbly, noting that this was where Yuna lived. "… Thanks for walking us home, Enma." He nodded again.

"No problem," He replied. He turned to leave, waving his hand. When he was almost out of hearing range, he heard a boy's voice and he turned around to see Yuna crying and clinging to a red head. "…"

He continued his way home.


	37. TEASER!

OK. I'M SORRY!

I haven't been able to update for a long time and for that, I apologize. However, it's because I've been busy, especially with school and stuff.

OH! Right, guess what? This story has been going on for OVER A YEAR! Wow! I never thought I'd see the day! Haha XD

It never ceases to amuse me to look at the pool, which seems to still be going (as in people are still voting) which makes me laugh. It's fun to see what people want to see, maybe it'll affect the story. (wink)

I don't think anyone likes the Dimenticato guardians, especially Mimi (haha) Oh well.

I've been thinking of replying to reviews in the chapters... should I? You'd get this spam of review replies in the beginning of the chapter or something of the story... Review and tell me if you want or not~

Anyways, time for what you're reading this for... It's a teaser for chapter 33! It's only a teaser~ I want to make this chapter LONG so this 800 word teaser is probably going to be NOTHING when I'm done with this! (Probably some canonrapecoughcough)

WELL. HERE'S THE _**TEASER**_~

* * *

That night, making sure Yoko was safe, Yuna cried herself to sleep.

The next day wasn't any better. Yuna woke up with eyes and cheeks covered in dried tears and sighed. She washed her face. Her eyes were swollen, barely noticeable after the night sleep, but a little red as well. Evidence that she had been crying.

Yuna considered bringing Yoko to school with her that day, but decided against it. Especially after seeing what was on her front doorstep.

Enma stood casually on her front porch, leaning against one of the poles that supported the roof. Beside him stood Miyuki. He looked as if he was trying to stand as far away from her as possible.

"Um…," Yuna said, unsure of what to say. She eyed the two suspiciously. "Good morning…?"

"I'll walk you to school," Enma murmured, nudging her a bit in the arm when she locked her front door. Yuna looked a little distressed but nodded. She then looked at Miyuki.

"I'm just here to deliver a message from boss," Miyuki said. She looked at Yuna blankly. "_As long as you remain true to Dimenticato and the plan, we will assure the complete safety of your sister._"

Yuna swallowed and then nodded reluctantly. "I understand…"

"Don't worry Centro Nebbia, Noir will certainly assure your kin's safety," Miyuki said nodding. The expressionless of her face made Yuna uncomfortable. Suddenly, a warm smile crossed Miyuki's face, which actually shocked Yuna. Enma glanced between the two. "I will definitely promise your sister's safety as well."

"…u-uhn…," Yuna nodded. Enma pursed his lip and grabbed Yuna's hand, dragging her to school. Miyuki glanced at them, the lack of expression back on her face as she disappeared. "E-Enma?"

"Sorry for yelling at you yesterday," Enma said quietly. His expression hardened. "But we have to take precautions, especially after you heard of what happened between the two famiglias…"

"A-ah…," Yuna replied, no coherent words left her mouth as she left herself be taken to school, hand in hand, by Enma.

…

Tsuna was surprised… actually, maybe even beyond surprised. It's not every day you see the girl that confessed to you coming to school hand-in-hand with your new friend. The second Yuna caught sight of the brunette, her grip on Enma's hand tightened. Enma glanced at her and then looked at Tsuna as he walked towards them.

"M-morning," Tsuna greeted awkwardly smiling. He was trying not to look at their enjoined hands.

"G-g-good morning Tsuna-san," Yuna said blushing. She bowed a little. Enma's grip tightened on her hand and Yuna glanced at him.

"Morning," Enma murmured to Tsuna.

"Yuna-chan!" A female voice called. Yuna perked up.

"Kiri-chan!" Yuna grinned. Enma and Tsuna blinked. Yuna managed to slip her hand out of Enma's and hug the girl. Both boys glanced at each other awkwardly. "Morning!"

"Morning," Kiri replied. She glanced behind her best friend at the two others. "Eh? Kozato and Sawada?"

"M-morning," Tsuna said. Enma didn't say anything. Kiri frowned and raised an eyebrow, looking at Yuna questionably. Yuna shook her head and Kiri took it as a sign that she didn't want to talk about it. Kiri nodded and then slung her arm over her friend's shoulder.

"Alright! Let us head into the hell we call school!" Kiri shouted, pointing at the school.

"Higurashi Kiri," A deep baritone voice growled. Kiri tensed and Yuna furrowed her brows, already used to the voice. "You dare insult the school…"

"I'm sorry Hibari-san!" Kiri exclaimed turning around and bowing repeatedly to the prefect. Hibari glared at her, tonfas already out.

"Good morning Hibari-san," Yuna murmured. Hibari paused from getting ready to bite Kiri to death and looked at Yuna.

"…Morning," He replied. Kiri's jaw dropped. NO WAY! He glanced at Kiri now with lack of interest and walked off.

"YUNA!" Yuna winced as Kiri grabbed at her arm and pulled her close. "Since when did you become so popular with the boys?"

"E-e-ehhh?" Yuna turned bright red. "W-what do you mean?"

Kiri glanced around. "First there's Tsuna, who you started talking to, then there was Enma, Hibari said GOOD MORNING to you, not to mention Irie who's always connected at the hip with you!"

The first thought that Yuna had was: _Good, she didn't see me holding hands with Enma earlier… wait… _

"I'm not always connected at the hip with Shouichi!" Yuna cried.

"Sure you aren't," Kiri scoffed. "I get the feeling that I'm missing people… your blush isn't as… bright as it usually is once I named all the embarrassing stuff… Who else is there?" Kiri nudged Yuna with her elbow.

"N-n-n-no one else!" Yuna cried as she ran towards the school. Kiri laughed and followed after her friend.

Enma and Tsuna stood forgotten at the school gates. They glanced at each other and Tsuna spoke:

"So… do you like Mudkips?"

…


End file.
